Shades of Grey
by Tenshi-Chan
Summary: On his last day at Torchwood 1, Ianto Jones comes across an object that changes his life forever.  Rating Changed due to Janto slash in Part 5!  Now writing a Doctor Who fic called "Shades of Blue" to reflect changes in the Doctor Who universe.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I do not own the characters. Please don't sue me. This is not in crossovers because of how little a part the Doctor eventually plays.

**

* * *

Shades of Grey**

By: Tenshi-Chan

_Prologue_

* * *

_Sights ... sounds ... feelings. Joys and sorrows. Love and hatred. Living and dying. So many things all taking place in a blink of an eye when he knew it would take much longer..._

Ianto Jones jerked his hand away from the object he had touched and shook his head before looking around. He felt a ball of fear forming in the pit of his stomach when he remembered where he was. He was in Torchwood London. The attack that was fated to happen hadn't really started yet, but he knew it would soon. Already, the ghost shift had started and he knew that he had no time to warn anyone about the horror they were about to go through before most of them died. He looked up again at the tall blue box and wondered why it had shown him the future. He wondered if it was even the future he had seen.

"Ianto? You look as if you've seen a ghost not of our making! Do you need to go home?"

Ianto turned and shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He motioned to the box. "Amazing, isn't it? To think that anyone could fit in here comfortably is beyond all reason."

The dark-haired woman chuckled and patted his shoulder. "What we gleaned from UNIT says it's bigger on the inside. I don't pretend to understand it myself." With that, she walked away. He didn't even know her name.

Ianto looked around at the dark shapes starting to form lines and prayed that he hadn't actually been shown the future. These were good people he was working with. Granted the philosophy was wrong, but they all had homes and families.

As the shadows started to become more solid, he ducked into a small niche. He couldn't change this event, but if the vision had been true, there were good friends waiting for him to meet. A man waiting for him to love more than he could ever love Lisa. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the screaming started. There was nothing he could do but remain hidden as much as possible as he moved. He was not going to be a helpless spectator again.

* * *

_To be Continued..._

Reviews welcome._  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Shades of Grey**

_A Torchwood fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

Part 1

* * *

The heavy ominous footsteps were everywhere and they caused tremors to run up Ianto's spine as he moved along. He froze and felt his heart leap with joy before taking a chance and darting across the room to yank the arm of one particular person.

"What the? Ianto? What in the world are you doing?" It was Lisa Hallet, still 100% human, and looking angry and terrified at the same time.

"Lisa ... I've never asked you for anything while we dated." He held up a finger when she opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by using a past tense. "Please. You must do something for me."

"All right. What is it?"

Ianto pulled her close to rest his head against hers. "Hide somewhere. Stay out of sight. Don't come out for anything or to save anyone. Just stay someplace small and out of the way until this is all over. Please. I dread to think what will happen to you if you're found."

Lisa blinked at him and she swallowed. "What about you?"

Ianto kissed her forehead and gave her a sad smile. "I don't think you'll be seeing much more of me again. I don't plan on dying here, but there's something I feel like I have to do. If nothing else, let me have the peace of mind that you're alive and well."

Lisa blinked and sniffled a little before giving him a sad smile. "Hell of a time and place to break up with me, Ianto." They shared a chuckle. "At least you're not the type to give the 'we can still be friends' speech." She kissed him quickly for the last time. "All right. Can I give you a call when this is over? Maybe we can meet up for one last cup of coffee?"

Ianto nodded. "I'd like that." With that, he gave her a gentle push and watched as she vanished from his sight. He ducked behind a column as a group of cybermen marched towards the remaining people at their desks and swallowed roughly. It looked as if he had gotten to Lisa just in time. He saw an opportunity to get to the stairs and went for it. Unfortunately, the cybermen must have seen him go, because they started after him.

He looked up at the stairs and took a deep breath as he started running. He was in completely new territory. He had scaled three flights before he remembered that he hated stairs.

* * *

It was working. The Doctor couldn't believe it even though he knew that it was possible. The Cybermen and Daleks were all being sucked into the void like so much dust into a vacuum cleaner. He grinned over at Rose, who beamed right back at him. Oh he had been upset at her sacrifice, but he had to admit that he was pleased to know that he'd have her as a companion for a while longer.

Then the unthinkable happened. Something flying through the air hit one of the switches, turning the device off. Daleks were still flying through, but so much slower. It was only a matter of time before it was off altogether and then all of his efforts would have been in vain.

His hearts both stopped when Rose let go of her magnetic clamp to grab onto the switch. There was no way she could get as firm a hold as she'd had on the clamp just seconds before. He urged her to hold on when she switched the device on again. It wouldn't be for long ... a minute, maybe two at the most. She could hold on for that long, surely. He wanted to scream in agony as her grip slowly slipped, and he pretty much knew that she was going to get sucked in. He kept trying to reach her to no avail and he had to watch as her tentative grip finally gave way.

That's when something he never expected happened. A hand grabbed Rose and pulled her to the clamp with obvious effort. The Doctor gave the stranger, a young man who looked as if he were in great pain, a look filled with immense gratitude. They all looked when Pete Tyler appeared for just a second and nodded his thanks to the Doctor before vanishing again. Not ten seconds later, the doorways between realities closed and sealed and the Doctor let go of his clamp. He opened his arms and hugged Rose tightly as the young woman ran to him with a sob. "I almost lost you."

"Never ever, Doctor! Luck was on our side today. As it always seems to be the case." She sniffled and turned to the young man who was holding his arm and grimacing.

"Oh dear! Are you all right?" The Doctor walked over to him and smiled as he held out a hand in hopes of helping.

"I don't think it's broken, just a bit banged up. Something hit me on my way up here." He submitted himself to the Doctor's examination with an air of dignity that was quite uncanny. "Well?"

The Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver over the young man's arm. "I'd say take it easy with that arm, and you should be right as rain in a few days. Now! Who are you and what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but I do think it rather odd that you would be going towards danger when any sane individual would be running from here as fast as possible."

The young man tilted his head with a sad look. "With all due respect, Sir, I doubt running would have done me any good whatsoever."

The Doctor saw it. A hint of knowledge in those young eyes. "Why DID you come here? You could have hidden anywhere in the building, so why here?" When the young man glanced at Rose, the Doctor knew and swallowed. "What? How?"

Rose spoke up. "Doctor? What's wrong?"

The Doctor pointed at the young man. "I think you were supposed to be sucked into the void, only to be stopped by Pete. And I think this young man knew what was about to happen and stopped it from happening and I want to know how. The why would also be appreciated."

The young man sat in a nearby chair and looked up. "The how ... I touched your blue box and it showed me about two years of possibilities. The why ... I'd have to show you."

That was unexpected, as was the sudden pain in the young man's eyes. "Well ... let's see about you showing me this." He stepped forward and placed his hands on the young man's face, sprawling his fingers for the optimum telepathic connection. "All right ... what is it you want to show me?"

Then it was there. A wave of love and grief and loss. All wrapped up in the image of a very familiar face.

The Doctor sprang back and stared at Ianto Jones in shock, the link had given him the young man's name.

Ianto gazed back bleakly. "He's been alone so long and lost so much. Please. I'm not asking you to stop them from coming, but what kind of existence is that for anyone?"

"And you would submit yourself to that kind of existence?"

Ianto gave him a ghost of a smile. "It would be hard, but at least he won't be alone anymore. Please? There are other things I can show you. No one deserves to be the only one of their kind."

The Doctor started pacing. "No ... no I can't. The first time was an accident, nearly a fatal one. Well, in some cases, it was a fatal one." He turned to the young man. The way he had said that no one deserved to be the only one of their kind had struck something in him. He had an odd feeling that Ianto didn't mean Jack. "What do you mean ... other things you can show me?"

Rose cleared her throat. "Doctor? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Ianto's eyes flicked over to her and the Doctor could swear he could see the anger and resentment he had for the young woman for the briefest of instant before his eyes turned back to the Doctor. "Help me and I'll tell you."

The Doctor sat down to regard Ianto Jones. If he was telling the truth, and Ianto had no reason to lie, then the young man had information to give him that he would find valuable. All he wanted in return was to become an impossible thing. Something that had been accomplished, but only at the cost of the Doctor's previous regeneration. Not that he was too upset about it. He rather liked this current body.

With a sigh, the Doctor stood. "Come on. It's really not up to me. You say the TARDIS showed you this?" When Ianto nodded, the Doctor shrugged. "Then it's up to her. If it's what she wants, she'll help you."

* * *

Ianto followed the Doctor and Rose Tyler back to where the TARDIS was. The blue box practically hummed when the Doctor unlocked her. Ianto got a feeling of welcome when he walked in. "Looks like the intel that was gathered was correct." He motioned to the control room. "How does it work?"

"Hm? Oh! Dimensionally trascendental. The outside is just a doorway. Same as any other entrance, really. The door doesn't alter the size of the interior." The Doctor stroked the console and appeared to be conversing with the ship. After a moment, he sighed and looked sadly at Ianto. "I'm sorry. She says she's already done everything she can."

Rose sighed impatiently. "Doctor?"

Ianto glanced at Rose and then raised an eyebrow at the Doctor as a clear indication that she should know just how much her desire to save him had affected another of her friends.

The Doctor looked down before turning his attention to Rose. "I'm so sorry, but you're right. You deserve to know." He motioned for her to sit down, which she did. He stuck his hands in his pockets and started to pace while talking. "How much do you remember about what happened when you came back to Satellite 5?"

Rose frowned and shook her head. "I remember ... wanting the Daleks gone ... wanting you safe ... knowing that Jack was dead and wanting him to not be dead. Other than that, all I remember is a splitting head ache."

The Doctor nodded and motioned vaguely with his hand. "Yeah, well ... about that. You managed to destroy the Daleks. You turned them all to dust. I told you that bit. Then you brought Jack back to life." He looked at Ianto before looking back at Rose. "The power in you was too strong, though. You didn't have proper control over it."

Rose's eyes widened before looking to Ianto and then back to the Doctor. "Oh my God! What did I do?" She stood up. "Tell me what I did!"

After a moment of the Doctor trying to put it nicely, Ianto answered. "He can't die ... ever." His resentment towards her had faded, but he was still upset on Jack's behalf. "Actually, that's not really true. He can die ... he just doesn't stay that way." He let out a breath. "I was shown, by the TARDIS, how I'm going to die. I'm not sorry about the how ... just that he'll be alone again. I can't imagine what losing loved ones time and time again with absolutely no hope of it ever ending would do to a person."

Rose's eyes were filled with tears. "Oh god! I didn't want that for him. I just didn't want him to die. I didn't mean to do that to him." She turned to the Doctor. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy and Jack's a friend! More than that! He was almost like the older brother I've always wanted!" Her horror turned to anger. "You knew, didn't you?" She shoved his shoulders, causing him to stumble a little. "You knew and you just LEFT him there?"

The Doctor held up his hands. "Now ... to be fair, I WAS regenerating at the time and I wasn't thinking straight!"

Ianto interceded before the young woman could shove the Doctor again. "It was for the best. If he hadn't been left behind, he would never have used his Vortex Manipulator to try and travel to the 21st century, miss horribly, get shanghaied into Torchwood, become leader of Torchwood Cardiff ..."

The Doctor sputtered a moment. "Jack is WORKING with Torchwood? An institution based solely for the purpose of capturing and/or killing me?"

Ianto snorted before shaking his head. "He hates Torchwood 1 with a passion and was secretly pleased when it was destroyed. He rebuilt it in Cardiff with a handful of very good people." He chuckled. "One of which I think you've already met. When dealing with the Slitheen the first time? You spoke to an asian doctor?"

The Doctor thought and nodded. "Nice young lady, too. Wait a second ... she was Torchwood?"

Ianto nodded. "Her name is Toshiko Sato. Jack recruited her from a UNIT prison where she had been incarcerated for building a sonic device that wasn't supposed to work. Had he not gotten drunk, you would have met a very different person altogether. A rather snarky fellow by the name of Owen Harper." He hadn't even met the people he was talking about, and already he missed them as memories of how they would die entered his mind.

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait a tick ... that means ... Jack was in Cardiff at the time we were running around after Margaret?"

Ianto chuckled and inclined his head. "You were actually right on top of Torchwood at the time. The Hub is located in Raold Dahl Plass right under the Fountain. From what the memories showed me, Jack had put the Hub in lockdown to prevent anyone from running into his earlier incarnation."

The Doctor looked flabberghasted. "That shows ... remarkable restraint on his part."

Ianto shrugged. "Time Agent. If nothing else, he knows he can't cross his own timeline ... as tempting as it was."

Rose nodded. "If he had stopped us, it would have meant stopping what happened on Satellite-5 ... creating a paradox."

Ianto sighed and looked regretfully at his surroundings. "I should go and see if my ex-girlfriend survived so we can go have a cup of coffee before I visit with my sister for a few days. After that, I have to meet Jack in the park for the first time."

Rose blinked and shook her head. "But ... you'll die. Wouldn't it make more sense to stay safe?"

Ianto smiled at Rose before responding. "And miss out on being with Jack? Never. You remember him as he was when he was mortal. The Jack I meet guards his heart, but loves fiercely when he lets those guards down ... even if he never speaks the words." Never mind that he wanted to pop by a book store to pick up a good journal. He wanted to write as much as he could down before he forgot anything. He headed for the door, and paused. Just because he was denied his request didn't mean he would be cruel.

He turned back to the Doctor. "When the time comes, Lucy has a gun. Don't turn your back on her." He smirked at the Doctor's puzzled expression and headed back to the door.

* * *

_To be Continued ..._


	3. Chapter 2:  Defragmented

**Shades of Grey**

_A Torchwood Fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

Part 2 - Defragmented

* * *

After leaving the blue box, Ianto headed back down the stairs. When he emerged on the ground floor, he started calling for Lisa. He felt a wave of anxiety as he neared the main foyer that maybe he hadn't managed to save her when he saw movement off to the side and the dark-skinned woman in question running to him with a happy sob.

"You bloody idiot, Ianto! What did you think you were doing going upstairs the way that you did? You could have been killed or WORSE!" Lisa punched him on the arm before hugging him for everything he was worth. "Come on ... let's get you on the survivors list. There's only 28 of us, including you and me. What a nightmare! 28 out of this whole building!"

Ianto closed his eyes against the wave of grief for all the people he couldn't save. He knew that if he tried to save every person that would have died, he would go mad. He took a deep breath and told himself that he just couldn't save everyone, but he could do as much as possible.

It was evening by the time they were done being questioned by UNIT and other officials. Ianto and Lisa headed to a nearby coffee shop they often frequented on their lunch breaks. Going to their usual table was a bittersweet experience.

Ianto placed his order and sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

Lisa gave him a small smile. "I was actually thinking about taking up accounting. I was always good in maths. You?"

Ianto decided on the truth, for the most part. "I'm going home to Wales. Maybe I'll try my luck in Torchwood 3."

Lisa laughed and shook her head. "Oh I doubt you'll have any problems if the rumors about their leader hold any truth to them."

Ianto smirked and shrugged a little. "That's what I'm hoping for. Of course, I plan to offer coffee."

Lisa nodded. "Of course. And if he doesn't hire you on the spot after tasting liquid heaven, then there is something seriously wrong with him."

Ianto didn't agree or disagree. One thing was for sure ... he knew that those first few days were crucial. For the most part, they HAD to stay the same ... up to, and including, him walking away in that warehouse rather than succumb to the temptation of Jack's lips. Those delectable talented lips...

"IANTO!" Lisa was giving him a look. "Where did you go?"

Ianto shook his head. "Just making a few plans. I'll have to rent a flat, so I was trying to think of whether I should rent close to Torchwood 3's location, or not jump the gun on that." That wasn't exactly the truth, but he could hardly tell his ex-girlfriend that he was remembering the most mind-blowing sex with a man he had never met. To say it was confusing was a massive understatement. Of course, he already knew where he was going to be living ... and he could actually decorate properly since he wouldn't have a cyberman conversion unit taking up all the space in his sitting room.

He and Lisa chatted for a while longer and, after promising to keep in touch, parted ways. He watched her leave with a sigh, then headed home to pack.

* * *

Breathe ... watch ... wait. Ianto ached to run to the man in the RAF coat, but held himself back. Everything had to be timed to perfection. He had spent all day stressing only to finally laugh at how ridiculous he was being. Then, suddenly, the moment was there and he was hitting the Weevil with a piece of wood like his memories had told him he would and holding that first conversation. His face hurt, but it was quickly ignored in light of the thrill he felt being so close to Captain Jack Harkness. He longed to grab the man's shoulders and tell him everything, but knew that doing so would get him locked up in the cells or retconned. No ... it was better to let things play out as they were supposed to.

"By the way ... love the coat." And God did he love that coat. He wanted to wrap himself in it and bask in the scent he knew it had. He longed to run after Jack, but held himself back. Patience was a virtue, and would be well rewarded if he didn't rush things. He waited until the man was out of sight completely before heading back to his flat. He would need a cold shower before tending to the scratch on his face if he had any hopes of getting any sleep that night. Phase 1 was complete ... he would have to wait for phase 2.

* * *

Jack handed the weevil over to Owen and stormed over to Tosh's workstation as the medic frogmarched the creature to the cells. "Toshiko ... I need you to look up one Ianto Jones. Welsh. Ran into a guy going by that name in the park and he knew what a Weevil is. Might have to deal with him."

"On it." Tosh's fingers danced an intricate pattern on the various keyboards and screens in front of her for several minutes as she worked swiftly to do as Jack had asked.

Jack silently drummed his fingers impatiently as he watched the blur of information scroll on the screen. He spared a glance as Owen returned to the main hub.

"There are several listings with the surname of Jones, and about five with the given name of Ianto." Tosh tapped a few keys and smiled as she turned to Jack. "Any one of these your guy?"

Jack spotted him immediately and pointed. "That one. What can you tell me, Tosh?"

Tosh hit a few more buttons. "Ianto Jones, born August 19, 1983. Had average grades in school. Convicted for shoplifting when he was about fourteen. Held quite a few temporary jobs here and there until two years ago." Her face darkened. "And that would explain why he knew what a Weevil was." She turned the display for Jack to see. "He's from Torchwood London. Not that high up on the ladder, mind you, just a junior researcher."

Owen snorted a little and smirked. "You got your ass saved by a bloody coffee boy, Jack."

Jack held up a finger to silence Owen and let out a breath as he regarded the image on the screen. "So I don't have to retcon him. Anything else?"

Tosh shook her head. "Not much. Just a note in the database that he's dating Lisa Hallett ... also Torchwood London." She pursed her lips. "Why draw attention to the fact that he knew what a Weevil was?"

Suzie cut right to the heart of the matter. "Application." When they all looked at her, she shrugged. "He's from London ... he knows we're here. It might be his way of applying for a job."

Jack scowled and turned away. The thought of hiring anyone from London turned his stomach. They had been bunch of self-righteous individuals who had gone and gotten themselves slaughtered and Jack wanted nothing more to do with the few that had managed to survive. "He's wasting his time if that's what he's doing." He patted Tosh's shoulder. "Print out a hard copy of his information and then all of you go home for the night."

Jack replayed the memory in his head a few times. There was something about Ianto Jones that intrigued him, that was true. That didn't mean Jack would hire him ... even if he was Jack's type. He took the file when Tosh handed it to him and went to his bunker as soon as the Hub was empty. He didn't sleep much, so he had plenty of time to memorize Ianto Jones' file. Pity the kid had worked for Torchwood London. He had a lot of qualities Jack wanted for his team.

* * *

Jack left the tourist office in a relatively good mood. One that was killed by a voice he hadn't expected to hear so soon.

"Morning!" Ianto Jones ... wearing practically the same outfit as the last time Jack had seen him and holding up a mug that was filled with something that produced steam. "Coffee?"

Jack furrowed his brows as he took the mug of dark liquid and sniffed it. Any number of drugs or chemicals could be in the drink. It smelled all right, but that didn't mean anything. He looked straight at the attractive young man who was watching him with such a hopeful look and took a sip. "Wow." It was rich and strong, but not bitter. Again, he felt a pang of regret that he wanted nothing to do with any remnant of London's Torchwood staff. The coffee was just the way he liked it.

"I wanna work for you."

And there it was. Jack steeled himself and refused. What followed was an almost surreal battle of wills. 'How would Tosh put it? An unstoppable force facing an unmovable object?' Only once was he taken by surprise.

"Ex-girlfriend. We broke up."

"Sorry." No he wasn't. It meant Ianto Jones was available as well as attractive. He stopped that line of thought and somehow managed to walk away from Ianto.

"Same time tomorrow, then."

A statement and not a question. Ianto's will would almost be admirable if it wasn't so damn annoying. "There is no job for you here and there never will be." Jack thought that he'd had the last word.

"I really like that coat."

Jack kept walking, but he couldn't help but smile as a mental image of Ianto Jones wearing his coat and nothing else flitted through his head. Then he brushed it away. Ianto Jones was a problem that he didn't need in his life.

The next few days were a repeat of that one. Jack would leave the Tourist Office front and grudgingly accept the coffee offered to him. He sighed on the fifth day and folded his arms as he regarded the young man. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Ianto shrugged and gave a self-depreciating smile. "No ... not really. Why won't you hire me?"

"I told you. I want nothing to do with Torchwood One. We had to retrieve the tech and that was all." Jack finished his coffee and walked away. He groaned when Ianto started following him. "Look ... the lost puppy act was cute for a while, but it's starting to get on my nerves. Go back to London."

"There's nothing for me there."

Jack shook his head. "Not my problem. Go wherever you like. Go anywhere as long as it isn't here." He felt a slight pang as he walked away.

"That coat really looks good on you."

Jack rolled his eyes. Always with the coat.

* * *

Ianto watched Jack leave and smiled internally. He knew the date ... and he knew that the next time he offered Jack coffee, it would be as Jack's whatever it was until something sparked the start of their relationship. He went home and felt a thrill of joy as the alarm started sounding. He grabbed one of the bars of dark chocolate he had bought at Tesco a few days previous and headed out.

He ducked when he entered the warehouse just as Myfanwy dove at him and smiled at the misplaced dinosaur. "Hello, Myfanwy. I've been waiting for you." He broke off a piece of the candy bar and tossed it at her. "Not too nice a place, is it girl?" He sat down and regarded his ticket into Torchwood 3 thoughtfully. "You have no idea how important you are." He kept up his light chatter as he continued to toss chocolate pieces as if he were feeding ducks in a pond. When the bar was gone, he clapped his hands together and showed the dinosaur his palms to indicate there was no more. The response he received was an indignant squawk before the pterodactyl took flight to someplace in the warehouse.

Ianto returned to the warehouse every evening at the same time for a week. Each time, he brought a bar of good quality dark chocolate. At the end of the week, when he stood up, he smirked at the creature. "Well, girl, the next time I come in, I'll have a friend with me."

* * *

A pterodactyl. Of all the things Ianto Jones could have done to get his attention, he'd gone and found a pterodactyl. That, and he'd stepped right in front of the SUV as if surrounded by an invisible barrier. Jack glanced at him as they stood there facing the prehistoric creature. He liked how Ianto handled himself. The man bantered and even made his pitch for a job while they were approaching the creature. Ianto made several very valid points and even brought up his coat again. When Jack thought of the state of their archives, he shuddered internally. The records he had on Ianto indicated that the young man was a spectacularly organized archivist. He wanted his team small, but he didn't want them to suffer due to his stubbornness. Here was someone who pointed out the flaws of how Torchwood 3 was run without being smug about it. He had no qualms with going into a warehouse to catch a huge prehistoric pigeon. After what Ianto had been though, Jack really did have to admire the fact that he still wanted to work for an organization that had nearly gotten him killed.

As much as he hated to admit it, Jack needed that sort of tenacity on his team. The fact that the young man looked drop dead sexy in a suit didn't hurt matters. He tried to stay in the pterodactyl's blind spot as Ianto went on about serotonin levels. Tried and failed. Before he knew what was happening, he'd grabbed on to the creature just as it took off. In different circumstances, he'd find the experience thrilling. At the moment, though, he was more concerned with getting the sedative injected into the pterodactyl. Once that was done, he let go rather than risk getting crushed.

He was falling for less than a second when he landed on Ianto with an exclamation from both of them as the air was knocked out of their lungs. He grinned at the attractive Welshman beneath him only to yelp in surprise as Ianto's eyes widened and rolled sideways. They rolled a couple of times and just barely managed to get out of the way of the now-unconscious pterodactyl.

Jack laughed in delight and actually enjoyed how his laugh sounded when it blended with Ianto's. He was now underneath Ianto and decided he rather liked being there.

Ianto's sky blue eyes flashed with regret and he withdrew a little. "I should go."

Jack almost whimpered when Ianto pulled away and headed for the door of the warehouse. He felt drawn to Ianto and wanted to know what was causing that feeling. He stood up and called after the young man. "Hey!"

Ianto stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Jack forced himself to remain professional. "Report for work first thing tomorrow." He felt a thrill when Ianto nodded and decided to get even for all the comments about his coat. "Like the suit, by the way." He smirked as Ianto's stride faltered a little then set about getting the pterodactyl to the SUV as the Welshman disappeared from sight. He activated his com. "Okay, everyone, we've got ourselves an archivist."

Owen snorted. "Finally caved in and hired him, huh? About bloody time."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You have that cross-section done yet, Owen?" He smirked at the stream of swear words coming from Owen to indicate that he hadn't.

* * *

Ianto walked into the tourist office and waited patiently. He looked around in despair and didn't even turn when he heard someone come in behind him. "The first thing I think needs to be done, sir, is to get this in order. Not much of a front if it's horribly behind the times."

Jack Harkness chuckled. "Love a man who's prompt and to the point."

Ianto smirked at him. "Do I have to file a harassment suit, sir?"

Jack shrugged. "This is who I am, Ianto Jones. Deal with it or find another line of work." He stepped past Ianto and motioned to him. "This button will lock the door." He pressed one button and the door to the tourist office locked and bolted behind Ianto. "And this round one, opens up the actual base." He made a gesture.

Ianto walked over and felt a thrill as he pressed the unassuming button that opened the door.

Jack grinned at him and jerked his head. "Come on and meet the rest of the team."

The next fifteen minutes were surreal to say the least. He barely paid attention as Jack listed what his duties would be. He glanced around and fought the urge he had to hug each and every one of them, even Owen.

Owen cut into Jack's orientation speech. "If you're done chatting the tea-boy up, why not let him get on with his job? I could murder a decent coffee right about now."

Ianto nodded and looked around for show while the group told him how they each liked their coffee before heading for the kitchenette. He picked up a spare rag and reverently started cleaning off the coffee machine. Once the coffee machine was properly cleaned, he took a deep breath and smiled before whispering. "I'm home."

* * *

_**Author's Notes**: I think I watched Ianto's section of "Fragments" a million times to get the lines right. And that thing Ianto did with his hands to show Myfanwy that the chocolate was gone I got from watching Keara with her cat. I swear she claps her hands lightly, holds them out to the cat, says "no more", and the cat just walks away. She has one really smart kitty! Now you are all probably trying to guess what Ianto will try to change and what he's going to leave alone. You'll just have to wait and see._


	4. Chapter 3:  Things Change

**Shades of Grey**

_A Torchwood Fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

_**Part 3 - Things Change**_

* * *

Tosh smiled as Ianto Jones seemed to be taking stock of everything and getting himself acquainted with the hub. Deciding to be friendly, she approached the rather attractive young man. "It's a lot to take in, but you do get used to it."

Ianto let out a soft chuckle. "I don't doubt it." He turned to her. "Did you need more coffee, Miss Sato?"

Tosh's eyes widened and she burst into giggles. "Sorry. I'm so sorry, Ianto. No one has called me Miss Sato since before I joined Jack's team. Please ... call me Tosh, and coffee would be lovely. Thank you, Ianto."

Ianto nodded and headed off, stopping by Suzie's area. This caught Tosh's attention since Suzie wasn't there. Ianto simply stood there a moment before his whole body gave a very faint shudder and his fists clenched.

Tosh watched Ianto go over to the coffee machine before curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to Suzie's work station. There was nothing there that Tosh could see that would cause such a reaction in their newest team member. She decided to ask him about it when he brought her coffee.

* * *

Ianto took deep, calming breaths in order not to go into a full-fledged panic attack. He knew now what he hadn't known in his memories. If he didn't do something to stop it, this was the day that Suzie would start using the Risen Mitten. The question was whether or not he wanted to stop her. He closed his eyes as a stress-induced headache started developing and wished he could see what changing this event would affect.

As he finished getting Tosh's coffee, he came to a decision and started making two more cups. One for himself, one for Jack. That done, he put all three cups on a tray and headed towards Jack's office. Owen still had his coffee from earlier, and Suzie was out investigating an object that had come through the rift. He paused briefly to deliver Tosh's more mellow coffee before continuing on with the two cups of Jack's preferred blend, which Ianto had found he enjoyed as well when he had been trying to get into Torchwood 3. He could see Tosh wanted to ask him something, but he couldn't delay another minute. He had to warn Jack about the glove. In doing so, he'd have to let Jack know a little of what had happened to him.

* * *

At the sound of someone knocking on his door, Jack looked up from the requisition form Ianto had handed to him. He had to admit that their newest team member was very efficient when it came to requesting things. "Come in." He smiled as the object of his thoughts entered the room. "Ianto Jones, you mind reader! I was just thinking how good a cup of coffee would be right now."

Ianto gave him a shaky smile while he handed Jack one of the two mugs. He took a breath before speaking. "May I have a few moments of your time, sir?"

Jack motioned to the chair across from him. "Please do. What's on your mind?"

Ianto sat down and was silent a few seconds before speaking. "You can't let Miss Costello test the glove."

Jack froze at the dark tone Ianto was using. A part of him was furious that his newest hire was challenging him on the second day of work. Over one hundred years of learning patience was the only thing that kept Jack from kicking Ianto out of his office. "I'm listening. Why can't I let Suzie test the glove? We don't even know what it does yet."

The young Welshman looked disturbed a moment before clenching his fingers around the mug in his hand. "That's not entirely true." He drew in a shuddering breath before speaking. "The day Canary Wharf fell, I came into contact with an uncatalogued piece of alien tech which showed me flashes of the future. It was the main reason why I was so determined to join Torchwood 3. I actually saw myself working here."

Jack was shocked at the revelation, but brushed the surprise away before it could register on his face. "Let's say you're telling me the truth. Convince me of it, and I'll put the glove into storage as tech that is not to be used under any circumstances."

Ianto furrowed his eyebrows in thought and Jack had the almost uncontrollable urge to lick that little wrinkle that appeared between Ianto's eyebrows. It was almost two minutes before Ianto said something he couldn't possibly know unless he was telling the truth about what had happened.

"Your younger brother's name is Gray. Your worst memory was that you let go of his hand and it ended with him being taken by the aliens attacking your home on the Boeshane Peninsula."

Later, Jack would be grateful that he had a shatterproof mug since the one he had been holding slipped from his nerveless fingers. "Oh." He felt a flash of anxiety and gazed at Ianto. "What else can you tell me about myself?"

Ianto smiled a little sadly. "I know that you can't stay dead. That's not important right now, though."

Jack blinked in shock. Not important? His not being able to permanently die was not improtant? That fact usually got people on his case. They either hated or feared what he was. It was almost refreshing to meet someone who didn't seem to care about his peculiar condition. "So what is important?"

"The glove. It brings people back to life for a maximum of two minutes. That's all very well and good, but it slowly starts to control the one who thinks they control the glove." Ianto was quiet a moment, and Jack could see he was deep in thought. "If Miss Costello starts using the glove, it will start a chain of events that will lead to the death of herself and many innocent people." He shook his head. "I probably shouldn't have said anything, but Suzie Costello is a good woman."

Jack felt warmth spread through him at Ianto's concern for someone he barely knew, even if he had received a glimpse of the future. "Yes, she is. I'll tell her to bring me the glove." He watched as Ianto let out a relieved breath and rise from the chair. He was almost at the door when Jack took a chance. "Did you see anything else in this vision of yours?"

Ianto turned to him, and Jack felt his breath leave him. Gone was the timid and quiet archivist he'd hired. Standing by the door to his office was a creature of pure sensuality. "Time and place, Sir" With that, he winked saucily and left.

Jack stared after Ianto and a smile slowly bloomed across his face. Suddenly he realized just why the young man had been so full of regret when he'd pulled away in the warehouse. He hadn't wanted to pull away. Jack felt his heart fill with warmth. Someone knew about his curse, and honestly didn't care about it. Always before people avoided him once they knew, or left him altogether like Alice's mother had.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the door open until Owen spoke up. "Oi! You shagging the tea boy? He came out of here looking like the cat that ate the cream, and you look way too pleased with yourself to have just had a little chat with him."

"No." Jack smirked and glanced at the medic. "Not yet, at least. I will, though. It's only a matter of time." He chuckled to himself as Owen let out a disgusted grunt before the medic left the room. He stood up and headed for the door. He met Suzie Costello's eyes as she returned, new item in hand. "Suzie! My office! Bring the glove!" He knew he could ask Ianto about events in the future, but he also knew that knowing certain events might cause those events to not happen.

* * *

Later that evening, Jack watched as everyone left the hub. He had been pleased at Suzie's acceptance of Jack's reason for not wanting her to examine the glove. When asked, he'd told her he had a bad feeling about it. He walked out of his office and leaned against the railing to watch as Ianto finished tidying the area. As if aware he was being watched, Ianto turned to look up at Jack. Their eyes met, and Jack must have lost a moment because he wasn't even aware of moving until he was standing by the young Welshman. "Is this the time and place?" Slowly, to give Ianto every opportunity to either refuse or pull away, Jack leaned in and initiated a tender kiss. When Ianto whimpered, Jack drew back in alarm. "What's wrong?"

Ianto's lower lip was trembling and his eyes were glazed with unshed tears as he regarded Jack. One tear fell before he spoke. "I've been longing for this since I saw you in the park." That said, Ianto pulled Jack close and initiated the second kiss. He ran his tongue along Jack's teeth before deepening the kiss.

Jack groaned and pulled the younger man as close to him as possible. He could practically taste the excitement coming off of Ianto in waves.

"Oh bloody Hell! Get a room!" Owen's voice was like a bucket of ice water.

Jack chuckled. "Good idea, Owen!" He turned his attention to Ianto. "Shall we?"

Ianto pulled away a little and, while his smile was no less radiant, he shook his head. "Not just yet. What sort of respect would you have for someone that didn't make you work for it a little?" As if to take the sting out of his refusal, Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack again. "Tomorrow night, rift permitting, I'll give you a massage before I leave."

Jack felt his jaw drop as Ianto left and he turned to Owen, who seemed just as gobsmacked as Jack felt.

"Damn me, Jack. That kid has more self-restraint than I gave him credit for."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "You have no idea, Owen." So he had to work a little for Ianto even though the Welshman had insinuated so much. That was fine. He was willing to wait. If Ianto knew just how to kiss him in a way that drove him wild, he was curious to see what else the Welshman knew.

* * *

Ianto entered the Hub the next morning bright and early. He knew that he needed to speak with Jack before they started anything. They actually shouldn't have kissed the previous night, but he wasn't sorry they had.

"Ianto Jones ... I was just thinking about you." Jack was grinning at him from the upper level.

Ianto straightened his suit and returned the smile. "I'll make us some coffee. We have an issue we need to discuss."

Jack blinked at him in confusion. "Is that a long way of saying 'we need to talk'?"

Ianto chuckled. "The death knell of any relationship. No. I just thought we should set up a few ground rules, and there's one I need to stress." He nodded to the door of Jack's office. "I'll be right up, Jack."

About twenty minutes later, they were sitting across from each other and Jack was looking at him questioningly. "So ... what ground rules are we talking about?"

Ianto nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "First thing ... I want to make it clear that, during 'normal' hours," he made air quotations with his fingers, "we should keep up a professional working relationship."

Jack chuckled and took a swig of his own coffee. "Thank goodness you clarified that. So how will I know when 'normal' hours are beginning and ending? It's not like the rift takes a vacation, even though it has slow days."

Ianto glanced at the clock. "By the way I address you. Which reminds me, Sir, I have to start things up. Is there anything you can think of before I go feed Myfanwy?"

Jack pouted in the way that never failed to make Ianto cave. "No good morning kiss?"

Ianto chuckled and leaned forward to acquiesce. The kiss was quick and tender. "Better?"

Jack's smile spoke volumes. "Much. Now about the postcards you wanted for the tourist office. Do we really need ten different styles?"

* * *

From that day, Ianto lost track of time. He didn't mind the way that the days blended together. There was comfort in the routine he established for himself, and he looked forward to going into work every day. The time he spent with Jack before returning to his flat was another thing he looked forward to. There were a couple of nights when Ianto had opted to stay at the Hub at Jack's request, but those nights had ended with Jack just holding him as if he were a giant teddy bear. Ianto had no way of knowing what prompted those requests. He was just pleased that his presence brought the much older man some small comfort.

Two months after he started, there was a Weevil attack in Cardiff. The Weevil had retreated to the sewers, and the body had been dealt with, but Jack was pensive that night when Ianto brought him a towel and a nice cup of strong coffee. "Problem, Jack?"

Jack smiled at Ianto as he took the cup. "You, Ianto Jones, are a Godsend. Don't let anyone tell you differently." He grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him so Ianto had no choice but to sit on Jack's lap.

"Jack! I'm not exactly a feather, here." Ianto chuckled and rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

"You're not a 10-ton weight, either. I don't mind." Jack sighed and shook his head. "Strange night, that's all." He was silent a moment while he held Ianto. "We had one determined PC dogging us while we were chasing the Weevil. She could have gotten herself killed, but I had to admire her grim determination to get to the bottom of things."

Ianto blinked and he couldn't help his chuckling. From the sounds of it, Jack had just had his first encounter with Gwen Cooper.

Jack's eyes twinkled as he regarded Ianto. "What's so funny?"

Ianto cleared his throat and shook his head. He wasn't going to say anything, one way or another. If Jack hired Gwen, then he hired her. If not, then it wasn't meant to be. Ianto had wanted to prevent Suzie's death. If that meant Gwen wasn't recruited, then so be it. She was a good woman, and a valuable asset, but Ianto was not going to dictate to Jack how he should run the Hub. "Just the mental image of one of the local police force trying to keep up with you."

Jack hummed and unbuttoned Ianto's shirt to run his fingers against his bared chest.

Ianto shuddered and moaned as Jack attacked his neck. For all the making out and foreplay, he'd never taken that last step. He'd held out due to not wanting to seem easy and because it had never felt quite right. "Jack ..."

Jack groaned and kissed his way up to Ianto's mouth. "I swear on my immortality that I will still respect you in the morning. Right now, however, to have you so near and not actually have you is driving me insane. I will never do anything against your will, but I have never desired anyone like I desire you right now." He nibbled on Ianto's ear. "From your insinuations, we're supposed to be together. Why the resistance?"

Ianto was torn. "Please, Jack. I can't. Not yet." He felt miserable because he understood Jack's desire, and shared it, but he was frightened. "I saw us together, but it's more like a dream than reality. I've never been with a man and, to be honest, I'm terrified." He pulled back and choked a little on a regretful sob. "I want you. I really do. You're strong, brave, honest, and you care about people. The fact that you're handsome doesn't hurt, but I just can't yet." He shuddered and closed his eyes against the tears that threatened. "I'm sorry."

Jack stopped what he was doing to pull Ianto into an embrace that was more for comfort than seduction. "You have nothing to apologize for, Ianto. Using your vision of the future against you was unfair of me. Just let me know when you are ready. You know I have all the time in the universe. I can wait for you."

Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder and sighed. "I know you can, and I know you would. I can promise you one thing, though." He looked in Jack's eyes so the immortal would know he was telling the truth. "You won't have to wait much longer."

Jack smiled gently and then just pulled Ianto close again.

* * *

The next afternoon, Jack entered the Hub again after going to a hospital where the Weevil from the previous night had been sighted. They'd caught the Weevil, but only after some foolish orderly had distracted it by way of getting up close and personal. He sank into his office chair with a sigh. "That went well."

Owen snorted. "Yeah, right. Caught a Weevil because some bloody git was in a place where he shouldn't have been and all because someone else was where she shouldn't be. Wasn't she the same PC that was chasing us last night?"

Jack smiled as Ianto walked in. "Body's been dealt with?" At Ianto's nod, he turned to Tosh. "Usual story. As to your question, Owen. Yes, it was the same cop from last night. And she followed us here."

Suzie turned on her moniter and chuckled. "And she's still standing there staring at the water tower."

Jack watched Ianto as the Welshman gazed at the screen with a small smile on his face. "Ianto?"

Any suspicions were verified when Ianto stiffened a little and gazed in his direction. Jack indicated the screen with a jerk of his head and raised a questioning eyebrow. Had he seen this cop in his vision?

"I'll make some coffee." Ianto headed for the coffee machine.

Jack understood that Ianto didn't want the fact that he'd caught glimpses of the future broadcast, so he simply went into his office to wait for his coffee. He laced his fingers together and stared off into space for the brief time it took for Ianto to make the drinks and deliver them. He looked up as Ianto entered the office and closed the door. "Ianto?"

Ianto took in a deep breath and released it before responding. "Gwen Cooper. In the glimpse I got, you hired her because there was a vacancy left when Suzie killed herself. Since you haven't let Suzie experiment with the glove, she won't see the need to kill herself when she's found out, so there won't be a vacancy." He shrugged. "Whether you still hire Gwen or not is entirely up to you, sir. I have had a glimpse of one possible future. Some things I'd like to prevent, like Suzie's death. Some things I definitely want to ensure." With that, he caressed Jack's face to indicate that he wanted the relationship between them. "The rest, I will let you know if you ask me and then leave it up to you to decide. You are still the boss here."

Jack thought about it a moment. "What was she like in your vision?"

Ianto thought about it. "Honestly? She was stubborn almost to a fault. She had a habit of questioning your authority. At the same time, she was resourceful, brave and caring."

Jack nodded. Once again, he was pleased at how Ianto was handling the grave responsibility he'd been given. It would have been so easy for the Welshman to tell Jack to hire Gwen or not to hire her for whatever reason. "Let's see how things go." Ianto nodded and left the office.

Jack turned on the monitor and chuckled as Gwen Cooper actually stepped on the invisible lift once while circling the Water Tower. 'Oh you are a clever girl. Let's see how you figure out the way in here.'

* * *

"She's still there. It's raining out, as usual, so she must be freezing her ass off." Owen looked over at Jack. "You sure you didn't get her pregnant at some point in time?"

Ianto snorted at that question, and sprinkled some chocolate shavings onto the top of the whipped cream of Tosh's hot chocolate. She looked like she could do with a sugar rush.

She looked up at him and smiled when he placed her mug in front of her. "Oh you are a Godsend, Ianto! Don't ever forget it!"

Tosh had unconsciously echoed Jack's earlier statement and Ianto smiled at her in response. "I try, Tosh." He was incredibly pleased that the friendship he had with Tosh was as easy in reality as it had been in the vision. He glanced at the screen to watch Gwen head in the direction that a pizza delivery driver was going. "Bet you anything she's going to try getting in here by bringing a pizza."

Owen let out a bark of laughter. "No one is that stupid, mate!"

Feeling a bit emboldened, he stood up straight and jerked his jacket into place. "All right! Five pounds says she brings pizza. Ten pounds says she brings two."

Owen clapped his hands together and pointed at Ianto. "You're on! Anyone else wanna strip the tea boy of some of his pay packet and a bit of his dignity?"

Jack was the first to speak. "Actually I'm siding with Ianto on this one, Owen."

Ianto turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow. Jack simply responded by doing a one-shoulder shrug.

Tosh seemed undecided until Suzie spoke up.

"We're talking about someone who not only chased us while we were out hunting a Weevil last night, but someone who chased us today after seeing what that Weevil could do." Suzie shook her head. "I'm not betting anything, though. No offense to either of you, but my betting with one or the other is a conflict of my personal interests." She raised her coffee mug in toast to Ianto.

Ianto fought a smile at that, but vowed to pick up the biscuits that Suzie liked the next time he was at Tescos getting Myfanwy's chocolate.

Tosh took off her glasses and smiled at Owen. Her heart was in her eyes, and it always amazed Ianto that Owen couldn't see the light that shone just for him. Then she sighed with a shrug. "I'm also siding with Ianto on this. Mostly because I don't want him to lose more than a maximum of ten pounds."

Owen smirked with glee and turned back to his monitor.

Ianto simply chuckled and started cleaning up. If Gwen failed to bring pizza, it would be up to him to go on a dinner run. He need not have worried, though. About half an hour after making the initial bet, he heard Owen's voice.

"Bugger!"

Tosh giggled softly. "Two pizzas, Ianto. Just like you said she might."

Ianto simply shook his head with a smile. "Lucky guess. I'll go and greet her." He poured himself a mug of coffee and headed up to the Tourist Office.

* * *

Gwen was mortified as the young man chuckled and took the pizzas from her. He indicated the door behind her. "Go on. Don't keep him waiting."

Gwen was still in shock as she walked down the hallway to what looked like a lift. Just before she could change her mind and head home, the doors slid shut and she was going down. She kept her eyes on the doors in front of her as she waited for them to open, only to spin around in shock as what she had thought was a wall opened behind her.

She swallowed and carefully descended the stairs and walked through what looked like a giant cog wheel door and approached an open barred door. She could see a young Japanese woman at a computer. If the woman noticed her, she gave no indication. Gwen took a few steps into the large room only to hear the sound of a door behind her. She turned just in time to see what looked to be a giant cage close with a decided clang.

She looked around and her attention was caught by what seemed to be a hand in a bubbling jar. Sparks drew her attention to where someone was working with a welder. The person had long hair, but Gwen was not going to base gender on that.

As she looked towards her left of the amazingly large subterrainean room, She caught sight of a huge monolith and various pools of water. Movement from a room upstairs caught her eye, and she focused on the one person she had come to see. She watched as the strange and handsome man from earlier that day walked down a metal staircase and right past her without seeming to see her. It was almost as if she were invisible since the person who had been welding removed their welding mask, revealing a rather attractive woman, also ignored her.

She took a deep breath as the man who had identified himself as Captain Jack Harkness sat at a desk and proceeded to write. She glanced over at the Japanese woman as she passed her workstation. One monitor had a wave pattern and the other seemed to have some sort of screen saver.

As she continued, Gwen looked over to the final person. Whoever he was, he was wearing a lab coat. As he was the only one she had seen thus far in such a coat, she guessed he was a doctor. There was a world map on his computer screen. It looked as if he was concentrating on someplace in Africa if the crosshairs were any indication.

She heard a giggle behind her, and the man in the lab coat snorted. That snort was followed by another bout of giggles from the Japanese woman.

The doctor laughed. "I Can't do this! I'm sorry! I'm rubbish! I give up!" He threw his pen down and grinned.

The Japanese woman pointed at him, her eyes dancing with mirth. "HE set me off!"

The woman who had been welding seemed slightly annoyed. "Well that lasted naught point two seconds."

The man regarded her. "Hmmm ... She actually brought pizza."

The woman with the long hair chuckled. "Two pizzas, Owen! You're dishing out 30 quid!"

Owen. So his name was Owen, and his eyes lost their mirth as he turned to glare at the woman who had teased him. "Shut it!"

Jack Harkness, who looked a little upset about the joke being over, but still amused at her confusion, approached. "Come on! She was going to say 'I delivered your pizza' and I was gonna say 'How much?' And she says 'Oh, whatever! 20 quid!' And I say 'Ooo! I don't have any money.' I was working on a punchline had I got there. But it would have been good."

Gwen felt utterly humiliated. They had apparently bet upon her bringing pizza, and were treating her like some sort of joke. "I delivered your pizza. I think I had better go."

Jack gave her a 'you have got to be kidding!' look. "I think we've gone past that stage."

The woman who had teased Owen addressed her directly for the first time. "You must have been freezing out there. How long were you walking around, three hours?"

Gwen gaped and looked around. "You could see me?"

As the woman nodded, Jack addressed the group. "And before we go any further, who the HELL orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?"

Owen raised a finger. "Uh ... yeah! That'd be me! Sorry, I'm a twat!" He didn't look sorry at all.

Gwen swallowed and turned to Jack. "That man at the hospital? That porter? What happened to him? That was real, wasn't it? He was attacked."

Jack's answer was blunt and almost heartless. "He's dead."

Gwen frowned in confusion. "But ... there's no one gone missing."

The very attractive young Japanese woman spoke up for the first time since the bout of laughter. "We took the body, retrospectively changed the work rota, planted a false witness who 'saw' him leaving the hospital, giving him an alibi for the next 48 hours. So when his body's pulled out of the docks next Tuesday night, he's only been missing for three days."

"He was murdered." Gwen needed to clarify that.

"Yeah!"

Gwen felt a small ball of anger in the pit of her stomach at that, again, callous attitude. "And you covered it up."

The Japanese woman didn't seem fazed at all at Gwen's almost accusatory tone. "It's my job."

Gwen turned to Jack "Who are you?"

Jack smirked, as if waiting for that question. "Torchwood."

That didn't clarify anything. "What's Torchwood?"

With a small flourish, Jack motioned to the room. "This is Torchwood. All around you."

Now Gwen was worried because she'd seen a lot. There were plenty of shows out there that told what happened when someone stumbled upon a secret organization. "And what happens to me? I'm police. Constable Gwen Cooper. You can't do anything."

Jack grinned and glanced up. Gwen turned and saw the young Welshman from earlier standing there with the pizza she had brought.

He was regarding her oddly. Not like she was a complete stranger. More like she was a friend he'd been expecting. She gave him a shy smile and felt a slight wave of gratitude. As embarassed as she had been upon entering this place, it would have been worse if she had still been carrying the pizza.

Jack turned and motioned to the doctor. "Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper."

The man in question gave Jack a glare. "'Doctor' Owen Harper, thank you."

Whether Jack heard or not, he continued and motioned to the Japanese woman. "Toshiko Sato, computer genius." He waved to the welding woman. "Suzie Costello, she's second-in-command."

Suzie looked up from what she had been examining and smiled.

Jack's tone took on a warmer feel as he walked over to where the young Welshman was. "And this is Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time."

Ianto's tone was also full of warmth and nodded a little. "I try my best."

Jack turned to Gwen and gave her a megawatt grin. "And he looks good in a suit."

Though he hardly seemed offended, Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Careful. That's harassment, sir."

Jack chuckled. "Only if you tell me not to do it, Ianto. You have yet to complain about my compliments. Right then! PC Cooper. Do you want to come see?"

Gwen blinked. There was an odd dynamic that seemed to flow through everyone here. It made her feel ... almost welcome now. Like she had gone through some sort of hazing ritual. A test that she had passed. "See what?"

Jack looked into her eyes. "You saw the murder." He motioned with his head. "Come and see the murderer."

Gwen watched Jack walk away and looked around in confusion. They all gave her a small smile before going back to their respective projects.

Suzie nodded. "Go with him."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Gwen hurried after Jack. "What is Torchwood? Who are you? What is this place?" Any other questions were cut off by something screeching overhead. She ducked as something large swooped down. "Oh!" No one else seemed bothered. "What was that?"

Toshiko didn't even look at her. "Pterodactyl."

Gwen stared at Tosh in disbelief a moment until Jack called her.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

Ianto chuckled as Gwen walked after Jack like she was a bewildered puppy.

Owen and the two women joined in the mirth a moment before Suzie spoke up. "Oh the look on her face when she saw Myfanwy was priceless! I swear she thought the old girl was going to eat her."

Owen snorted. "Of course you lot are amused. I'm out 30 quid!"

Ianto threw away the pizza boxes from lunchtime. "I'm willing to take my payment in the form of coffee. There's a nice blend that goes about 10 quid a pound."

Owen pointed at Ianto. "Deal! I get a cup, right?"

Ianto nodded. "Of course." Then he shared a smile with Tosh. Then he made a little jerk with his head. When Tosh gave Ianto a confused look, he returned it with one filled with significance stating that he knew she fancied Owen and provided her with a perfect opportunity to go out with him.

Tosh blushed slightly. "You could always buy me dinner or drinks after work, Owen."

Owen spun and gave Tosh a wide-eyed stare. "Wait! Let me see if I got this. Are you suggesting a date?"

Tosh glanced at Suzie and Ianto saw the woman nod at her in encouragement. Then she ducked her head and fiddled with her pencil. "Well ... yes, actually. I suppose I am. Only if you don't mind, that is."

Owen looked like someone had slapped him over the head with a rubber chicken. After a moment of opening and closing his mouth a few times, he shrugged. "Sure! Why the Hell not? Might be fun." Then he swallowed and looked away quickly. "Might even be worth a repeat."

Ianto felt a surge of satisfaction as he headed for the bin to dispose of the rubbish. He turned around and almost jumped when he found Tosh standing there with a look of confused gratitude on her face. "How did you know? I mean ... I never told anyone."

Ianto smiled and shook his head. "You didn't have to. The only one who couldn't see it was Owen."

Tosh surged forward and gave Ianto a brief, strong hug. "Thank you. I never would have suggested it on my own."

Ianto watched her go. "I know." That was murmured to himself and went about cleaning the coffee machine for the night.

* * *

Gwen was in shock as she followed Jack back to the main area. "Why are you showing me all of this? It's classified, isn't it?"

The American seemed amused. "Way beyond classified."

The ball of fear was back. "What are you gonna do to me?"

If anything, the question seemed to amuse him more "What did you imagine?" He headed up to the office, not waiting for Gwen to answer.

Gwen took a deep breath and looked down. "Well, I've seen too much. Your names and everything, and the Weevil, and ..." She looked at Toshiko, who looked back almost innocently. "You can dump a man in the water and lie about his death." She looked up as Ianto headed into Jack s office. Jack left the office a moment later with his coat on.

"Oh-kay! Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning. Owen, first thing, get a hold of Chandler and Bell, cos I think they're lying. Ianto, if he needs back-up, then you'd better be on stand-by. Suzie, I know it's a pain in the ass, but I need the costing on your research, and as for you," He turned to look at Gwen. "you're coming with me. This way."

Gwen started after him and muttered. "I'm getting tired of following you."

Jack regarded her a moment. "No you're not, and you never will."

Gwen was confused at that comment, so she followed.

Later on, while talking over drinks in the nearby pub, she felt oddly giddy. "So ... You catch aliens for a living?"

Jack beamed at her. "Yes, we do."

Gwen shook her head. "You're an alien-catcher?"

Jack looked like he was about ready to laugh. "Yes, I am."

Out of curiosity, Gwen had to ask. "Caught any good aliens?"

Though he was obviously still amused, Jack answered deadpan. "Tons of 'em!"

That was it. Gwen had to laugh. "That's hell of a job description."

Jack nodded. "Sure is."

The two of them laughed at the situation and Gwen shook her head. "This is so weird."

Jack nodded again. "Yeah. So ... interested?"

Gwen swallowed her beer hard and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

Jack motioned towards the Plass. "In joining, that is. Look at it this way. As a police officer, you serve and protect. Torchwood does the same thing, but on a grander scale."

Gwen frowned. "But that porter ..."

Jack nodded and, for the first time, she saw a hint of remorse in the man. "Yes. There are, sadly, casualties. Just like there are casualties in police work. We hide them because the world isn't ready for the truth just yet. We don't just catch aliens. We scavenge the stuff they leave behind. Find ways of using it. Arming the human race for the future. The twenty-first century is when it all changes, and you've got to be ready."

Gwen frowned in thought. "But who's in charge of you? Is it the government or what?"

Jack shook his head. "We're separate from the government. Outside the police. Beyond the United Nations. If one power got hold of this stuff, they could use it for their own purposes."

Gwen wasn't convinced. "But so could you."

Jack shook his head and spoke with conviction. "All alien technology stays on the base. No-one's allowed to take anything outside."

* * *

At that moment, Owen and Tosh were sharing a drink at a club where a blonde woman Owen would never meet stroked the leg of her boyfriend. The alien perfume and scanner were safely in the Hub being archived by Ianto while Suzie contemplated her next chess move against him. She hadn't won a game yet, and found the challenge thrilling. At the same time, she was delighted that she had a little bit in common with the quiet young man. Neither of them had had the ideal father, and they both strove to acheive more in hopes of not feeling like failures.

* * *

Jack looked at the Welsh woman across from him. He could see that she was thinking very hard about his proposition. Normally, he would retcon someone. He trusted Ianto's judgment, though, and he had gotten the feeling that this Gwen Cooper would be an excellent addition to the team.

Gwen nodded after a moment. "I must be bloody mad, but yeah. I'll join up. I became a cop to protect people, and it sounds like what you do will do it better than what I do." She shook her head. "Don't know what I'm going to tell my boyfriend."

Jack pursed his lips. That had never been an issue. "Tell him you're in Special Ops and you've signed the Official Secrets Act. It was the explanation that made the most sense."

Gwen nodded and took another drink before laughing. "Bloody hell! I'm an alien-catcher!"

Jack laughed as well. "Welcome to Torchwood, Miss Cooper."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 4: New Girl in Town

**Shades of Grey**

_A Torchwood Fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

Part 4 - New Girl in Town

* * *

Gwen was beyond thrilled. She'd had an awesome night with Rhys, with the exception of a boring movie, and now she was starting with her new job. As she got into the SUV, her phone went off. She flipped it open and blinked at the message.

_**You're a new piece to the puzzle, Miss Cooper. Don't force yourself to fit in. You'll find your place soon enough. BTW - How do you take your coffee?**_  
_**-IJ**_

Tosh beamed at her when she got a glimpse of the message. "That's Ianto for you. He's relatively new, too, but he knows how to make you feel at home. As soon as he knew how I worked, he knew what I needed when I needed it."

Gwen quickly sent a text back thanking Ianto and stating her preference. Then she looked around. "You got enough kit?"

Suzie chuckled. "It's just basic tracking and surveillance for the crash site."

Gwen looked over at Tosh's workstation in interest.

The Asian woman obligingly moved a little so Gwen could see better. "With this we can tap into the CCTV networks, national databases ..."

Gwen blinked. "But ... this is CRIMINT!" She looked to the rear-view mirror and met Jack's eyes in the reflection. "This is the police computer system. You shouldn't have this!"

Jack laughed and shook his head. "You might want to stop saying 'you' and start saying 'we'."

Gwen blushed a little and fell silent. Suzie saved her, though. "Don't worry too much about it. This is your first night. All you have to do is stand back and watch us work. If you see a place to jump in, feel free to do so."

When they got to the scene, Owen swore. "Shit. The amateurs got here first."

They all left the SUV and Jack straightened his coat. "All right. Usual formation."

Gwen turned to Owen. "What's the usual formation?"

Owen picked up his kit and gave her a quick smirk. "Varies."

Gwen followed and turned to Suzie. "How can a usual formation vary?" She noticed that everyone else had a kit and almost kicked herself when she had to turn back and rush to get her own. Once she had it, she ran back to the tent. The officers at the barrier let her through and she thought she'd have no problem with the officers at the tent.

The officer already standing there stopped her from entering further than the main entrance of the tent. "Who the hell are you?"

Gwen felt the blush bloom on her cheeks. She could have gone back after gaining initial admission. "Sorry!"

A second officer joined the first and glared at her. "This area's restricted."

She was saved from further embarrassment when Suzie came through to give her a look full of understanding. "It's all right, gentlemen. She's with us." She smiled as she led Gwen towards the meteorite. "Don't let them push you around."

Jack spared Gwen a smile before turning to Owen. "What do we know?"

"Bog standard space debris." Owen gave Gwen a smirk. "That's a technical term."

Far from being impressed, Gwen glared at the snarky man. "Yeah, thanks." Suzie chuckled from where she was standing.

Jack clapped his hands once like a teacher getting the attention of his students. "So take all the readings and let's get out of here."

Gwen watched as they went to work. Tools and scanners were tossed to and fro as if they were kids playing catch rather than professionals finding out about some unknown piece of space debris.

Owen glanced up and motioned to the box near her. "Make yourself useful, sweetheart! Pass us the big chisel from the toolbox."

If there was one thing that grated on Gwen's nerves, it was someone calling her a pet name when not given permission. "Not sweetheart - Gwen. One syllable, sure you can manage it."

Rather than being put off, Owen gave her a mock-innocent look. "Not sweet cheeks? Freckles? New Girl?"

Suzie reached over and pulled out a chisel. "Don't let him get to you. It just encourages him."

Gwen smirked as Suzie passed the chisel to Owen. "You know ... it's a shame your tool's not big enough for the job, darlin'."

Jack chuckled even as Owen glowered while carefully taking a sample. "All right, kids. Settle down or I'll have to separate you. Let's get finished up here and head back."

* * *

Carys sniffled as she hung up the phone. She hadn't felt so wretched in such a long time. She wanted to die from the embarrassment of it all. She blinked when a handkerchief came into her line of sight.

"Whoever it is that made you cry is not worth the tears of such a pretty girl."

Carys blinked and looked at the source of the voice. He was fairly attractive and looked like a business man in his suit. She took the handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. "Thank you."

The young man smiled. "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

Alarms went off in Carys' head and she swallowed against the panic. "Thank you, but I'm not interested in hooking up with anyone."

Instead of acting irritated and demanding, the young man smiled. "Neither am I. Besides ... I have plans to meet up with my boyfriend later. This is just coffee so you can compose yourself and put on a smile before going either home or back into the club."

Carys sighed, feeling relieved. "It would have to be home. There's no re-admittance to the club." She managed a smile. There were worse things than going to a coffee shop with a good looking young man, even if he was gay.

Some time later, she was laughing at something her companion had said when a new voice interrupted them. She had learned that his name was Ianto Jones and that he worked as an archivist at a small company, but not the company's name.

"Ah. So this is where you disappeared to." Another man leaned against the table and beamed a megawatt smile at her friend. He was very handsome and didn't seem at all bothered that he was wearing a coat that was outdated by decades. "Turn my back one second, and you're off getting coffee with a pretty girl."

When he turned to her, Carys felt her heart flutter a little. 'Why do all the good-looking ones turn out to be gay, taken or both?' She smiled in return. "Pleased to meet you, I'm carys Fletcher."

"Jack Harkness. The feeling is mutual." He motioned to an empty seat. "May I join the two of you?"

Ianto nodded. "I don't see a problem with it. We were almost finished. I was about to pay the bill then see to it that Carys got home safely."

Jack made a noise as he sat down. "Coffee is good, Ianto, but ice cream cures all woes."

Carys giggled. She had, in fact, dealt with many a broken heart with the help of a pint of chocolate ice cream. "I wouldn't want to impose."

Jack made a dismissing motion. "Nonsense! It wouldn't do for me to be out-dashed by Ianto, here."

Ianto's left eyebrow quirked up. "Is that an actual word?"

After a moment, Jack simply smiled. "Of course it is! Come on! Let's hit an ice cream parlor and then see your lovely young friend home."

Carys stood and shook her head. "Thank you, all the same, but I'll just get a cab."

Ianto smiled and handed a little card over to her. "If you ever need a friendly ear to listen ..."

Carys was touched as she took the card and looked at it. On it were Ianto's name and a phone number. "Thank you for everything." She picked up her purse and headed out of the shop, her earlier sorrow all but forgotten.

* * *

Ianto smiled as the young girl left the coffee shop and pulled out his wallet, his fingers brushing on the tech that would activate the inflatable cell as he did so.

Jack gave him a bemused look. "So who was your new friend?"

Ianto smiled at Jack, feeling his insides warm. "She's just someone who deserves a little happiness. In another life, she could have had a much worse night."

Jack's expression softened. "Oh." He stood up and offered his hand to Ianto. "So what can you tell me about this meteorite we brought back to the hub?"

Ianto thought carefully. "That it should be placed in vacuum sealed isolation until we can return it to where it came from." He took Jack's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Jack looked worried. "Dangerous?"

Ianto flushed a little and lowered his voice. "The alien inside feeds off of sexual energy. It enters a human and makes them its host and then goes in search of its victims. Once it finishes with a victim, that victim is turned to dust."

Understanding lit in Jack's eyes. "Carys."

Ianto nodded and pulled out the inflatable cell activator. "I know we're not supposed to take tech out, but I saw this as an emergency." He handed it to Jack. "I'm glad I didn't have to use it."

Jack let out a breath. "So am I. How many?"

Ianto shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It never happened."

He closed his eyes as Jack caressed his face. "How do you not go mad with all the possible ways you can change things?"

Ianto opened his eyes and smiled at Jack. "Because, when you get right to the heart of the matter, even something that seems small can help one person. Isn't that what we're here for?" He leaned forward and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on. I don't know about you, but I could do with a cuddle right now."

* * *

The next afternoon, he was sitting at the conference room table eating his Chinese food and talking with the rest of the group. True, he was still just support, but he felt more at ease with the team than he had in his view of the future. He shared a smile with Jack as the older man left the table to use the bathroom and shook his head as the other three turned to Gwen.

"So what's he told you?"

Gwen blinked at Owen in confusion. "What about?"

Suzie made a motion with her hand. "Himself, obviously!"

"You've been here longer than I have." Gwen looked around in genuine surprise that they thought she knew more than they did.

Tosh groaned in disappointment. "We were banking on you!"

There was an answering nod from Owen. "You're a copper, trained to ask questions."

"You don't know anything?"

Owen shrugged. "Not who he is, not where he's from. Nothing, except him being gay."

If it were possible, Gwen's eyes would have popped right out of her head. "No, he's not. Really, do you think?"

Owen motioned over to Ianto. "He's shagging the Tea Boy, there. That kinda cinches it!"

Ianto almost dropped his chopsticks. "Not that it is any of your business, Owen, but we aren't shagging."

Owen murmured a 'yet' which earned him a smack from Suzie, who had to reach around Tosh to do it, then turned to Gwen again. "That point aside ... period military is not the dress code of a straight man."

Gwen shrugged a little in dismissal. "I think it suits him. Sort of classic."

Tosh smiled and nodded in agreement. "Exactly! I've watched him in action. He'll shag anything if it's gorgeous enough."

"Like Ianto, there, if he'd just defrost a little!" Owen yelped as Suzie smacked him again.

Ianto pointed at Owen with his chopsticks. "Decaf for a week, Harper!" Then he resumed eating.

Gwen smiled at Owen's unhappy groan. "You earned that, Darlin'." She turned to Tosh. "We know he's from America, right?"

Owen was rubbing his head grumpily. "We don't even know that for sure."

Ianto knew, but he wasn't about to share any information even if they did ask.

Suzie shook her head. "Tosh checked about a year ago. No US citizen by the name of Jack Harkness born in the last fifty years."

Gwen picked up a cracker and started nibbling on it. "Maybe his identity's classified."

Suzie shrugged. "Used to be something big in the CIA. That's what I think."

"He must have his reasons for wanting to keep things secret." Gwen nodded and resumed eating.

Owen snorted. "Sure he has. Doesn't stop me wanting to know what they are."

Ianto just shook his head and smiled at the Jack when he returned.

Jack grinned back and sat down.

* * *

Later that night, Ianto sighed as he listened to the steady gentle rhythm of Jack's heart beat. They weren't shagging as Owen had so crudely put it, but that didn't mean that they weren't lovers. There was so much that could be done with the hands and mouth. He smiled as Jack's right hand reached across to stroke Ianto's hair. "What do you think about Gwen?"

Jack chuckled. "I think that if Suzie hadn't been there at the site yesterday, Gwen would have chucked a chisel at Owen. She's a spitfire, that's for sure."

Ianto chuckled and brought up something he knew would irritate Jack. "I know you feel she should keep her personal life separate from Torchwood, and I understand why. She needs to be able to get away from it."

Jack's hand paused. "I sense you're going somewhere with this."

Ianto shifted and noticed Jack do the same so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. He stroked Jack's arm. "I just think Gwen might need someone to talk to. You know, about work. Otherwise, she might do something drastic, like ... sleeping with Owen perhaps."

Jack fell onto his back with a quick burst of laughter. "That WOULD be drastic! What would you suggest? We all sit around in folding chairs like a group therapy meeting?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, but what about her boyfriend? She says he's a lorry driver. We haven't needed something like that yet, but you never know when one will be needed. I'm not saying that it's definite! Things have already shifted, or I would have needed that inflatable cell. I'm just saying that it's better to be prepared." Jack seemed to be considering the proposition when Ianto took his previous position with his head resting on Jack's chest. "You could bring him in, let him look around. If he reacts badly, you could always Retcon him."

Jack hummed and resumed stroking Ianto's hair. "Basically, you're suggesting letting him see what Gwen does so she can vent at home when things bother her without having to worry about her boyfriend finding out by accident, and we'll get access to a lorry service in the bargain. Have I got the idea right?"

Ianto nodded. "Exactly."

Jack was silent a moment before Ianto felt him shrug. "Why not? Like you said: We could always Retcon him later."

Ianto smiled as he curled closer to the immortal man that he was already desperately in love with.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** She's back! She's bold! She may even be beautiful! =^_^=V (kitty victory)! I'm not going to go into what's been going on with the family stuff that kept me away for so long. The important thing is that I'm writing! Woo hoo! The wheels are, once again, in motion. More coming up in the following weeks!

**SPECIAL THANKS:** For Keara, my best friend in real life and on line, for the idea of Ianto having coffee with Carys and how to convince her to go with him in the first place. You should really check her out** here**.


	6. Chapter 5: Prologue to a Ghost Story

**Shades of Grey**

**A Torchwood Fic**

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

_Part 5 - Prologue to a Ghost Story_

* * *

Jack looked up as Ianto brought in some files. Since Gwen had joined, Jack had noticed Ianto losing weight and it was really starting to concern him. He thought he knew the cause of it. If it was what he suspected, then he knew he was to blame. As such, he was determined to put a stop to it. When Ianto turned to leave, Jack cleared his throat. It didn't escape Jack's notice that Ianto went tense, and Jack sighed. "Ianto ... come here."

Ianto straightened his suit and walked over. "Sir?"

Jack stood up and came around so he could lean against his desk. "It just dawned on me that I've been unfair to you. Since Gwen, and Rhys by extention, joined up, I've pretty much been relying on you to let me know about the various objects that have come through the rift." He reached out and caught Ianto's hands in his own. "That's not what you're here for, and it stops now."

Ianto sighed and seemed to deflate a bit. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Jack shook his head with a small, sad smile. "I know. If you were going to, you would have long before now." He directed Ianto to a chair so the young Welshman could sit down. "You should have, Ianto. I may be from the 51st century, but I'm just as human as the next man." He folded his arms and regarded his lover a moment before holding up a finger. "No matter what, you are not to tell me anything about the next item we recover. Understood?"

Ianto bit his lip before he nodded.

Jack squeezed Ianto's hands. "I can't use you like one of those magic 8-balls. You're more important to me than that." He nodded decisively. "Right! Now what we're going to do is go to a nice resteraunt where you will order a fully balanced meal. After you eat your fill, we will come back here where you will sleep a full eight hours." He smiled reassuringly. "Tomorrow you have the day off and I will bring you coffee for once."

Tosh called up. "Jack! We've got a reading! Not large, but on the move."

Jack walked over to the railing and looked down. "Do you think the three of you can take care of it, Tosh? Ianto needs some rest and I'm going to make sure he gets it. You can call Suzie in if you need the backup."

Tosh nodded with a kind smile on her face. "Of course, Jack. You do what you need to get a little color back into Ianto's complexion."

Owen tossed a piece of paper across the hub and it landed in the waste bin near Tosh's desk. "Yeah! I was starting to worry that the Teaboy was about to keel over."

Gwen beamed from where she was sitting. "I'll just give Rhys a call and tell him to keep that Lasagne warm." She had really come into her own since starting. It was as if telling her boyfriend actually made things easier for her.

Satisfied that things would be handled, he turned to Ianto who did, indeed, look exhausted. "Come on." He led the younger man out of the hub, not letting him stop for anything. When Ianto paused, Jack made sure he kept moving. "No information to anyone, Ianto."

* * *

Ianto didn't know whether to be relieved or upset at not being able to tell anyone about what was about to happen. He simply followed Jack to his Audi and let Jack drive to wherever the older man wanted to go.

Jack was quiet for a few minutes before speaking. "Ianto ... this can't go on. I'm not going to ask about the artifacts we encounter anymore, and I don't want you telling unless it's something you think we really need to know." He shook his head. "I said it before, and I say it now. You are more important to me than knowledge that I should come by on my own." He turned the wheel and pulled into a parking lot.

Ianto blinked when he saw that they were in the lot of a fairly expensive resteraunt. He knew, from experience, that one needed a reservation to get a table. "We can't eat here."

Jack chuckled and got out of the car. "Why not? It's as good a place to eat as any."

Ianto raised a tired eyebrow at him. "And I suppose you have a table reserved?"

Jack blinked and smiled brightly. "Always! Helped the owner about five years back and he promised me that there would always be a table waiting for me should I need it. I come here about once a year to catch up with him, but have never brought anyone here with me."

As he followed Jack into the resteraunt, Ianto let the implications of that statement sink in and the sentiment warmed him.

The young woman at the podium smiled at Jack in a way that said she wasn't sure if he was worthy of eating at her place of employ, but knew better than to turn him away without checking first. "Good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?"

Without missing a beat, Jack turned up his megawatt smile and nodded. "Yep! Jack Harkness. Name should be written on the top of the first page of the book next to a picture of me." He turned to Ianto. "My idea. So easy to fake an ID card. It's so much more efficient for them to have my picture here."

The woman's smile didn't change, but she nodded when she checked where Jack told her to and motioned to someone. "Sean will show you two gentlemen to your table. Thank you for coming, and enjoy your meals."

Jack bowed a little. "Always do!"

Ianto looked around as they were seated. The decor was simple and timeless in its creams and reds. There was a single candle on the center of their table along with two water goblets. That didn't surprise Ianto since he gathered Jack never drank anything except water. He picked up the menu and frowned when he noticed there were no prices and everything was written in Italian. His Italian was rusty, at best. He swallowed and offered a weak grin to Jack. "I suppose I'll have to trust you to order for me. Aside from the names of pastas, and maybe calamari, I haven't a clue as to what anything is."

Jack just grinned and nodded. "You'll probably enjoy what I usually get." When the waiter came to fill their goblets, Jack said something in Italian and motioned to Ianto.

Ianto arched an eyebrow at Jack. "You speak Italian like a native, but you can't understand a word of Welsh?"

Jack held up his hands. "Welsh is not a language I ever needed to learn. I can speak English, some Italian, some German, a little Japanese. Mostly stuff I needed to know during the war."

Ianto nodded and took a sip of his water. He looked up as the waiter returned with a bottle that he showed to Jack. "You don't drink."

Jack smiled warmly at Ianto. "Not usually, but I think that a special occasion like this one deserves a nice glass of wine."

When the bottle was placed on the table, Ianto frowned in confusion. "Special ... occasion?"

Jack shrugged. "Well ... a nice dinner like this one would constitute a date, don't you agree?"

Jack looked so adorably concerned that Ianto melted. "Yeah." He chuckled.

Jack smiled at him. "Was it anything like this?"

Ianto shook his head. "Good Lord, no!" He pursed his lips. "It didn't really happen until much later." He closed his eyes and felt his heart ache, but knew he had to tell Jack the truth. "I can't promise that events will happen the same way, but if the timing stays the same, then your wait will be over in less than a year."

Jack froze and his eyes went wide as he stared at Ianto. "The Doctor?"

Ianto nodded and fiddled with the corner of his napkin. He jumped when Jack reached over and grabbed his hands.

The look on Jack's face was a mixture of joy and seriousness. "I need my answers, Ianto. You know that." He waited as Ianto nodded. "Once I have them, I'll be back. I don't think I would have even considered it before meeting you, but I have an anchor in this time, now."

Ianto shook his head. "What makes me so special? I don't think I ever understood in my memories. I understand even less now since we've known each other for less time. I mean ... I'm just me and you've known so many people. Some must have been more fascinating than me."

"Is that what you really believe? That there's nothing about you to hold my interest?" Jack frowned in thought. "What are you saying?"

Ianto shook his head. "I just never knew where I stood with you." He smiled sadly. "Let's not talk about this here."

Jack nodded, but the look on the immortal's face said he knew what Ianto wasn't telling him. Jack knew that, in Ianto's vision, Ianto had died in doubt.

Their food arrived and Ianto concentrated on enjoying his meal. The two of them continued talking about lighter topics like Jack's enjoyment of Glen Miller and Ianto's fondness for James Bond movies.

Jack chuckled. "Maybe we can sit and watch it one day. You, me, pizza and Sean Connery! What do you think?"

Ianto smiled at that. "Sounds like a plan." They finished soon after and Jack led him to the Audi. Ianto frowned as he buckled himself in. "You didn't pay."

Jack smiled and started the car. "Arrangements for payment, including the tip, have already been made. I explained it to the owner how I sometimes have to run out in a hurry, and I never wanted anything I ate to go unpaid for."

Ianto had to admit that the plan made sense. He was dragged from his thought's by Jack's sad tone.

"When? How?"

Ianto bit his lip. He knew Jack was asking about his death. "In a way I can prepare for and avoid, so don't worry about it. I plan to be around for a very very long time." He gave Jack what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and was pleased when the other man relaxed and nodded in response. He frowned when they turned away from the Hub. "Jack?"

Jack spared him a glance before turning his attention back to the road. "I want you to sleep, Ianto, and there is no way you'll get a decent amount in with all the noise in the hub. Plus it's almost always damp, and I don't want you getting sick on top of everything else."

Ianto nodded. The explanation made sense, and he was touched that Jack was concerned about his health. He looked out the window and barely heard it when Jack took a call from the Hub, but he was glad that Jack's not being there hadn't resulted in them losing the artifact.

Jack's expression was serious when he finally parked in front of Ianto's building and turned to him. "I am a flirt and a tease as you well know, Ianto, but I am perfectly capable of a monogamous relationship. You will do everything in your power to be around for as long as possible, but I know you won't be around forever. I want to enjoy the time I do have with you and I never want you to doubt just how special you are to me."

Ianto felt his heart soar. It was the closest he had ever gotten to hearing Jack declare love. He turned his hand over to link fingers with the older man.

* * *

Jack hadn't liked the tone the conversation with Ianto had started to take during dinner, and had been beyond relieved when the amazing Welshman had asked to drop the subject. The thought of Ianto dying so young hurt more than he thought possible. The reassurance during the car trip had also calmed him. He had met so very few people that fascinated him as much as Ianto Jones did.

Ianto gave him the warm smile that never failed to brighten his mood.

Jack smiled back. "Come on. Let's get you to bed so you can get some sleep." He led Ianto up the stairs to the door to his flat, fully expecting to get a good night. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to get a kiss. It was with some surprise that Ianto turned to him after unlocking the door.

"Care to come in for a night cap?"

Lifting a hand, Jack brushed a thumb across the young man's bottom lip. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ianto shoved the door open in the same motion that he erased the space between them. He closed his hands around fistfulls of Jack's lapels and pulled him close, sealing their mouths together. He stepped backwards, pulling Jack with him, their toungues fully immersed in a battle for dominance.

The Welshman broke away with a panted gasp. He rested his forehead against Jack's and smiled. "If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have invited you in."

Jack casually settled his hands on Ianto's hips, wanting to keep contact with him. "I don't want you to rush yourself on my account."

"Never," Ianto replied. "My choice, and I did promise you wouldn't have much longer to wait." He kissed Jack again, lighter, more chaste, then stepped away. "Do you want a coffee?" He moved to the door and closed it, flipping the lock.

Jack shook his head in a negative answer and took the moment to look around. His eyes widened as he scanned the room. He didn't know what he was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it. The walls of the lounge area were painted a vibrant red. Tasteful and carefully chosen artwork decorated the walls. Furniture was sparse, but his eyes were drawn to the plush cream sofa, big enough for the both of them to lie on it comfortably. It was bookended by a pair of glass-topped accent tables with a matching cofee table, all made of what looked to be wrought iron.

"This is ... different," Jack said. The room was warm, welcoming. He liked it.

Hands smoothed over his shoulders. "Just wait until you see the bedroom," Ianto almost purred. With reverence and care, he slipped Jack's coat off, smoothing his hands over the fabric as he hung it in the short entry-way by the door. There was a faraway look in his eyes as he lovingly stroked the coat.

Jack crossed over to him, wrapping his arms around Ianto from behind. He nestled his chin on the Welshman's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I love this coat," Ianto mumbled, then cleared his throat and made a sweeping gesture to indicate the living room. "I just had the flat redone. It was rather drab, lifeless ... no color. I didn't want to live like that again. I mean, anymore."

Jack understood. He would have said as much if Ianto had given him a chance. But he didn't. He turned in Jack's embrace and kissed him again.

Led along by lips and tugging hands, Jack barely realized he was being stripped as he shuffled along. Ianto's motions were so careful, almost delicate. He didn't tear at Jack's clothes, he moved with deliberate slowness, sliding his braces away and taking the time to undo each and every button on his shirt. He shrugged out of his own suit jacket as they crossed into the bedroom.

A flash of unexpected color had Jack breaking away again. He blinked at the deep plum-colored walls, surprised by Ianto once again. Edging the windows and trim, was a pure pristine white, making the color of the walls truly pop. Despite the deep color, Jack didn't feel closed in. Again, the furnishings were minimal, silver-toned metal tables on either side of one of the largest beds Jack had ever seen. And he'd seen a lot of beds in his time.

Best of all, this bed was covered in the most alluring red sheets.

Ianto, his shoes and socks gone, tie missing and shirt half-unbuttoned, sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his palms. "You always said red was my color," he smiled.

Jack felt drawn to the Welshman and reached out to push the shirt off of Ianto's pale shoulders. "Even though I haven't yet, I fully agree with myself." He leaned over and resumed kissing Ianto. He knew, instinctively, that they were entering new territory. Something about Ianto's actions were different. That, and his comment, caused Jack's entire being to thrum with excited anticipation even before he felt those nimble fingers of Ianto's at the button of his trousers.

Jack pulled back to study Ianto's face, and was pleased that the younger man seemed a bit apprehensive, but was still comfortable. "Ianto, are you sure?" He had desired Ianto for quite a while, and never wanted to pressure him into doing something he would regret.

Ianto's only answer was a nod and shy smile. Satisfied, Jack pulled away to finish undressing. He wouldn't rush this. There might be times, in the future, when they could have a quick roll in sheets. Ianto deserved gentleness and patience this first time. It was, after all, the young man's first time with a man. When Ianto was naked, Jack took a moment to admire that body. He smiled in appreciation. "Gorgeous." The way Ianto blushed made Jack smile and he sat next to the Welshman and pulled him in for a few minutes of kissing that slowly became more passionate.

When they broke for air, Jack met Ianto's eyes. "Ianto ... if you aren't ready, you can stop me."

There was that smile again and, even though it was tinged with uncertanity, it spoke volumes about Ianto's readiness. "Just tell me what to do."

Jack caressed Ianto's face. It was slightly rought from the stubble of growing facial hair. Jack liked it and leaned forward to rub his face against Ianto's. "Lie back and trust me to take care of you."

Ianto swallowed and nodded. "I thought ... uhm ... that it was done with one person on their hands and knees."

Jack groaned at the mental image that caused to flash in his head. "Some other time. Right now, I want to see your face and I want you to be able to see mine." He frowned and looked around. "Of course, we won't be doing anything unless you have some sort of lubrication here." Jack was determined not to hurt Ianto the first time the young Welshman was with a man.

* * *

_this part has been edited for rating reasons. Soon to be on my website._

* * *

When he finally became aware of his surroundings again, both he and Ianto were fighting for oxygen.

Ianto swallowed and managed two words. "Bloody Hell!"

Jack collapsed next to him. "Good?"

Ianto nodded shakily. "I'm going to be sore as Hell in the morning, but damn me if it wasn't worth it." He looked down and groaned. "We're a right mess, but I'm too drained to care all that much."

Jack smiled and pushed himself up. He held up a finger when Ianto looked about to protest. "Quick to recover. Not up to running any marathons, but there's something I want to do." It was true, too. He slid from the bed and staggered to a previously unexplored room.

* * *

Ianto watched Jack wander towards the bathroom and closed his eyes as he tried to slow the beat of his heart a little. He had to open them again when he heard the sound of water running into the tub and smiled as he gathered what Jack was doing. His assumptions were proved right not two minutes later when Jack returned.

"Come on. A soak will ease the soreness you're going to feel in the morning, and it'll give me a few minutes to change your sheets."

Ianto allowed himself to be led into the bathroom and sighed as Jack helped him sit in the filling tub. "You don't have to change the sheets, Jack. I'll do that in the morning." When Jack looked like he was about to protest, Ianto turned the flow of water off with his foot. "It'll be a tight fit, but we can both get in here. Then you can pull out the sleeper sofa and we can curl up on that."

When Jack acquiesced, Ianto smiled and leaned against him. It was nice even before Jack picked up a washcloth and proceeded to clean the drying perspiration and other fluids off of the both of them. "How did I measure up?"

Jack paused a moment in his actions before resuming and speaking softly. "I never compare one person with another, but I can promise you that you have nothing to be ashamed of, Ianto Jones." There was a gentle pressure of lips against Ianto's shoulder and Jack spoke again. "If I do live forever, I'll never forget you or this first time with you."

Ianto believed him and angled his head to look Jack in the eyes. "God, I love you." He smiled at the gobsmacked look on Jack's face. "I don't expect you to say anything in return, and I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to say anything, but I didn't say anything until it was too late, and ..." Jack's lips on his silenced him and the expression on the immortal man's face was serious when he spoke next.

"In almost two hundred years, I have never met anyone like you, Ianto. I doubt I'll ever meet anyone like you ever again. I'm not going to speak words of love because I'm not in love with you. At least, not just yet. I do want you to know that I care deeply about you. That, in and of itself, is a kind of love." Jack looked suddenly unsure, and the expression was adorable. "Am I making any sort of sense?"

Ianto chuckled and nodded. "Perfect sense."

After the conversation, Jack finished washing them off and then wrapped Ianto up in a bath sheet to dry off before going into the lounge to pull out the sleeper. The rest of the night, Ianto felt safe and content as he and Jack cuddled on the sleeper's surprisingly comfortable mattress.

* * *

to be continued ...

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, I must thank my best friend, Keara, for all of her help with this fic. Since the links never work, you should check her out in my Favorite Author section.

This fic has been edited to M content. It had been MA before, which is not allowed on fanfiction dot net. I hope to have my own site up soon. Right now, nothing is there except a "contact" link. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 6: Ghost Stories

**Shades of Grey**

A Torchwood Fic

* * *

_By: Tenshi-Chan_

* * *

**Part 6 - Ghost Stories**

* * *

Suzie looked up when the alarm alerted that someone was coming in. It was too early for Owen, and the other two women were already here. That left Ianto, which disturbed Suzie a bit. She had been called to help retrieve an alien artifact and had been informed that Ianto would have the day off.

It was with some surprise, then, when Jack entered the Hub whistling a happy tune that sounded familiar, but Suzie couldn't place it. "I thought you were in your bunk!"

Jack grinned. "Nope! Good morning, ladies!"

Gwen glanced up and grinned. "It's like that old American sitcom right now. Charlie's Angels?"

Tosh giggled. "Does that make Jack Charlie? Who would Owen and Ianto be?"

Gwen seemed to think about it for a moment. "I don't know if Owen would make a good Bosley. Ianto, now, he seems to be perfect for the role. He efficient and organized and he's much better looking than Bill Murray, that's for sure."

Suzie chuckled. "Can't argue, there. Plus Bosley was always in the background making sure things got done. Perfect for Ianto."

Jack shook his head. "I never saw it, so I wouldn't know."

When she saw how confused Gwen looked, Suzie snorted. "That's Jack. One minute, he's talking about an alien artifact like he's handled it all his life. The next, he's clueless about something that seems so mundane. Do you know that he's never seen a James Bond film?"

"Ianto's going to change that." Jack was beaming. "Later on, barring you all needing me here, I'm going back over to his place and he's going to have me watch a movie titled 'Goldfinger'." He shrugged. "I can only guess King Midas went berserk."

"Ohhhh! Is that where you were, then?" Gwen closed a folder and tilted her head. "How is he? Did he get a good night's sleep like you wanted?"

Suzie knew the grin on Jack's face, and smiled a pleased smile to herself. It was about time the two stopped tip-toeing around one another.

"Eventually." Jack brought his hands together in a loud clap and rubbed them as if they were chilled. "All right. As soon as Owen gets in, let's get together and you can tell me all about our newest little trinket!"

As if on cue, Owen stumbled in groggily. He looked around and then swore under his breath. "Forgot you gave the coffee boy a day off. I knew I should have stopped off at Starbucks."

Suzie tutted at him. "That's what you get for not keeping a stash for emergencies." With that, she pulled out a canister of instant coffee and grinned at him. "Not as good as Ianto's, but it's quick and it's here." She pointedly ignored Owen's glare as she headed up to the kitchenette to heat some water. That's when the alarm sounded again and Suzie watched as Ianto walked in. He was wearing denim jeans and a matching jacket. It was odd seeing the younger man in casual clothing, but she saw that he still held himself with that air of professionalism that she rather admired about him.

Jack let out a groan. "Ianto. You were supposed to stay home!"

Suzie also frowned in disapproval. She had to admit that he did look marginally better, but she agreed with Jack.

Ianto held up a bag. "I figured I'd bring in some coffee and sandwiches."

Owen was on him in a heartbeat. "You bloody angel! I was not going to be able to tolerate instant."

Suzie gave Ianto a sheepish smile as the younger man turned a questioning gaze on her. "Well it was either that, go out for Starbucks, or try and work the coffee machine. Instant seemed the way to go."

Ianto nodded. "And since I'm here, maybe I can put the object you got last night, if you managed to get it, into the archives then go straight home." That said, he handed Owen one of the thermoses in the bag he had. Suzie grinned when she saw that there was a neat letter "_**O**_" written on the side of the otherwise plain thermos.

Tosh spoke up. "Oh you should have seen it, Ianto! Gwen ran like a gold medalist! Jumping fences and maneuvering around the pedestrians like a pro. She did way better than Owen."

The medic snorted. "Rub it in, why don't you?" Then he smirked. "She beat Suzie, too, and Suzie was the one with the SUV. Bloody unfair if you ask me."

Suzie's smirk matched Owen's. "No one asked you, Owen. Besides ... what's the point of being the Second in Command if you don't get the odd perk now and then?" She gratefully took the thermos Ianto handed her and smiled as she opened it and poured some of the delicious nectar it contained into the cup that the lid doubled as. She had to chuckle when she saw that he had already added everything to the thermos so all she would have to do was pour and enjoy. "Anyway, as Tosh was saying, Gwen managed to get the artifact. When Owen and I caught up with her, she turned to us claiming to have seen a ghost. To be fair, we would have been with her if a security gate hadn't closed just as we got there."

Tosh's voice broke in. "Oh! I have it on CCTV!" Everyone gathered to see the projection on the wall. "This is the feed from the station camera. Gwen grabs the kid, she's got his jacket, and he just slips out." The events played out clearly for everyone to see.

Suzie had to admit that she was impressed. She turned to Gwen, who looked agitated. As if being reminded of the previous night's adventure had just made her feel like it had just happened. "Are you okay?"

Gwen turned to Tosh. "And then?"

Tosh pursed her lips. "Suzie and Owen arrive, and then ... nothing." She smiled apologetically at the newest member of the team. "Sorry."

Gwen shook her head. "No! It was as real as this is! MORE real! I didn't just see that little boy, I could ..." She looked as if she were struggling with words. "I could hear what he was thinking. I could feel it!" She looked around imploringly. "It was like I was the one who was lost."

Owen's voice cut into Gwen's tirade, apparently still upset about being beaten by the new girl. "Intense emotions could be caused by a neurological event. Hallucinations? Dementia?"

Jack, who had been standing back, passed Suzie. He walked over and picked the device up. "Doesn't look like much."

Gwen's eyes were flashing. "I WASN'T hallucinating, Owen." Her voice dripped venom, and if looks could kill ... Owen would have dropped dead on the spot. "And I'm NOT bloody senile!"

Ianto had finished passing out coffee, and he spoke up. "Perhaps there should be a rule book. Rule number one ... no pressing any buttons. Of course Jack would be breaking that rule all the time."

Suzie fixed Ianto with a look. "How did you know Gwen pressed a button?"

Ianto blinked at her, then motioned to the device that Jack was currently holding. "I looked at it. It's quite obvious that that circular part is a button, even to an idiot."

Jack's voice was curious when he spoke up. "So you were holding the object and pressed this button?" He was fiddling with the object. When everyone started talking at once in objection, he gave them all a look. "As_ if_!" He put the item down and turned to Ianto. "So, now ... are you going to go home peacefully, or am I going to have to drag you there and tie you to the bed?" He smirked at Welsman. "Please tell me I'll have to tie you to the bed."

Ianto sighed in near exasperation. "No."

Jack looked almost dejected and sighed. "Can't blame me for trying."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You know my feelings on fraternization in the workplace during normal work hours, Sir."

Jack grinned brightly. "Ahhh ... but you aren't supposed to be here today, so the rule doesn't apply."

Ianto actually looked gobsmacked for a second, and Suzie almost chuckled at how much it made him look like a kid who'd just been shoved into the ladies' room at school. He cleared his throat. "Some other time, maybe."

Owen groaned at the same time Tosh let a giggle escape and Suzie, herself, let out a wolf whistle.

"Oh give it a rest!" With that, Owen turned away and picked up a nearby phone book.

Ianto blushed brightly and cleared his throat. "Shall I put the artifact into the archives before I go, then?"

Jack shook his head. "We have to find out what this device does first."

After a moment's hesitation, Ianto nodded and headed towards the cog wheel. The rest of the team dispersed.

Suzie happened to glance at Gwen and noticed the woman watching Ianto intensely. "Gwen?"

"Hm? Oh! Well ... I never noticed it before, but he's a bit of all right, isn't he?" She gave her head a small shake.

Suzie shook her head. "Don't go there, Gwen. You have a boyfriend, and it looks like Jack and Ianto are together now."

Gwen snorted. "Oh I know that, but there's nothing wrong with looking, is there?"

Suzie thought about it for a moment before smiling at Gwen. "The scruffy look DOES make him look lush."

Tosh walked over to them. "I'm sorry, but what are we talking about?"

Suzie turned to the smaller Japanese woman. "How good Ianto looks in jeans."

Tosh seemed to think about it a moment. "I'll admit he does look quite good like that, but I much prefer the suits."

Suzie grinned at her. "But those jeans REALLY hug his arse, don't they?" She smiled when the two women nodded in agreement.

Jack cleared his throat. "If you think that's something, you should see his ass OUT of those jeans."

Owen groaned. "Thanks, Jack. I didn't really want that mental image of the tea boy."

Tosh blushed and turned back to her computer, Gwen had the decency to look sheepish, and Suzie smirked at her boss. "Do we get a peek?" It was a rather impertinent question, but Suzie had known Jack long enough to be comfortable asking him and she loved the way it made Owen growl. She didn't know whether it was in irritation or discomfort and she didn't really care.

Jack laughed at that and shook his head. "Not up to me, and I don't see Ianto agreeing to that sort of thing any time soon. Now if we're done gossiping about Ianto, let's try and track down that kid Gwen saw."

* * *

Ianto was bored out of his mind at home. He was bored, anxious, and he desperately wanted to get that damned Ghost Machine into the archives before it did the damage he had seen it doing. Not only to Gwen, who would be an unwilling assitant in a suicide, but to Owen ... who would witness the beginning of a rape and murder. Not only that, it would feel as if it were happening to him. Regardless of whether Owen felt the victim or the criminal in that scenario, it was something his friend did not deserve to feel.

In hopes of alleviating the boredom, he started going through a cookbook he had purchased when he had first moved back to Wales. He wasn't a magnificent cook, but he did very well when he followed a cook book. He found a recipe for a nice roast with caramelized onions. He had a lot of the ingredients, but he'd have to run to the shops for everything else. He checked just to make sure before making a quick list and headed out. He sent a text to Jack so the immortal wouldn't stop off for take-away.

He sighed as he walked down the street. He would have driven his Audi, but the shops were not too far away, and he enjoyed the sunshine. Right at that moment, Gwen and Owen would be off chatting with Tom Flanagan. Ianto smirked as he remembered just how indignant Owen would be at being introduced as the rookie.

He smiled at the shop keeper as he entered and grabbed a shopping basket. He wasn't getting much, so he didn't need a trolley. He headed straight for the produce section to pick out the onions and some potatoes for a side dish.

He got a few more items he was running low on at home. It made more sense rather than make another trip later on. One of the last things he picked up was a sponge cake for afters. There weren't that many people waiting to be rung up, so Ianto stepped into the queue. He was out of the shop and on his way home before he knew it. He had plenty of time to get the roast prepared. He looked forward to going in the next day. He really was not cut out to be a house wife.

* * *

Jack entered Ianto's flat that evening in eager anticipation and was not disappointed as the delicious aroma of meat cooking wrapped around him. He bit back the cliche greeting. "Hey! That smells absolutely heavenly!" He took off his coat and carefully hung it up and took his boots off before walking further into the room. "Maybe I should make you stay home more often." He smiled when he saw the table beautifully set complete with candles waiting to be lit and two water goblets which were already filled.

"Dear Lord no. I nearly went mad as it was today." Ianto walked out, drying his hands and smiled one of those genuinely happy smiles. "Please have a seat. Your timing is excellent. In this instance, at any rate."

Jack snorted. "Oh, ha ha!" He smiled warmly to take the sting of his sarcasm away as he sat down.

Ianto chuckled and brought in a platter and a basket of rolls. The Welshman hadn't brought out the entire roast. He'd opted, instead, to place two servings of everything onto the serving dish so the table wasn't crowded with various dishes and utensils. "I'll be right back with the butter and gravy."

While Ianto was gone, Jack dished up the delicious looking roast along with some mashed potatoes that looked like Ianto had made them from scratch and Brussels sprouts that had a faint aroma of garlic. He smiled when Ianto returned and kissed his cheek in thanks before lighting the candles and sitting down.

Ianto selected a roll before handing Jack the basket. "So what did I miss after I left?"

Jack shrugged and picked his own roll. "Not that much. Gwen and Suzie went to talk to that Tom Flanagan. Nice fellow, according to Gwen. Very chatty family. Owen wanted to go, but Gwen threatened to introduce him as a rookie if he did, so he stayed at the hub and did some paperwork that he kept forgetting to do." He bit into his roll and chewed before talking again. "I found out who that kid was. We're going to try to find him tomorrow." He looked up when he sensed a tenseness in the air. "What's wrong?"

Ianto shook his head, but he looked miserable about something.

Jack sighed and reached over to place his hand over Ianto's. "Please stop dwelling over what you've seen. Is it something we all survive?"

Ianto looked up at Jack and gave him a nod with a shaky smile. "Yeah."

Jack nodded once. "So it'll be all right. Just put it all out of your mind and let's not spoil this delicious meal that you so carefully prepared with talk about shop." He smiled when Ianto relaxed a fraction and nodded. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow. One: Because you come back in. Two: Because I plan to take Gwen to the shooting range for a quick shooting lesson."

Ianto surprised him then. "Mind if I tag along to the shooting range? I haven't been down there physically, yet. I'd rather be safe than sorry. Things might change for the better because of what I've seen, but I'd rather be prepared for them to change for the worse."

Jack nodded, seeing the logic behind Ianto's request. "Sure! Could be almost fun!"

If he had known what Ianto had seen, fun would be far from being a priority and he wouldn't have been so quick to tell the Welshman to put it out of his mind.

* * *

48 hours. Jack sat at his desk and thought about the item that had caused his whole team so much heartbreak. Just over 48 hours previous, he had been telling Ianto not to worry about what he had seen. Now Gwen was suffering from the shock of actually killing someone and getting their blood on her hands regardless of how unwilling a participant she was in that act and Owen was still understandably upset at living through the prelude to Lizzie Lewis' rape and murder. Tosh and Suzie were both fine, physically, but Tosh blamed herself for not seeing that Owen was about to push the button and Suzie felt that, as second in command, she should have been the one holding the blasted thing.

He looked up as Ianto returned from the secure archives and held up a hand. His poor gorgeous Welshman who had seen it all happening before it happened and had wanted to stop it all, but had restrained himself. He smiled weakly when Ianto took it. "I admire you so much, Ianto Jones, for listening to me and not telling me what you had seen. I would not have been able to stay silent."

Ianto smiled sadly at him. "But you were right, Jack. The temptation to change things can be too great at times. I have to learn how to judge when a situation arises that I remember everyone handling. This is Torchwood, and it was best that Gwen learned that it isn't always sunshine and roses and ogling the coffee boy."

Jack sputtered a laugh. "You learned about that?"

Ianto shrugged. "I'd be blind not to notice. If it looks like it might get out of hand, I'll have a word with her." He handed Jack a mug.

Jack took the coffee and relished in the way it warmed him after he swallowed. "Anything I really need to know about in the future?"

A brief haunted look filled Ianto's eves before the Welshman shook his head. "I'll be sure to tell you. Let's stay here tonight. I know your bed is smaller than the one at my flat, but I think we both need a good cuddle."

Jack had to agree and the two of them finished their coffee and quickly got ready for bed. He held Ianto close and listened to the slowly deepening breathing while he lazily ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. He was in for heartbreak at this rate because he knew he was going to lose this wonderful man one way or another. Even if he never fell in love with Ianto, although Jack sensed it was too late to stop that inevitability, this closeness with someone who knew more about him than even the Doctor had was going to be hard to bear."

"What was that?"

Jack blinked. He wasn't aware that he had said anything. "Hm?"

Ianto yawned and shifted to look at Jack. "I'm not sure about the pronunciation, but it sounded like you said 'Seh-way Ah-show ta-roo'. What does that mean? It's not a language I recognize."

Jack swallowed and shook his head. "I must have let it slip. It's a Boeshane dialect. I'll try and remember what it means and I'll tell you when I know."

Ianto let out a tired hum of understanding and fell back to sleep.

Jack fought against the hammer in his heart and was glad that he hadn't spoken English. He was equally glad that Ianto obviously hadn't seen it in his glimpse of the future. He wasn't ready to say what he had and have Ianto know what it was he said.

_C'wa ishu t'ro_.

**I want forever with you**.

Jack swallowed and shook his head. He was in real trouble if he was unconsciously mumbling the traditional marriage proposal for the Boeshane Peninsula. It was a long time before he managed to follow Ianto into the realm of dreams.

* * *

_Voices echoed in his head. A scenario that would never happen._

_"**Together. Yes. Transplant my brain into your body. The two of us. Together.**" The voice. Once so warm and loving, now cold and devoid of every ounce of feeling even though tears are forming in those dark eyes. "**Fused. We will be one complete person. Isn't that what love is?**"_

_His answer was as it always would have been. "No."_

_Any shred of humanity was gone in the next phrase uttered. "**Then we are not compatible.**"_

_Then he's flying._

* * *

Ianto woke with a sharp cry and he jumped as arms wrapped around him.

"Shh! Ianto! It's okay! It's me!"

Jack's voice penetrated the terror and grief. Ianto sagged against his lover with a small sigh and closed his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?"

The concern made Ianto smile and he shook his head. "Just a nightmare caused by the memory of something that isn't going to happen."

Jack kissed the top of his head and rocked with him a bit. "Doesn't matter if it isn't going to happen to the rest of us. As far as your mind is concerned, it's happened to you. Don't ever feel ashamed of having nightmares about that."

Ianto tilted his head and let Jack give him a deep, loving kiss that did wonders for his peace of mind. "Something I did almost cost me my chance at being with you. I've already prevented it, but as that time frame draws closer, the nerves I felt might manifest themselves."

Jack frowned. "I don't really want to know what you did in that vision, do I?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not really, no. Maybe once I'm past it, I'll be able to tell you. Right now, let's just write it off as a nightmare that can't hurt us."

Jack looked mollified. "Yeah. Just a nightmare."

* * *

End of Part 6

* * *

Author's Notes: Ghost Machine is not one of my favorite episodes. I tend to skip watching it when I watch the series, so I glossed over the events. I'm not ENTIRELY sure about the time stream so I just took a quick stab at it.

For those who might wonder: 1) A trolley is a shopping cart; 2) "afters" is a British slang term for dessert; and 3)_ C'wa ishu t'ro_ is something I dreamed up one night and it just screamed at me. If it actually **DOES** mean anything in any real language, please let me know.

This week was difficult because of Halloween. I got creeped out by watching the 13 scariest horror movie moments of the decade. It made my muses go into hiding. My thanks to Keara (who thinks me a sissy for not being desensitised to it all like she is) for urging me on and coaxing my muses out with many episodes of MST3K! Hard to be scared of monsters when the worst version of Hamlet I have ever seen is being made fun of!


	8. Chapter 7: What Shouldn't Be

**Shades of Grey**

_A Torchwood Fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

Part 7 - What Shouldn't Be

* * *

"So you're doing well?" Lisa's voice was warm and caring over the phone. It was a stark contrast to the mechanical coldness in his nightmares.

"Very well. It's nice to know everyone here on a personal level, and I have the archives well on the way to being sorted." Ianto entered the tourist office. "Right, then. I better go. If you're ever in the area, give me a call!"

"Will do. Take care, Ianto!"

Ianto smiled as he disconnected the call and pocketed his mobile phone. He got into the lift and took it down. When it opened again, he smiled at the sight of everyone playing basketball.

Jack glanced over and beamed at him. "Ianto! Help us out here! The women are beating the shirt tails off of us and Myfanwy seems to be on their side!"

Ianto felt a warmth fill him as he stepped out of the caged area. He promptly managed to get the ball off of Owen and sank a basket. He smirked when Jack let out a sound of objection. "What? You expect me to not join the team with the best advantage?" He chuckled then when one of the women tackled him in a hug from behind and kissed his cheek.

"You are a true jewel, Ianto!" It was Gwen's voice and she squeezed him once before laughing at Jack. "And that was the winning shot! You have to buy us all drinks!"

Suzie was on the upper walkway laughing. "Take Ianto with you, Jack! I'll stay behind. Our favorite coffee brewer never gets to go out! Maybe I'll order a pizza from Jubilee!"

Ianto felt a wave of sickness which must have shown on his face.

Jack placed a hand on his arm. "You all right?"

Ianto nodded. "Just feeling a little off. Can we not order out tonight? Or if we order out, I could go and pick it up. We've gotten too many leaks with deliveries for Torchwood." He looked pointedly at Owen.

The doctor held up his hands in surrender. "What? I keep letting it slip! Can I help it if that bit who answers the phone sounds cute?"

Ianto grinned at Owen. "That ... bit ... as you call her is old enough to be my grandmother."

Jack laughed and flung an arm around Ianto's neck. "Come on! Since we lost, thanks to you, I have to buy the first round of drinks!"

Ianto turned to look at Suzie. "You sure you'll be okay here on your own?"

Suzie smiled warmly on him. "Go on! Getting out of this place will do you a world of good!"

Ianto nodded his thanks to her and allowed himself to be led out of the Hub. Suzie was right when she stated that he never went with them to the pub. In another life it would have been because of a horrible secret in the archives. In this reality, it was because they simply didn't ask and he never felt like requesting permission to join them. Too much to do in the Hub.

* * *

Jack was finishing up telling them an amusing story of a woman who had been dating an alien. "... And she said 'Do you know how difficult it is to find a man in this city? He had a nice flat and all his own hair so, frankly, a couple of tusks I can live with.'"

Ianto chuckled as he finished his beer. He had actually missed the easy camaraderie he had shared with the team. He would have ordered another drink, but Tosh's remote rift alarm went off before he could. 'The timing is about right.' He glanced as his watch.

Tosh pulled out her cell phone and studied it. "UFO sighting over Cardigan Bay. Seven calls to emergency services."

Owen groaned a little. "Can we, at least, finish our drinks please?"

Jack was quick with an answer. "Sure! Take ten seconds."

Ianto was already getting his jacket on while Jack and Gwen quickly finished as much of their chosen beverages as possible. Owen had merely scoffed and left the bar in a huff and Tosh was just getting her jacket on.

Jack stood up and tousled Ianto's hair. "Glad you came with us?"

Thinking of how things could have been, Ianto had to smile warmly at Jack. "Wouldn't change it for anything." Jack frowned a little in concern, but Ianto waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Let's go."

Jack nodded and they headed out.

* * *

On the way back, Tosh started complaining that she never got to drive. "All I'm saying is, once in a while, I'd like to drive."

Owen simply shrugged, not missing a step. "All I'm saying is no."

Tosh's voice went up half an octave in indignance. "Why not?"

Owen's response actually sounded a littel reasonable. "Look I've shared cars with women before. I know what'll happen! There'll be an emergency, we're all raring to go, I jump in, what do I find? The seat's in the wrong position, the rear view mirror's out of line and the steering wheel's in my crotch. Time it takes to sort it all out, aliens'll have taken Newport."

Ianto smiled a little at the mental image even as he heard Jack's rich laughter wrap around him. He opened the tourist door for everyone as Gwen spoke up.

"What about a rota? Different people drive on different days."

Jack gave her a look of disbelief. "We're a secret organization hunting alien technology from an underground base. And you want to rota for who drives?" He pressed the button that would get them into the Hub and brushed past Gwen with Owen and Tosh following him.

Gwen gave Ianto a look. "I'm just trying to help."

Ianto smiled at her. "I know you are. It's a good idea. I'll see if I can talk to him later." With that, he ushered her through the swiftly closing door before smoothly passing it himself. He could have been mistaken, but Gwen looked like she was almost preening as they entered the lift.

It was somewhat tense in the lift as they descended, but when the doors opened, Jack was all business. "Tosh, call up the radar within a 50-mile radius of the bay for the last six hours."

Ianto smiled at Suzie as he headed over to the kitchenette to make everyone some coffee. The weapons specialist smiled back as Jack continued his instructions. His voice carried through the echoing caverns of the Hub well.

"Gwen, check with that man, Neil, I think his name was, voice like Sean Connery at Jodrell Bank. See if they picked up any chatter around the time of the sightings. Ah! Suzie, access the airspace provision over Cardigan Bay. Owen, while she's doing that, check any RAF flightplans in that area, see if it's just a case of mistaken identity."

Ianto couldn't help the slight shudder. He knew what had happened wasn't going to happen. It was just another day in Torchwood. Nothing much to worry about. 'So why do I feel as if the other shoe is about to drop?'

He started handing out the coffees even as Gwen started talking to the man Jack had instructed her to contact. She smiled at him in thanks, and he went on.

Jack beamed at him as he accepted his own mug. "You, Ianto Jones, are a mind reader." He sipped at the steaming coffee and sighed. "And a wizard with the coffee machine." His smile fell as he seemed to sense Ianto's unease. "What is it?"

Ianto shook his head. "Just ... could have been a bad day. That's all."

Jack put his mug down and placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "You've been acting spooked since you came in this afternoon. Why don't you go home early or go lie down in my bunk?"

Ianto smiled in appreciation. Jack was making the offer as a friend and a boss, just as he would to anyone else. "It's nothing, really. I'll be fine in a bit."

Jack searched his eyes before nodding. "All right. I'll let it go for now, but I might just order you if I think you're really having trouble."

Just then the lights flickered and Ianto felt sick to his very soul.

Gwen gaped. "What's happening?"

Tosh seemed just as puzzled. "Internal power drain."

"What's causing it?"

Ianto shook his head as Jack turned away from him and explained that it had to be something big.

Suzie spoke up. "It started doing that just after you five went to the bar. I thought it was due to a test I was running." She motioned to Owen. "Owen, why don't you run both checks? I'll go see if some cable has come loose. You know this place. It falls apart almost as fast as poor Ianto can get it fixed."

Ianto took a deep breath. That was possible. It was even probable. He gave Suzie a shaky smile. "I could come with you if you like. Two pairs of hands, and all that."

"Oh aren't you a sweetheart, Ianto?" Gwen smiled at him. "But you do enough around here and you're looking a bit peaked."

Suzie looked thoughtful. "I could use the help. Ianto knows the Hub better than I do. Sad thing since I've been here longer." She sighed. "What do you think, Owen?"

The snarky doctor looked over at Ianto and frowned. "Ten minutes, mate. No more."

Ianto nodded and followed Suzie towards the archives after getting a bluetooth.

Suzie pointed. "You look that way, I'll go this way. Remember what Owen said, Ianto. No more than ten minutes then you head back."

Ianto gave her a shaky smile and headed towards an area of the Hub he had never used, nor had he need or desire to. After about two minutes, he blinked and let out a shaky laugh.

"**_What is it, Ianto_**?"

Ianto smiled widely in relief as he walked into a small niche. "It's just as Suzie said. A loose cable. I'll have it fixed in a moment."

"_**Glad to hear it. Once you're done, I really think you should lie down**_." Jack's voice was warm.

Ianto chuckled shakily. "You know, Sir, I think I'll follow that order." He quickly re-attatched the cables and made sure they were secure. "I've got it sorted for now, but it'll need a more permanent solution at a later time."

"_**Right. Get back up here as quickly as you can**_." There was a pause before Jack spoke again. "_**Suzie! Find anything on your end**_?"

"_**Nothing to report**_."

Ianto dusted his hands off and headed for the the more familiar corridors. He was back to where he'd last seen Suzie when the power flickered again. He swallowed as a flash of what he'd made sure wouldn't happen assailed his mind. He shook it off, only belatedly realizing that Jack was calling his name.

"_**Ianto? What's going on down there**_?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, Sir. Suzie?" Ianto waited for a response a moment, dread forming inside him like a ball of ice at the bottom of his stomach. He picked up his pace. "Suzie! Answer me!"

There was still no answer as Ianto searched through the archives. Lights suddenly started to go dim around him. He swallowed and stopped outside a room he had never gone into before because Suzie had politely asked him not to as it would have disturbed some of her research. He took a deep breath and opened the door ... only to immediately wish he hadn't.

* * *

End of Part 7

* * *

To be Continued ...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** As always, many thanks to Keara for her help and inspiration. Also to all of you readers who have been sending me encouragement and well-wishes. I hope that I can resume posting at a regular inerval now that things have settled down.


	9. Chapter 8:  Nightmare's End

**Shades of Grey**

**A Torchwood Fic**

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

_**Part 8 - Nightmare's End**_

* * *

Suzie had thought the day was going so well. At least until Dr Tanizaki had decided to go further with his attempts to make the half-converted cyberman more functional than Suzie had intended. He wasn't even supposed to make it able to breathe on its own. All she wanted was to study the actual cybernetic technology. Now where was she? Dragging the overly zealous scientist's body towards the incinerator to be dealt with before she returned to de-activate the cyberman altogehter. It was too dangerous to be allowed continued existence.

She heard Ianto trying to contact her, but she didn't respond. She was quite winded from dragging a man's body down the hallway. Once this mess was dealt with, she'd go to Jack and admit to what she had tried to do. She had meant well, but the good intentions were dimmed by the shadow of her being indirectly responsible for the loss of one human life.

Jack's voice spoke up. **_"Ianto? Ianto, what's going on? Come on, Ianto! I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels that you know I adore!"_**

Suzie was startled when Ianto responded, but not in English. He sounded so horribly afraid and he sounded like he was chanting something in Welsh.

After a few repeats, Jack's voice spoke up again. **_"Gwen? Are you getting this?"_**

Gwen's tone was full of confusion._** "Yes, but he's not making any sense. He's just repeating 'I stopped this' over and over again."**_

Suddenly there was a gasp from Ianto. _**"JA...!"** _And he was cut off.

**_"Ianto? Ianto!" _**Jack sounded almost frightened. _**"Someone talk to me, dammit!"**_

Suzie finally spoke up. "You'd better get down here, Jack! I've done something monumentally stupid! I just hope it hasn't just gotten Ianto killed!"

Gwen said something in Welsh which Suzie took to be a threat and the weapons' specialist drew a firearm. "Whatever you threatened me with, Gwen, I'll more than deserve if something happens to him."

Jack's voice was almost reassuing.**_ "We won't cross that bridge unless we come to it, Suzie! Do what you can to fix the situation and I'll try and be reasonable about whatever it is you did."_** Then his tone took a harder edge. _**"Just get to Ianto and get him safe! If he's dead, any attempt to be reasonable will fly out the window."**_

Suzie swallowed and headed back to where she'd harbored the cyberman.

* * *

Jack was quick to arm himself. "Tosh, stay here and perform a lockdown. Whatever is in the hub can't be allowed to get out. Gwen, say goodbye to Rhys and then come with me. Owen, get some first aid ready in case either or both of them are hurt in any way before we can get to them and then make sure you're ready to come with us."

Everyone was quick to comply. Tosh's fingers flew over her computer as Gwen started saying something that sounded particularly vicious as she geared up.

"Do I want to know what it is you're saying, Gwen?"

The Welsh woman paused and seemed to think a moment before responding. "Probably not."

Jack gave her a terse nod. "Save that attitude and your breath until we find Ianto. Ready, Owen?"

"Yup!" Owen hefted a small bag with one hand while getting some extra ammo with the other. "Let's move!"

Jack was moving with that statement, not caring if Gwen and Owen were able to keep up. At the moment, he was debating on how to handle Suzie. It would all depend on two things. What it was she had done, and if it had resulted in Ianto getting injured or worse. "Tosh! Which way?"

The sound of clicks on a computer keyboard came through. _**"To your left, Jack. There are two life signs in that direction in close proximity to each other with a third closing in."**_

Jack nodded and took Tosh's directions. He didn't know what was going on, but he really REALLY hoped that two of those life signs were his team mates. "Suzie! Status!"

The woman's voice was still filled with regret, but she was all business, which Jack appreciated. _**"Almost there, Jack."**_

The sound of a door being kicked in could be heard not too far up ahead followed quickly by the sound of gunfire. Jack could hear Suzie saying something and caught the hint of a male electronic voice. A tone he had never wanted to hear again. He picked up his pace and hoped that Suzie hadn't done what he suspected.

The three of them reached the room just in time to see Suzie put a bullet between the eyes of a half-converted cyberman. It was a sickening sight that had left Jack queasy the first time he had seen such creatures at Canary Wharf, but made him almost violently sick to know that there was one in the Hub.

Owen's voice carried over to them. "Tosh! Cut the power! I don't think this bloody thing will release him as long as there's juice to it!"

Jack clenched his fists and didn't even look at the woman who had been his second in command. His attention was focused on the young man strapped into the cyber conversion unit.

Ianto was deathly pale and his wide eyes were staring at the instruments that anyone ever facing cybermen would know meant the inevitable ending of their human existance. "Owen ... help me get him out of this damn thing!" He started physically trying to pull the metal restraints off while Owen emptied his whole clip into the monster that Suzie had shot. Ianto was still mumbling his mantra in Welsh. It sounded like he was saying the same thing he had been saying earlier, but Jack honestly didn't care. He wanted to get the Welshman someplace safe.

The power went out and the restraints holding Ianto down finally released. Jack leaned over his lover and gently caressed his face. "Ianto? Come on, now. Snap out of it." Vacant hollow eyes stared past him, whispered words tumbling from his lips.

Suzie moved to help and Jack shoved her back, practically growling at her. She had no right to touch him after what she had done. He turned on her and snatched her weapon away, ordering Gwen to keep her covered. Gwen hesitated, but complied, leveling her weapon as their once-trusted friend.

Jack turned back to Ianto, leaning over him. He raised a hand to a far-too-pale face, stroking the chill skin. "He's in shock. I don't think he can hear me," Jack said sadly. He turned and watched as Owen finished emptying the last round of ammunition he had into the cyberman. Overkill, but Owen had seen what those things had done to Torchwood 1 and Jack could understand. "We need to get him out of here."

"Why does he keep saying that?" Gwen asked, eyes flickering between Suzie and Ianto.

Jack didn't answer. With Owen's help, he got Ianto off of the conversion unit. Ianto sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees and beginning to rock back and forth, continuously muttering in Welsh. Jack wouldn't betray the secret Ianto had entrusted him with. If this had to do with some future Ianto thought he had averted, Jack wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was, but he could tell by Ianto's reaction that it must have been a nightmare.

Jack crouched in front of the trembling Welshman. Cupping his face, he tried to get Ianto to meet his eyes, but there was only a vacant stare, a hollow void that made Jack's chest hurt in sympathy. "Ianto? Can you hear me?"

Nothing. Not even a flicker.

"Owen ... get Ianto to one of the medical rooms and sedate him so he gets the rest he's going to need after this fright. Gwen ... help Tosh get the hub back up and running since we've dealt with the threat." He turned his attention to Suzie, who looked resigned to whatever fate he would deal her. "You and I are going to clean up this mess and then you are going to tell me just what the hell you thought you were doing. Afterwards, I will determine whether or not you still have a place on this team at all." He turned back to Ianto. "I'll be by your side as soon as possible, okay?"

The Welshman continued to shake and mumble. He didn't want to leave him, but he had to deal with Suzie. He'd be in good hands with Owen. Considering his current state, he was seriously worrying that he might be forced into placing Ianto in Flat Holm. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Ianto's. "Please come back to me," he whispered, and pressed one last lingering kiss to Ianto's murmuring lips.

"She must have had a reason." Gwen blurted. "I don't know what it is, but there must be one there."

Jack bit his lip to keep his fury in check. "Go help Tosh," he ordered. He rubbed Ianto's cheek with a thumb one last time before turning back to Suzie. "All right. Let's get started. You are going to help me dismantle and dispose of this." He jerked a hand toward the dead Cyberman. The machinery itself could wait a few hours.

To her credit, Suzie simply nodded then went to work. Together, they dragged the cyberman to the incinerator.

He stopped when he saw the body of a man who looked like a conversion gone wrong. He gave Suzie a dark look before helping her put both cyberman and human into the large incinerator. He was furious with the woman, but he kept hearing Ianto at the back of his mind saying that Suzie was a good woman. Ianto wouldn't have trusted her otherwise. He turned to face her and took a deep breath. "Let's discuss this in my office."

Suzie nodded and followed him.

* * *

The trip to his office had given him a little time to calm down. Suzie wasn't blubbering or trying to excuse her actions. She was remaining quiet, silent tears of regret streaming down her face.

Jack motioned to a seat as he leaned against his desk. "The only reason we're having this discussion is because Ianto has always believed in you. Otherwise, you'd be dead or retconned to diapers." Suzie held up a finger. "What?"

She took a deep breath. "Will Ianto be all right?"

Jack sighed and activated his bluetooth. "Owen? What's Ianto's status?"

Owen's snarkish tone came back. _**"Shock. I sedated him, got him hooked up to a drip. Best I can do for now. I won't know how bad this is until he wakes up. He's had a bad scare, so the teaboy is naturally shaken, but you know Ianto. He's tougher than he looks. Right now, he's sleeping a nice drug-induced sleep. Should be out for a few hours."**_

Jack nodded and deactivated the bluetooth. "You heard?"

Suzie nodded, looking a bit pale herself.

He folded his arms and regarded the woman. "When were you planning on telling me that you had a half-converted cyberman in the hub? For that matter ... **WHY** was there a half-converted cyberman in the hub? You were there to help us clean up the total ruin that One became after they messed with this sort of thing."

Suzie spoke quietly. "I thought that I could understand the cybernetic aspect of the creatures. Take away the dehumanizing element, and the cybermen were a brilliant invention. I thought it would revolutionize prosthetic limbs. Or take the initial human element out altogether and make them simply automatons. Program them with something like Asimov's laws of robotics, and people wouldn't have to take life-threatening jobs anymore." She made a motion with her hand. "That programming was why I invited Dr. Tanizaki here in the first place. I wanted him to input the three laws of robotics into the cyberman. What the man did was make it independant from the conversion unit, which I was using to keep it docile. As long as it was dependant on the conversion unit for life support, there was a minimal threat. I was actually about to shut it down completely ... but your return startled me into inaction and Tanizaki took it to the room the conversion unit was being kept." She sighed. "When I went into the archives, I was going to activate a failsafe that would have terminated it, but I found Tanizaki's body instead of the cyberman. You can guess what happened after that." She spread her hands. "Things just went tits up. It's not what I intended to happen, but it happened. I never wanted to hurt Ianto."

Jack sighed. Suzie had meant well. But that didn't excuse what she had done. "You know how dangerous these things are. If even one of them got out it could start converting others and then the entire world would be in jeopardy."

Suzie shook her head. "I thought I could fix it so that it wasn't dangerous." She shook her head. "I never meant for any of this to happen. Ianto ... I didn't even want Ianto in the archives, but he's so good at his job that all I could do was ask that he stay out of that room because there was something I was working on in there. He'd been puzzled, but he agreed. I didn't want to involve anyone, but I just don't have the technical expertise. I was hoping to get the help I needed, then Retcon Tanizaki. Whether success or failure, you would have known by tomorrow night. I just regret that it was such a horrible failure."

Jack groaned and looked at the ceiling. It was a mess, but Suzie was so young and was going to make mistakes. Her intentions were good, but everyone knows what they say about good intentions. It didn't excuse her actions. A man was dead because of this.

He shook his head. "I'm too furious to even speak to you right now." He gestured to his desk. "Empty your pockets."

Suzie flinched. "Am I being retconned?"

"I haven't decided yet," he answered honestly. All he could think about right now was Ianto. He'd considered allowing her to go home, put her on suspension, but he didn't think he could trust her now, not after this. "For now, a cell. Punishment comes later."

Suzie nodded and stood. She dug into her pockets and dropped everything onto Jack's desk. When they were empty, she headed for the door, pausing once to turn back to him. "I know it means nothing, but I am sorry this happened."

Jack offered the distraught woman a smile. "I know you are, Suzie. Let's go." He put a hand on her shoulder and guided her down to the cells.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**: As always, many thanks to my best friend Keara, who helped me a great deal making this part as coherent as it is. It was absolute drudge before she refined it. I also have to give thanks to all of you who read my works. Next up is a small intermission part that takes place before Small Worlds. I hope you all look forward to it as much as I do!


	10. Chapter 9:  Nightmare's Aftermath

Shades of Grey

A Torchwood Fic

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

Part 9 - Nightmare's Aftermath

* * *

The world was burning. That's all he knew. There was fire and death all around. Everywhere he turned, all he could see were the dead bodies of his co-workers. This was wrong. He hadn't even been here the first time around. Or was this the first time? Everything was so jumbled. He looked around for something to anchor him.

There ... with the raging inferno as a pulsating backdrop. A familiar figure that turned to him and smiled beautifically as it changed into a nightmarish creature before the flames obscured his view. Then those same flames leapt toward him and enveloped him in their tortuous embrace.

* * *

"LISA!" Ianto sat up gasping for air and a pair of arms was there to catch him. Where was he? What had happened? Had he been dreaming, or was he in a dream now? He struggled a little, frightened that he'd been locked away or that he would be locked away. He didn't understand.

"Shhh. Easy, Ianto. I've got you. You're safe now."

He knew that voice and he knew the arms that held him. He clutched at the solid body that was Jack Harkness like a man clutching at a rope while being dangled from a precipitous height. He was barely aware of Jack trying to calm him. He didn't want empty words. "Lisa ...?" He looked around in horror as the memory of that horrible creature binding him to the conversion unit swam before his eyes. He couldn't remember if it had been some nameless face or if it had actually been Lisa.

Jack's voice was calm. "She's in London, Ianto. Remember? You were talking to her just a few hours ago."

That was impossible. "No! No! She killed you and she killed me and then Myfanwy attacked her and she ... all the blood and the screams!" He pushed away from Jack suddenly and dry heaved. There was nothing in his stomach to come up, a thin dribble of saliva falling on the bed between them. "Oh God! That poor girl! She killed that poor girl and took her body and then you all shot her."

Jack pulled him close, hands strong against Ianto's quivering back. Ianto couldn't be consoled though. He'd done a terrible thing. He'd caused everything. It was all his fault.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed into Jack's chest, clutching at his arms as if he would fall away. He was missing something. There was something he should remember. But he couldn't. All he knew was that he'd brought Lisa to the Hub and two people were dead because of it, because of him. He didn't understand why the face of the cyberman kept shifting though, from Lisa's achingly familiar features, to some man he had never met before. But it was Lisa. He knew it was. That's what had happened.

"I'm sorry," he said again, crumbling. He couldn't stop shaking. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought her to the Hub. I shouldn't have snuck her in. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to save her. It's my fault they're dead."

* * *

Jack's efforts to console the quaking body in his arms were utterly useless. He might as well not be there for all the good he was doing. All he could do was hold Ianto and listen to him, and feel his heart break with every shaking plea, every sobbed apology. He understood now, well, somewhat at least. He didn't have all of the details, but he could deduce what was going on. Ianto was confusing the present with events that had happened in some parallel future he had seen.

What he was hearing sounded tragic and he felt deeply for the young man cradled in his embrace. Tears slipped unbidden down his own face as he pressed a ligering kiss to Ianto's forehead. "It's okay, Ianto," he urged gently, trying to get through to the younger man. "Lisa is alive. She was never converted."

Ianto didn't seem to hear. He only wept and dug his fingers into Jack's biceps. He kept begging for forgiveness, pleading that Jack stay with him. As if Jack would ever abandon him.

Slowly, so very slowly, Ianto's body succumbed to exhaustion and he fell into an uneasy sleep. Jack laid him down, sliding himself against the young man's side. He couldn't leave him. Suzie could wait. She wasn't going anywhere.

He slid his hand over Ianto's face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Ianto flinched, moaning and muttering more apologies, fingers seeking out Jack unconsciously. Even in sleep he was shaking, tears dripping along his face.

Jack fumbled around on the table by his bed, grabbing the mobile they had pulled out of one of Ianto's pockets. He thumbed through the contacts, eventually finding the number he wanted. Keeping his eyes on Ianto, he put the phone to his ear and waited for the call to be picked up.

_"What is it, Ianto?"_ A woman's voice, cheerful and warm.

"Lisa Hallett?" When he received confirmation he continued. "This is Jack Harkness. I'm calling about Ianto. He's-" he looked down at the man sleeping fitfully beside him. "He's having a bad time. Can you come to Cardiff? It has to do with Canary Wharf."

There was the sound of movement. _"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Jack felt immensely relieved. "I'll see what I can arrange from my end to get you here as quickly as possible." With that, the two of them ended the conversation and Jack started making a few calls in the hope of pulling a few strings.

* * *

Lisa had already thrown her toiletries together. Now she was packing a suitcase with several changes of clothing. She didn't know how long she'd be in Cardiff, but she did know she'd be there for as long as Ianto needed her. She had found someone new since Ianto had left, but he still held a very special place in her heart. The two of them had shared a nightmare that only other survivors could understand. That Jack Harkness had called her meant he knew that fact and it raised her estimation of him a great deal.

She was just closing her suitcase when there was a knock on the door. She frowned in confusion as she answered it. Several men in UNIT uniforms stood there. "Can I help you?"

The man saluted her. "Miss Lisa Hallett?"

Lisa nodded in confusion. "Yes. That's me."

The man stood at attention. "Sergeant Gattsburg, Ma'am. We got a call from Captain Jack Harkness saying that you were needed in Cardiff ASAP. Wasn't given the particulars, but my C.O. impressed upon me the urgency of the situation. I'm here to take you to where the chopper is waiting. We'll have you where you're needed before the tea gets cold."

Lisa blinked. When Jack Harkness made arrangements, he really made arrangements. She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Sergeant. Let me just get my bags and lock up."

Gattsburg nodded and gave her another salute. "Ma'am!"

After doing one quick check to make sure she had everything, she grabbed her keys and followed the UNIT officers to their waiting car.

* * *

As promised, they had arrived in Cardiff before Lisa knew it. She fidgeted in the car as she waited for them to arrive at their destination. She didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't the dark-haired woman waiting for her.

"Lisa Hallett, I presume?" She held out her hand. "I'm Gwen Cooper." She smiled, showing a distinct gap between her two front teeth. "Jack sent me to guide you to the Hub."

Lisa shouldered her bag and shook Gwen's hand. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. How's Ianto? What happened?"

Gwen spread her hands. "I can't tell you here." She smiled a fetching smile at the UNIT men. "We can't thank you enough for your help."

Lisa watched the soldiers leave before turning back to Gwen Cooper. "All right. What happened that Jack Harkness, a man Miss Hartman said cared only about himself, used Ianto's mobile to call me?"

Gwen sighed and motioned for Lisa to follow her, which Lisa did. She was confused as to why they stopped on a slab of pavement until it moved beneath her like a lift. "What in the world is this?"

Gwen didn't look happy. "The quickest way into the Hub." She looked up.

Lisa looked up as well to see a piece of pavement slip into place to replace the one the lift had taken away. "Clever."

Gwen nodded. "Yes, but dangerous if someone happens to walk over the hole when the lift is going up." She sighed. "All right. Short version is someone smuggled a half-converted cyberman into the Hub and Ianto ran into him."

Lisa felt her stomach turn. "Who in God's green Earth was stupid enough to do that? Poor Ianto! If it weren't for him, I would have been dead ... or worse." Then what Gwen had said sank in. "What do you mean HALF-converted?"

Gwen looked as if she had eaten something sour. "Exactly that. He was only half converted. If not for the fact that it was something that could have killed me, he would have been quite handsome."

"Like I said ... the ones who died during that whole ordeal were the lucky ones. Those few of us that survived have to deal with the nightmares." She took a few deep breaths. "Do not let me anywhere near the idiot who brought one of those abominations here."

Gwen Cooper gave her a grim smile. "Don't worry about that. We're all very protective of Ianto. She won't get off lightly."

* * *

Suzie paced in her cell. She didn't care about what was going to happen to her. She deserved to rot in this cell next to the Weevil that had been named Janet. Her concern was for Ianto. She cursed herself as being every kind of fool as she made the short laps from the cot to the wall and back. She paused as the sound of footfalls approaching reached her ears. Heels ... so it was either Gwen or Tosh. She didn't know what, if anything, she was going to say.

It was Tosh who came into her line of sight. Suzie had never seen a look of utter disappointment on the other woman's face like the one she was wearing at that moment. Nor had she ever seen Tosh look so furious. Of all of them, Tosh was the gentlest next to Ianto.

"I am going to leave the cell door closed only because I don't trust myself to not strike you." Tosh's voice was low and full of ice-cold venom. "How could you do it? Never mind the danger you put us all in. How could you keep something you knew would upset Ianto in the Hub?"

Suzie sat on the cot. "Please believe that I never meant for anyone to get hurt, least of all Ianto."

Tosh didn't look mollified as she stepped away from Suzie's cell. "You are so lucky it's Jack in charge and not me." She turned and walked away. She said one last thing before she was out of earshot. "I would have called UNIT without a second thought."

Suzie sighed and mourned the loss of friendship and trust that her actions had caused. If Jack allowed her to stay in Torchwood, she was determined to take the hard route and work beside the people she had betrayed. Regardless of her intentions, she knew she should have gone to Jack.

* * *

Lisa followed Gwen while looking around. She had often been curious as to what Torchwood Cardiff looked like. It wasn't like Torchwood London. In some ways, it was even better. One thing that had never sat well with Lisa was how flashy the tower had been. This was more subtle. It was what she always thought a secret base should be. It was massive, and she just knew that the local populace of Cardiff had no idea what was beneath their very feet. "It's so huge!" She gasped as something screeched and flew over her head. "Is that what I think it is?"

Gwen turned and smiled a little at her. "Yep! It's a pterodactyl. She gave me a start my first day here, too. Then Jack had me bring my boyfriend, Rhys, around. She did it to him, as well. I think she just does that to get your measure." She chuckled softly. "According to Tosh and Owen, that was what finally got Ianto a job here. One night, Jack was out on the road giving out orders. The next thing they knew, there was a ruddy great prehistoric bird patrolling the Hub and Ianto was here making everyone the most gorgeous coffee they'd ever had."

Lisa frowned a little. "I do hope you all see him for more than his excellent coffee."

A male voice spoke up. "You'd better believe it! Average grades, my arse! Coffee boy is a bloody genius and damn good at hiding it!" The speaker was not handsome by Lisa's standards, but his features were not unpleasant. He held out his hand. "Doctor Owen Harper, resident physician. I'm looking after Ianto. Poor bloke keeps going on and on about what happened at One, and I agree with Jack's impulse on bringing you here. Ianto seems to think you got converted."

Gwen hissed. "Oh ... poor Ianto. I was wondering what he meant by saying he stopped it from happening."

Lisa felt the ball of worry within her gut grow. "As I already told Miss Cooper, Ianto was the one who got me to safety. Seeing something like that, however, must have been just horrible." She held up her hands, forestalling further comments. "I'm sorry if I seem rude, but I'd like to see Ianto now. Please."

Owen half-turned and gestured for her to follow him. "This way."

Lisa dropped her bags, abandoning them on the lift, and followed the Torchwood Three doctor. He paused beside a door, his hand on the knob and turned to give her a serious look.

"I'll warn you, he's in a right state. I've had to sedate him twice now and he wakes up screaming. And if you think you're going to be left alone with him, think again. Jack won't leave his side. I don't think Ianto would let go of him long enough for him to try." He flickered a brief smile. "Just be careful. We've all gotten a bit protective of our coffee boy."

"No more protective than I am."

Owen opened the door and stepped aside. As soon as Lisa entered the room, her heart broke. The room reminded her of a hospital ward, several beds separated only by a curtain that hung from the ceiling between them. Two of the beds had been shoved together to make a larger surface, and on that bed were two men. Lisa instantly recognized one as Ianto. She could only guess that the other man was Captain Jack Harkness.

Ianto was on his side, facing the door, his face red and blotchy, and streaked with tears. He was sobbing, even in his sleep. Jack was lying behind him, arms circling his shaking body, trying to soothe him with gentle strokes.

Lisa didn't hesitate. She was across the room in an instant. She wavered only briefly as she reached the bed, then kicked off her shoes and threw off her jacket. She climbed onto the bed with the two men, knowing only that Ianto needed her right now.

"Ianto?" she whispered, lightly touching his cheek.

His eyes were red from crying, but he opened them at her gentle urging. He looked at her, disbelief flickering in the bright blue. "Lisa? But you're dead," he croaked.

She kissed his forehead. "No, I'm not. You saved me, remember? All of Torchwood Tower was going to Hell, and you were there just in time to keep them from grabbing me." She watched him furrow his eyebrows in that way she recognized as him trying to solve a puzzle. "Shhh. You're safe and in the presence of people who care about you. We won't let anything harm you."

Jack leaned over to kiss Ianto's cheek. "Sleep now. You've been pushing yourself too hard lately, and this latest drama didn't help matters any. We've got you."

Lisa felt relieved as Ianto's eyes slowly drooped closed as she smoothed his hair away from his head the way she used to when they were together. She looked up and met a pair of brilliant blue eyes. "Thank you for calling me."

Jack drew a shuddering breath. "I've never seen him lose his composure like this and it honestly frightened me. I did the only thing I could think of to help him." His hand continuously stroked the length of Ianto's body, caressing from shoulder to hip and back up again.

Lisa could understand. "I never thought anything could do this to him. It breaks my heart to see him like this." She watched Ianto sleep a few moments. "What are you going to do? You know, to the person who did this."

Jack sighed. "It isn't just up to me. I won't make a decision until all of us, including Ianto, discuss the situation."

Lisa let out a breath. She was glad Ianto would be part of the decision-making process. "So what happened? I just got the basic story."

Jack shook his head. "One of my operatives decided to see if she could use the technology to benefit mankind. Either by improving prosthetics or advancing robotics, whatever. She even brought in an expert to help her while we were all out. We returned earlier than she expected." He half-shrugged. "The whole thing just went downhill from there."

Some of Lisa's anger faded a little, and she appreciated that Jack was carefully avoiding the use of the words "cyber" and "teminate" anywhere in his explanation. "I suppose the whole story hasn't gotten around to the rest of your team."

"No. My first concern was Ianto. I wanted him to get some rest and to get re-oriented. Something happened that threw his sense of reality off, and I wanted that corrected before I took any other actions. He's more important to me." He regarded her. "So you're the ex. Why did he ever let a gorgeous woman like you slip away from him?"

Lisa snorted. "I guess he felt like he was missing something. We weren't seeing each other as much towards the end. I'm just glad he didn't make up one of those cliche speeches."

Jack let out a weak chuckle and turned a fond expression on Ianto.

Lisa was glad that Ianto was cared for. He had so much love in his heart that it was only right that someone looked after it. "I know I'm not his girlfriend anymore, but you will be sorry if you ever hurt him. You did have a reputation at the tower, you know."

Jack had the good grace to look abashed. "Yeah. Maybe I was missing something, too. I've met a lot of people in my time, but Ianto is very special."

Lisa smiled and gazed at Ianto's sleeping face. It was calm as if his sleep was finally peaceful and free of nightmares. "Yes, he is."

* * *

Tosh was still scowling as she did her routine rift scans. She just couldn't believe that Suzie, of all people, would endanger them like that. What could she have been thinking? She looked up and stood when she saw Jack walking towards her. "How's Ianto?"

Jack frowned at her. "What are you still dong here?"

Tosh cleared her throat. "Look around. Gwen's asleep on the sofa and Owen is in the autopsy area dead to the world, pardon the pun." She shrugged. "We didn't want to leave without knowing if Ianto was all right."

From autopsy, Owen groaned and sat up. "It lives!" A moment later, he staggered towards them, rubbing an eye wearily. "Does he need to be sedated again?"

Gwen snorted awake and looked around, then scrambled to join them around Tosh's workstation.

Jack shook his head. "He's finally getting some rest. I just wanted to take a moment to touch base with everyone." He looked at the three remaining members of his team. "Gwen, does Rhys know what's going on?"

Gwen grunted as she shook her head as if to clear it. "What? Oh! Oh yeah. He's coming by in a few hours with some breakfast for everyone. Should I call him and let him know to make food for Miss Hallett as well as himself and the six of us?"

Tosh bit her lip and kept herself from asking why they were feeding Suzie. She was angry, but no one deserved to be starved.

Jack seemed to think a moment and nodded. "Good idea. While I have you all together, I'm going to give you the story I got from Suzie so you can all think about what you want to do about her. Ianto is going to be informed as well because he deserves as much of a say if not more." He folded his arms. "The short version of it is, Suzie did mean well. She made a bad decision, but that will happen." He was quiet a moment. "Long version is that Suzie was hoping that, with further study, she could either improve prosthetics or cybernetics. She brought in an expert. What happened was he decided to make it more independant. We know the rest."

"Bugger." Owen rubbed his eyes again.

Tosh seconded Owen's opinion. She was still upset at Suzie's part in what had happened, but she was not as furious as she had been before hearing the abridged explanation.

* * *

Lisa watched Ianto and knew when his nightmares were coming back because he started twitching and mumbling in his sleep. The spells were fewer, and he was getting more rest in, but the same nightmares still woke him up. She looked over at the sound of someone approaching and felt relief when she saw Jack walking towards them.

"I had hoped they'd stopped." The man souned so old and sad when he said that.

Lisa smiled kindly at him. "The human mind is a tricky and often cruel thing. I wish there had never been something like this to start the visions he's imagining, but what is ... is." Ianto gasped and his eyes shot open. He looked around wildly for a second before he focused on Lisa. The anguish in his eyes broke her heary again. "Another nightmare?"

Ianto nodded, his chest still heaving.

Jack came closer and placed a hand against Ianto's cheek. "Not as bad." At least Ianto wasn't screaming. "Do you want to try and sleep a little longer or stay awake? Gwen said Rhys was going to bring in some breakfast for everyone."

Ianto sat up stiffly. "Pizza." There was something almost desperate in his tone.

Jack frowned in thought. "It might be tricky, but maybe Rhys can whip something up."

Ianto shook his head. "No ... Jubilee Pizza."

Jack sighed. "It's five o'clock in the morning, Ianto. They won't be open yet. If you still want pizza at lunch time, I promise that I'll put the order in myself. All right?"

"Annie ... has to be delivered by Annie." Ianto was shaking and he gave Jack a fragile smile. "Thank you. I should get dressed. The others will be here soon."

Jack laughed warmly. "They never left. They all care about you and want to know you're all right."

Ianto's eyes widened. "I need to shower and get ready, then. If they all stayed here, then Owen probably slept in autopsy while Gwen crashed on that lumpy excuse for a sofa. Knowing Tosh, she slept at her station if she slept at all." He was still shaking as he stood. Then he looked around, for the first time noticing his surroundings. "Do I have a suit here?"

"In the bathroom," Jack replied.

Lisa watched him go and looked to Jack. "Is that a good idea? Shouldn't he be resting?"

Jack's eyes were full of a mix of warmth and concern. "He gets bored when left without work. I give him a day off, he comes in anyway. I'll make sure he takes it easy for a few days."

They waited a few minutes and Ianto came in buttoning his shirt with some difficulty. His tie was draped loosely around his neck. He couldn't stop the tremors in his hands.

Jack was quick to go to his side and help him, easily slipping the buttons through their appropriate holes. "You could get by with a T-shirt and jeans, Ianto. I don't think anyone is expecting you to work today."

Ianto shook his head and straightened his cuffs while looking for his jacket. "I need to, Jack. I need to get back into the routine."

Jack sighed and put his hands on Ianto's still-trembling shoulders. "I understand, but I have to make something clear." He met Ianto's eyes before he continued. "You are on light duties. Paperwork and such. You are not to go to the cells and I don't want you to go to the archives alone. Owen can feed the inmates today."

Ianto was quiet. "I can understand not wanting me in the archives. I'm not sure I want to go there today." He shuddered as if terrified by the thought. "But why shouldn't I go down to the cells?"

Jack's eyes were filled with sorrow. "Because I locked Suzie in one until we all decide on what to do with her."

Whatever reaction Lisa was expecting Ianto to have, it wasn't the one she witnessed.

* * *

To Be Continued ...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE:** As always, a million thanks to my best friend, Keara, who fixed quite a few things that were wrong with this part. I intended to try to keep this one part per episode, but Cyberwoman turned out to be a tricky one. I also thank all my readers. Remember: Reviews are food for muses.


	11. Chapter 10:  Decisions

**Shades of Grey**

_A Torchwood Fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

**Part 10 - Decisions**

* * *

Ianto blinked in shock. "Why is she locked in a cell?"

Jack met his eyes and there was disbelief in the immortal's face. "Ianto ... she put the whole world in danger. We have to decide what to do with her. If Yvonne were still in charge, Suzie would have been shot dead on the spot or turned over to UNIT. A man is dead because of her carelessness."

A man was dead? Ianto felt sickened to his very core. "Who?"

"I don't know him personally. Suzie said his name was Tanizaki."

"Oh God!" Ianto reached out to grab Jack for support. So he hadn't managed to change it, after all, Dr. Tanizaki had still died. "Why, Jack? Why did you lock her in a cell instead of sending her home after talking to her? I know Suzie and she would not have done this without a good reason!" He shook his head. "You wouldn't have locked me in a cell if it were me."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows before his expression cleared. "Maybe not, Ianto, but I didn't have the time to deal with talking to Suzie for too long. I was more concerned about you. You were so upset and it was scaring me." He pulled Ianto close and Ianto drew security from those strong arms. "We'll know what to do with her by the end of the day."

Ianto hugged Jack back, not caring that Lisa was standing right there. He needed Jack's support at the moment. "She's a good person, Jack." He pulled back and gave Jack a look full of meaning. "Two weeks suspension."

Jack let out a breath. "I'll take that into consideration. Regardless, I can't have her as my second anymore."

Ianto was unhappy with that, but he nodded.

Lisa huffed behind him. "You are too kind, Ianto. Everyone else is pissed as all hell at this woman, and you want her running around as if nothing happened?"

Ianto turned slowly to face the woman he had saved and shrugged. "If things had been different, Lisa, it might have been me doing the smuggling. If she meant well, then I can't condemn her for wanting to help people even if she went about it in the wrong way."

Jack's voice washed over him like a wave of warm water. "Ianto Jones ... you never cease to amaze and surprise me." There was a warm pressure against his neck and Ianto knew Jack had kissed him there and Jack's arms wrapped around his waist. "You're right, of course. Suzie did mean well. We'll discuss her fate over breakfast."

"Lovely way to start the day." Ianto was not happy with what Suzie had done, but he did know that they needed to remedy the situation as best as they could. He thought he saw something move in the shadows, and it caused him to jump.

"If you're not up to this, Ianto, you can take the day off."

Ianto sighed. "I'm not made of spun glass. I can do this." He grumbled as he tried to fix his tie. "Bloody thing!"

This time, it was Lisa's hands that gently went through the motions of tying a Windsor knot. "I kept telling you that a clip-on is just as good looking."

Ianto sighed at her age-old statement. "But I would know the difference."

Lisa finished and joined Jack in hugging Ianto so he was sandwiched between the two. There was nothing sexual about the moment. It was all about comfort, and Ianto was grateful beyond words to receive it.

* * *

Jack and Lisa stayed by Ianto as they walked into the main Hub area. Jack was far from happy that his young lover had insisted on working, but he could understand Ianto's reasoning. If he stayed in bed, he'd just dwell on what had happened in that future he had seen. Maybe, with ordering the pizza from Jubilee and Annie delivering it, Ianto would feel a little bit better.

The instant they were in view of the other three Torchwood operatives, they were surrounded.

"Oh, Ianto love!" Gwen had a hand on Ianto's arm. "You're positively pallid! You come sit down on the couch, sweetheart!"

Jack relinquished his hold on Ianto's arm as Gwen led him to the sofa. Lisa followed, obviously determined not to leave Ianto's side.

"Easy now, mate. How are you holding up?" Owen was shining a pen light into Ianto's eyes. "You should have stayed in bed."

Jack chuckled. "Like he ever would. He's on very light duties. Filing and answering phone calls. And he's going to order us pizza later for lunch." He looked over at Gwen. "What time is that excellent cook of a boyfriend of yours coming by?"

Gwen stopped hovering near Ianto to turn her attention to Jack. "He should be here soon. I had better go up to the tourist office and let him in."

Jack smiled warmly as she headed for the lift to the tourist office tunnel. Lisa took a place next to Ianto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tosh, check the CCTV and tell me what Suzie is up to."

Tosh's fingers danced over the keyboard and brought up the view Jack had requested. "She's just sitting on the bunk."

Jack nodded. "When Rhys gets here, I'll bring breakfast to her and we'll discuss what course of action we'll take in the board room."

Owen snorted from where he was checking Ianto's pulse. "Great! That's just the topic I always wanted to discuss over breakfast."

Jack shrugged. "The sooner we resolve this, the better. I want everyone to have a suggestion as to what we should do with her. Even if we're repeating the same ideas." Jack was silent a few moments as Owen finished checking Ianto over.

Owen let out a breath and straightened. "Well I'm not happy that you're working, but I can accept that you feel like you need to be here. Now you are ONLY to be doing light duties. No feeding the weevils and no climbing to preposterous heights to feed a ruddy prehistoric chicken!"

Jack chuckled as Ianto gave Owen a mock salute then patted Ianto on the shoulder. "Right! Now that everything is settled, let's get into the conference room." No sooner had those words left Jack's mouth than the alarms sounded and the cog-wheel door rolled open.

"Bloody hell! Can't you lot turn those alarms off? It's just breakfast! I'm not looking to invade the place!" Rhys walked in followed by Gwen. Both were carrying cloth shopping sacks. He gave Lisa a cheerful smile. "Hello! Rhys Williams! From what Gwen was able to tell me, I'm really glad you were able to come to help Ianto out." His smile softened to friendly concern as he turned his attention to Ianto. "Oi, mate! You feeling all right? Look a right mess!"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, Rhys. Just a bit shaken is all. From the way you lot are acting, you'd think I was on death's door!" He stood up with Lisa's help. "I'll go sort out everyone's coffee and I'll join you all shortly." He walked a few steps and paused when he realized Lisa was following him. "I don't suppose you'll let me do the coffee on my own?"

Lisa smiled sweetly. "I would rather face Yvonne Hartman on a bad day than mess with your coffee machine, but you're still shaking a little. I would rather my coffee in my stomach than on the floor."

Ianto sighed with obvious resignation. "Very well. I am somewhat out of sorts and probably would drop the tray."

Jack watched Ianto and Lisa go up to the kitchenette and motioned with his head to the conference room. "Come on. Ianto is uncomfortable enough as it is. He has no need of an audience."

* * *

Ianto clenched his fists in frustration as the coffee brewed. "Bloody hell!" Nothing he did would stop the shaking.

Lisa's warm hands covered his briefly. "You must give it time, Ianto. God only knows how I would have reacted to seeing one of those things again. I think you're holding up incredibly well." Her smile was kind and warm. Almost loving. "So ... you and the Captain? Not what I would have expected when you left me. I suppose I should be relieved that there isn't a new woman in your life."

Ianto chuckled at Lisa's dry wit. "I wouldn't have thought it of myself even a year ago, but Jack is different. It's like I can truly be at ease around him. I don't have to worry about baited questions."

Lisa spluttered a moment. "What do you mean by baited questions?" Then she realized that she had actually just asked a baited question and let out a laugh. "Oh ... like that time I asked if a dress I was wearing made me look fat or if I wanted your opinion on what I should wear." She shook her head. "I always promised myself I wouldn't be one of those girlfriends."

Ianto shrugged and managed to keep his hands steady long enough to prepare everyone's coffee. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was relieved that Lisa took the mug-filled tray. Together, the two of them joined the others just as Jack finished dishing out food for everyone including Suzie.

"Ianto! Just in time." Jack smiled one of those smiles that never failed to warm Ianto.

Ianto helped Lisa serve everyone their selected beverage.

Rhys took his with a wide grin. "Another reason why I agreed to do a breakfast run!"

Ianto chuckled at Gwen's boyfriend. "If you had said something, I would have sent Gwen home every night with a thermos."

Rhys look affronted. "And have my best girl arrive home with a caffeine high because she'd drink it all? Not bloody likely!"

Everyone had to chuckle at that comment as Ianto finished and sat down.

Jack got right down to business, which Ianto appreciated. "Right! So we all know what Suzie was thinking. The question is: What are we going to do with her?"

Ianto cleared his throat. "I already gave my suggestion of suspending her for two weeks."

Jack nodded. "On top of whatever punishment we decide upon ... if she's still a part of this team at the end of it, she isn't my second anymore. So that's something else we need to decide on."

Gwen spoke up. "That's easy! Ianto!"

Ianto froze in his food-pushing and joined everyone in staring at Gwen, who looked surprised that everyone was shocked at her suggestion.

Gwen shrugged. "Well why not? He does a lot to keep us running smoothly anyway. If Jack hadn't introduced Suzie as his second, I would have assumed Ianto was. He always seems to know what we need before we need it. Jack turned to Ianto more than he turned to Suzie while I've been here."

Jack held his hands up. "Something to discuss after we discuss Suzie."

Tosh's voice, though quiet, carried a strength that spoke of her character. "At first, before you explained what she was planning, I would have considered anything short of turning her over to UNIT." She shuddered. "I wouldn't wish that fate even on the cyberman she kept hidden." She tilted her head. "Suspension sounds good. As long as we keep her under close observation." She took a bite of eggs. "Especially when she comes back. I'll change the passwords and codes to everything while she's gone. She'll have to earn them when she comes back."

Owen chuckled. "Won't need two weeks for you to be able to do that, Tosh! You're so good with the system, you won't even need two minutes." He shrugged. "Treat her as a new recruit when she comes back. Let her know that all her standing is in the dust. That's going to be worse for her than letting her rot in some cell."

Gwen smiled. "Does that mean you're going to call her by annoying nick names?"

Owen beamed as if the prospect delighted him. "Oh yes. There were things I wanted to call her when I started, but couldn't becuse she was second in command!" He practically tossed a piece of sausage into his mouth. "Oi! Don't think I don't see you're just pushing your food around, Tea Boy! Eat up or I'll use my standing as Torchwood's Doctor to order bed rest where I'll hook you up to be fed through IV!" He took another bite. "Or I could use the tube feeding method."

Ianto immediately took a bite of the eggs he had been playing with. He ate slowly because his stomach felt like it was doing backflips. The last thing he wanted to do was upset it more by eating fast.

Owen seemed pleased, though. "I don't expect you to finish the whole plate. Shock can play havoc with your system. I just expect you to try and eat more than three bites."

Ianto ate four bites and gave Owen a look. "Happy?"

In response, Owen narrowed his eyes and glared. "Bloody ecstatic, smart arse!"

Jack let out a breath. "So ... that's three votes in support of suspending Suzie and then booting her back to the beginning when she comes back, and one vote for making Ianto second in command in Suzie's place."

Gwen shook her head as she regarded Ianto. "It seems as if suspension is a very light punishment. Is it enough?"

Jack sighed. "The suspension isn't the real punishment. When she comes back, if you give her an order she'll have to obey it because you will outrank her. She has to face us every day and know that she destroyed the trust we had in her. All her perks are gone."

Gwen frowned as she thought about it. "It still seems like she's getting off really easy."

Ianto spoke softly. "I would think so, too, if she was doing it with the intention of causing harm. She felt she was doing something beneficial." He thought for a moment. "What if Rhys, heaven forbid, became ill with something no modern medicine could cure? Wouldn't you do anything to try and save him?"

Gwen paled. "Oh, God! Of course I would!" She reached over and clasped her boyfriend's hand.

Ianto shrugged. "Suzie made a mistake in hopes of saving her father. I won't condemn her for that."

Owen and Tosh nodded. They both understood the desire to help a loved one.

Jack nodded as well. "So we're all agreed?" He smiled sadly in satisfaction when he got agreements all around. "Now. What about Gwen's suggestion for making Ianto second in command? Anyone else have a suggestion? No offense, Ianto, but you've been here only a little longer than Gwen and Tosh has the highest seniority now."

The Japanese woman went pale and held up her hands. "No! I wouldn't feel right! I'm not a leader, Jack."

Ianto snorted. "And I suppose I am?"

Lisa chuckled. "More of a leader than you know. You got me out safely."

Owen added his own voice. "And it took a lot of balls to pester Jack for the job. I mean ... helping our fearless leader take down a weevil in the park with little more than a tree branch? Jumping in front of the SUV and catching our pet pterodactyl?"

Tosh beamed at Ianto. "Plus you did something none of us have done. You worked for Torchwood One. You saw how badly things went."

Ianto looked at Jack for help.

The older man held up a hand. "Let's have a trial run. Act as second in command during the two weeks Suzie is on suspension. If it doesn't work out, we can change out who acts as second in command until we find out who works best. Sound like a plan?"

Ianto frowned a little before nodding. "I suppose it's the only way to get any peace around here. I have a feeling that if I don't agree, Owen, Tosh and Gwen will keep pestering me." He gave the three individuals in question a look to see them all smiling at him innocently. The angelic look did not suit Owen at all. With a sigh, he ate another bite of toast.

* * *

To Be Continued ...

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Claps hands over ears to drown out the cheers of fans who might have been worried that I abandoned this story._

As always, I must thank Keara. In this part, especially, for the idea of Ianto eating four bites after Owen tells him to eat more than three.

And I must strive to reassure everyone that none of the fics on fanfiction-net will be put aside. Last Man Standing, Skeletons in the Closet and Shades of Blue are still going to be written as well as Perturbation.

One last note. My site is up! Not much is there, but I hope to change that in the near future! Check it out! www-celestialchronicles-com(replace the dashes with dots). I also have a yahoo group! There's a link to join it on my site! On there, I'll be posting updates to my site as well as fics I post here.

Feedback is the food of all muses!


	12. Chapter 11:  Cleansing Breaths

**Shades of Grey**

A Torchwood Fic

_By: Tenshi-Chan_

* * *

**Part 11 - Cleansing Breaths**

* * *

Suzie looked up when she heard someone approaching. The faint aroma of food tickled her nose, and she hoped nothing she was about to eat would be tainted with retcon. She regarded Jack solemnly when he came into view.

The man opened the door and handed her the tray containing a plate of food and a mug of coffee. "Owen has gone to your flat to make sure you don't have any alien tech and Tosh is changing codes. When you leave here, you are on paid suspension for a fortnight." He gave her a regretful look. "After those two weeks, you will have a clean slate. That means you are no longer second in command. You're going to be treated like I just brought you in. You'll have to undergo retraining."

Suzie nodded. "I feel like I deserve something more ... severe."

Jack gave her a sad smile. "If you were trying to hurt people, it would have been. You're lucky you have a very convincing advocate in Ianto. The suspension was his idea."

"Ianto? Of everyone, I thought he'd be the one who wanted me to leave the most." She felt deeply touched. "Is he all right?"

Jack's smile turned a few notches into one of his warmer ones. "He insisted on working today against all advice. All he's going to do is paperwork and make coffee. Nothing too stressful or strenuous, but he needs to feel useful."

Suzie nodded and quickly ate her breakfast. When she was done, she followed Jack. A part of her had hoped she would be taken out some back way, but knew that facing her team mates was part of her discipline. She took a deep breath in hopes of settling her nerves as they entered the main hub, and kept her mouth shut as Jack spoke up.

"All right! Tosh, I want those codes all changed by the time I get back! Gwen, we've had reports of strange creatures by the bay. Might be nothing, but check it out. Rhys, thanks again for breakfast! Maybe we'll make it a regular thing so you can get some of Ianto's coffee more often. Ianto?"

Suzie risked a glance at the person who had become like a brother to her. She was touched when he met her gaze and gave her a small, encouraging smile. It was as if he was telling her he forgave her for what she had done.

Ianto turned his focus to Jack. "Sir?"

Jack held up a finger. "Take it easy. Owen is going to feed the Weevils and Myfanwy when he gets back. I can not stress this enough! I don't want you down in the archives for any reason today." He nodded to a dark-skinned woman who suddenly appeared. "Lisa ... I'm counting on you to keep an eye on our favorite Welshman."

"You can count on it."

Suzie swallowed as Lisa approached and almost felt the temperature drop. She had expected what happened next from Gwen ... maybe even from Tosh, but she never expected to be slapped by a total stranger.

"That was for nearly getting Ianto killed!"

Suzie nodded in acceptance. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

Lisa quirked an eyebrow at her. "And that's the only reason why I merely slapped you."

Jack let out a low whistle. "If you ever want to come back to Torchwood, let me know."

Ianto made an indignant sound. "Oi! How come I had to help you catch a bloody pterodactyl to get in, and you offer her a position on a silver platter?"

Jack smiled up at Ianto. "Because hiring you showed me that having a team too small for the job can be just as bad as having a team that's too big!"

Lisa took a breath. "I'll have to think about it. I have a life in London. A job, friends, a fiance ..." She shrugged. "A lot to give up."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Door's open to you." He took Suzie's elbow and led her the rest of the way out of the Hub.

* * *

Ianto gave Lisa a steady look. "It would be good to work together again. Unless you'll feel uncomfortable working with me."

Lisa arched an eyebrow at him. "Uncomfortable? Hardly. I just don't want your gorgeous boss chatting up my husband to be!"

Ianto snorted. "Jack is not that bad." He saw the looks the three women and Rhys were giving him and held up his hands. "All right! He's not that bad anymore!"

Gwen smiled over at him. "Tell that to the bloke on the pier the other day!"

Ianto shook his head. "He was just being friendly."

Gwen walked over and patted him on the elbow. "Of course he was, love! Just keep telling yourself that."

He wasn't the least bit jealous. Jack was just flirty by nature, and Ianto wouldn't change his immortal lover for the world.

Tosh chuckled from her desk. "Oh stop teasing him, Gwen! He'll stick you with decaf if you keep at it."

"I would never do that, Gwen." He smirked at the Welsh woman. "I'd just give everyone else the good stuff."

Gwen blinked at him. "As opposed to what you've been serving already?"

Lisa smiled warmly. "Just you two wait for a holiday or some special occasion! You're in for a real treat."

Ianto glanced at the clock and back to Lisa. He noticed she wasn't smiling any more. "What?"

Lisa looked over at the clock. "That's the fifth time you've looked at that clock in the past half-hour. I wish I knew what was making you so anxious. You were never a clock-watcher in London." She shook her head. "Perhaps you should lie down for a while. You're still shaking a little, and I don't like how pale you are."

Ianto frowned. "There's too much to do."

Lisa folded her arms and looked around. "Shall we take a vote? Before you say another word, Ianto, let me remind you that you are outnumbered. Both Gwen and Tosh look about ready to wrap you up in a blanket themselves."

Gwen came back and took his arm. "Just for a while, love. The rest might do you some good, and having to clean up after ourselves will do us some good."

"Should I be jealous of all the attention you're paying to someone other than myself?" Rhys' teasing tone softened the gruff words. He was looking around. "If you're going to kip on the couch maybe we should get a pillow and a blanket."

Ianto sighed. "It might be better if I just went down to the room under Jack's office." There was a sudden silence that made Ianto look around. Everyone was staring at him. "What?"

Tosh blinked at Ianto. "I didn't know Jack had a room under his office. I thought that manhole cover led to some escape tunnel." She stood up and came over. "If you'll be more comfortable down there, we had best get you settled."

With wide, shocked eyes, Gwen sputtered. "You mean he actually lives here?"

Rhys grinned. "Talk about the ultimate man cave!"

Lisa took Ianto's arm. "I'll wake you at lunch."

Ianto nodded. "All right. It has to be pizza from Jubilee." He allowed himself to be led to Jack's office when Lisa nodded in acknowledgement if not understanding. When he lifted the cover that hid the bunker under Jack's office, he looked at Gwen, who had followed with Rhys. Tosh had gone back to her work station. "Look after things while I'm napping. I'm counting on you to make sure Jack's instructions to the four of you are carried out." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Gwen. "If Jack calls, let him know I'm resting."

Gwen straightened proudly and nodded in determination.

Ianto smiled at Rhys and nodded. "You'll be gone by the time I wake up, so I'd like to thank you for breakfast. Despite my lack of appetite, it was very good."

The larger man gently slapped Ianto on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "No worries, mate! Just take care of yourself."

The alarms blared, signalling Owen's return from Suzie's apartment. "Oi! What's everyone doing in Jack's office!"

Gwen called out to him. "Jack has a room under his office! Ianto's going to take a nap there!" It almost sounded like she was telling Owen that Jack had hidden chocolate covered biscuits in his desk and Ianto was going to get them for everyone. She turned back to Ianto. "Will you be able to rest properly? Do we need to keep quiet?"

Ianto started climbing down. "It's actually insulated against sound very well."

Owen entered the office. "I don't care how big this place is, it's too bloody crowded right now." He gave Ianto a nod. "You holding up okay, tea boy?"

Ianto smirked at Owen. "Peachy. I'd watch the nicknames if I were you. I am acting second in command, after all."

Owen smirked. "Yeah yeah! Whatever! I'm shaking in my shoes! You're acting second, but I'm the doctor and I outrank everyone in that respect, even Captain cheekbones Harkness!" He jerked his head in a quick nod. "I want to check your blood pressure when you wake up."

Ianto nodded and reached up to pull the cover closed. He heard Gwen telling Owen about having to feed the inmates before they moved away. Ianto closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. Jack had stayed down there for so long that the space smelled like those delicious pheromones. He divested himself of everything except his underwear and curled up on the bunk. He was asleep within moments.

* * *

Jack returned to the Hub after bringing Suzie home. He looked around as he walked through the cog wheel door and frowned as he removed his coat. "Where's Ianto?"

Gwen came over and handed him a cell phone. "Poor dear was feeling a bit tired, so we all bullied him into taking a nap." She put her hands on her hips and gave him a mock glare. "You didn't tell us you had a room under your office."

Jack took the phone. "I didn't think any of you needed to know. It was really none of anyone's business." He looked around. "What difference does it make, anyway?"

Lisa scoffed from where she was sitting, which was at Suzie's work station. "Did you think that Ianto might have calmed down better if he were in a place more familiar to him than the medical bay?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something before closing it. "Actually ... no." He shook his head, feeling suddenly very stupid. "I should have. It's a small space, but Ianto's always told me how safe he felt down there."

Tosh's soft voice spoke this time. "We know about it now. If Ianto can rest down there, then that's a good thing."

Jack was going to thank Tosh, but Ianto's phone rang. Jack looked at it in puzzlement before answering. "Hello?"

There was silence a moment before a young woman's voice sounded from the other end. "_Ianto_?"

"Nope! Jack Harkness speaking. Ianto's not feeling well at the moment. Who is this?" He felt strange taking a message for Ianto.

The young woman giggled. "_I remember you! You're Ianto's gorgeous boyfriend!_" Her smile could be heard in her voice. "_I don't know if you remember me. I'm Carys Fletcher. You met me in a coffee shop! Ianto and I have kept in touch since that night._"

Jack blinked as the memory of a pretty young woman, little more than a girl, sprang to his mind's eye. His face broke into a huge smile. "Carys! Yes, I remember you! How have you been?"

_"Fine! I was just calling Ianto to ask if he remembered that we were meeting up for coffee. He's a nice bloke, and I don't meet many men who are just interested in being friends."_

Jack shrugged his coat back on. "As I said, he's not feeling too well today. I, however, am free and I believe I owe you an ice cream!"

Carys giggled again. "_Sounds good. If Ianto's not feeling well, then rest is the best thing for him_."

Jack headed to the secret lift. "I'll meet you in Roald Dahl Plass in a few minutes."

"_Great! See you soon! Thanks, by the way_."

Jack wondered at the gratitude as he disconnected the call. "All right, Ladies and Owen! I'll be out for another hour or so. I trust you all not to blow our secret base to smithereens while I'm gone?"

Owen snapped his fingers. "Darn! And here was me hoping to play with Nitro Glycerin."

* * *

To Be continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ As always, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Keara. She gave me the idea that Ianto kept in touch with Carys.  
_


	13. Chapter 12: Lunch Break

**Shades of Grey**

_A Torchwood Fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

Part 12 - Lunch Break

* * *

Lisa looked up from a magazine article that was at least three years old as Jack strolled in with a big smile on his face. "So who was that?"

Jack took his coat off. "Carys Fletcher. Sweet kid! Works at a sperm bank."

There was the sound of something metallic hitting the floor from the autopsy bay. "Christ! Please, for the love of all that is good and holy, tell me you didn't offer to go make a deposit!"

Jack walked over to glare at the doctor. "I will have you know, Doctor Harper, that the thought never even occurred to me. I think I might be a bit insulted."

Owen snorted. "Well the thought of a mini-Jack running around bloody well terrifies me more than you can imagine."

Jack made a 'whatever' sign with his hands before turning to the rest of the hub. "How's Ianto doing?"

Lisa put down the magazine and walked over to him. "As far as I know, he's still asleep. It's a couple of hours until lunch."

Jack smiled at her a little. "I think I'll go keep him company." He placed his coat on Suzie's desk and headed for his office.

Once the office door closed, Lisa turned to Tosh. "Is there anything to do here besides read old magazine articles?"

Tosh blinked at her. "I suppose you could go open up the tourist office. Ianto usually keeps an eye on things when we don't need him."

Lisa nodded and looked around. "Right! How do I get there?"

Gwen smiled warmly and walked over to her. "Follow me."

* * *

Jack didn't sleep those few hours since returning to the hub. He had curled up on the small bed with Ianto and simply cuddled with the young Welshman that was stealing his heart, piece by piece. He was about to rouse Ianto when the younger man groaned and started waking up. Jack leaned forward and pressed several kisses to Ianto's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Sleepy blue eyes blinked open and Ianto smiled a little at him. "Better, I think. What time is it?" He started fumbling for his pocketwatch.

Jack gently grabbed Ianto's hand. "Almost lunch time. Get dressed, and we'll join the rest of the team." Despite his words, urging Ianto to get dressed, Jack playfully kept various articles of clothing away from Ianto. He acheived the desired result. By the time he was fully dressed, Ianto was smiling and reaching for the tie that Jack kept just out of his reach.

"Come on, Jack! I have to order lunch!"

Jack chuckled and relinquished the tie. "Good point! No need to keep the team waiting." He watched as Ianto expertly tied a neat knot. "At least your hands stopped shaking. Maybe Lisa was right and I should have brought you down here last night."

Ianto shrugged. "I probably would have acted just the same. At least you were there. That made all the difference." He smiled a little. "How do I look?"

Jack pulled Ianto into a hug. "Like something much more tasty than pizza." Then he sighed, regretfully. "Back to business?"

Ianto kissed his cheek. "Yep! Back to business." Then he wrinkled his eyebrows. "Oh! Bloody HELL! What's today?"

Jack placed his hand on Ianto's mouth to quiet him before stepping back. "Carys understood that you weren't well and I took her to an Ice cream shoppe. Why didn't you tell me you were keeping in touch with her?"

Ianto shrugged. "Didn't occur to me. There are a few things I may do at present, or in the future, that won't make sense until much much later."

That frustrated Jack a little, but he understood the need to keep some things secret. "All right. Come on! The crew has waited long enough, and so have you."

Once they had left the office, Owen was approaching them purposefully. "Right! Before you do anything, you're sitting down so I can take your blood pressure!"

Jack was somewhat amused as Ianto sat quietly while Owen muttered angrily as he took Ianto's blood pressure. Jack was of the opinion that it should have been the reverse.

"Right! I still want you to take it easy." Owen shook a finger at Ianto before going to his desk to type up a report.

Jack handed Ianto the phone and folded his arms while his lover made the call.

Ianto swallowed nervously. "Uh yes! I'm placing an order for delivery." He stood up and paced. "Ianto Jones." A small smile bloomed on his face. "That's me! How are things today, Evan? ... Uh-huh? ... Really? That's great news! ... Can you make it two Pepperoni Feasts today? And a tub of coleslaw."

Jack frowned in puzzlement. "Coleslaw?"

Ianto paused and shook his head. "Sorry. My mistake! Just the pizzas. If it's at all possible, I'd like Annie to deliver them." He started pacing again. "It's just I don't think I tipped her well enough the last time she delivered." After a few minutes, a look of intense relief flooded his expression. "That's good. 30 minutes? Right! Thanks." He let out a breath when the call disconnected. "I'll just go up and wait for the pizza."

Jack smiled after Ianto and looked around. "Okay, team! Where are we standing with everything?"

* * *

It was a bit of a surprise for Ianto to see Lisa thumbing through a magazine. "What are you doing up here?"

"It was a bit dull downstairs, so I came up for some of Cardiff's famous sunny weather." Lisa motioned to the opened door where Ianto could see a steady drizzle. "You should talk to the landlord about getting a window in that door."

Ianto smirked and gave Lisa a look. "We'll discuss it over lunch. Why not shut the door?"

His answer was Lisa rolling her eyes. "May as well have stayed downstairs if I was going to do that. I understand the whole 'Secret Base' thing, but a tourist office in the middle of nowhere is a little odd." She regarded the door. "Nice view, though."

Ianto nodded a little and looked outside at the bay. "Lunch should be here in about 20 minutes." He was starting to feel agitated for some reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Before he realized it, he was pacing in a nervous fashion.

"If you don't settle down, Ianto, I'll call Owen to come up here and sedate you. Pacing isn't going to make lunch come any faster." Lisa grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit down.

Ianto managed a shaky smile. He knew he wouldn't be able to really relax until he had seen the pizza delivery girl with his own eyes.

Lisa straightened out some of the postcards. "Nice front, though, even if it is in the oddest place imaginable."

Ianto shrugged. "It would work better if someone could be up here all the time. I dislike having to leave it unmanned during normal hours. It's not so bad on Sundays since some businesses are closed anyway."

Lisa folded her arms and regarded him. "You know ... if I were to accept Jack's offer, manning this place would be ideal. I really don't have the taste for the kind of work it looks like everyone is stuck with."

"What about your friends and your fiance?" Ianto leaned forward. It would be nice to work with Lisa again. They had parted on good terms.

Lisa sighed. "The few friends I have I don't see all that often, and my fiance was recently asked to transfer to Cardiff himself. He's torn as it would mean a promotion. But if I choose to accept, I could call him as soon as lunch is over." She gave him a smirk. "Of course he might get a little jealous that I'm working with my ex."

Ianto chuckled softly. "You could always tell him that it's not a problem since I'm dating our male boss."

"Just dating?" Lisa leaned against the counter. "From the way he acts around you, it's much more than that."

"Now stop it." Ianto couldn't stop his blush. "Bad enough my sister teases me relentlessly when I'm talking to her on my mobile."

Lisa laughed merrily and pushed herself away just as a light footfall announced someone entering the tourist office.

"Ianto?" There she was. Annie stood there looking confused. "Uhmm ... Evan said you asked for me specifically?"

Ianto smiled at the young woman. She might have not been more than a pizza girl, but she was alive and that was all that mattered to him. "Yeah! I don't think I tipped you well enough last time you delivered."

Annie gave him a look. "Are you kidding? You're the best tipper we have!"

Ianto shrugged. "Still!" He reached into his pocket to pull out 30 quid and paused when Lisa reached for Annie. He staggered a little as what might have been clashed with what was in his mind and bit his tongue against the urge to shove Lisa away in order to protect Annie from her. He heard both of them calling him as if from a great distance and he pushed himself against the wall and covered his ears while closing his eyes tightly against the disorientation.

There was a brief conversation between the two women before someone touched him. He snapped his eyes open to see Lisa gazing at him in concern. Annie was at the door and the pizzas were sitting on the counter.

Lisa tapped his face gently. "Ianto? I need the money to pay for the pizza."

Ianto swallowed. "Right. Sorry! I must look like an idiot right now." He handed the money to Lisa and watched as she, in turn, handed it to Annie. He gave the blonde a weak smile. "Terribly sorry about this."

Annie shook her head. "You've been ill. From what she said, you should still be in bed. Although I'm touched at your concern for me. Lisa, was it?" When Lisa nodded, Annie continued. "Lisa said you had a nightmare about something happening to me. That happens sometimes when you're sick. I've had one or two of those." She took the money and gave him a sweet smile. "Take care and get well!" She turned and walked swiftly in the drizzle to minimize how wet she was going to get.

Lisa shut the door after Annie and locked it. "All right?" She took his arm. "Once we get back to the hub, I want you to sit down on that ratty looking couch. You've gone paler than paper! Quite a feat since you were blushing not too long ago."

Ianto swallowed and nodded. He was feeling weaker than a newborn kitten and knew it would take all of his strength to keep from collapsing on his way back to the others.

The two of them made their way to the lift.

No sooner were they stepping out of the lift when Jack was at Ianto's side. It was as if he had materialized out of nowhere. "Right. Lunch first and then back to bed."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I seem to be spending my whole day in bed."

Owen snorted. "Which is exactly where you should be, but you bloody well insisted to come and act like nothing was wrong! Look where your stubbornness got you!"

Ianto took a few breaths before trying to smile. "I'll be all right."

Jack was quiet for a heartbeat. "Everyone go to the boardroom. I'll talk to Ianto a moment and we'll join you." When everyone had entered the boardroom and closed the door, Jack turned Ianto to face him. "All right! What's going on? I wasn't going to press the issue, but this is obviously tearing you up and I don't like seeing you so upset. I believe I have basic knowledge about what you saw, but I would like you to clarify some things."

Ianto took a deep breath and quickly gave Jack a brief synopsis of what might have been. It took a few minutes and he was shaking a little by the time he was finished.

Jack pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead. "No wonder you insisted on Annie to deliver the pizza."

Ianto drank in the affection and sighed when Jack released him. "Sorry."

Jack shook his head. "Don't be. Your reaction is perfectly understandable. You got your way by being allowed to come in. Now I want you to rest until your nerves settle down." He smiled gently. "Unless you had your heart set on pizza?"

Ianto sighed and shook his head. "I'm honestly not hungry right now." He looked at his hands, which were trembling again. He clenched his fingers, but the shaking only continued. "Will you ... would you mind-"

Jack tipped his chin up with nimble fingers then smoothed his hand along Ianto's jaw. "You want some company?"

Ianto smiled weakly and nodded. He felt too worn out to offer up anything more in response.

"You go on. I'll let the others know to contact me if there's an emergency, but otherwise, I'm all yours." He pressed a lingering kiss to Ianto's lips.

Ianto watched Jack head up to the boardroom, his lips still tingling. He shook his head and shakily made his way to Jack's bunker. He was careful on the ladder, wary of slipping and falling, but knowing that he'd feel infinitely more comfortable in Jack's personal quarters rather than one of the recovery rooms, or even his own flat.

The memories still lingered, taunting him with things he knew he had finally set right. He'd saved Lisa. Annie. But he hadn't saved Doctor Tanizaki. The Hub had still been infiltrated, the team betrayed by one of their own. But it hadn't been him. Still, the memories persisted, memories of something that hadn't happened and wouldn't happen now that he'd changed things. Annie could go on to lead a full life. She hadn't had her brain removed and replaced with Lisa's. She wasn't lying dead in the Torchwood Morgue.

He sat on Jack's bed and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to will away the shivers wracking his frame. That was how Jack found him when he dropped from the bottom rung of the ladder.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, reaching out and trailing a tender caress along Ianto's cheek.

Tears collected and fell from the Welshman's eyes. He simply couldn't stop them. He didn't know why he was crying. Maybe it was all of the stress.

Jack reacted without hesitation. He knelt in front of Ianto and threw his arms around him. Gathering Ianto close, he cradled him as he wept away the pain and frustration, the stress of dealing with the memories of two different time streams. Through it all, Jack held him, stroking hands covering his back and whispered consolations in his ear.

When he was finally able to gather his composure, he felt utterly drained. He wiped at his eyes, embarrassed by his display. Jack's fingers went to his tie, easily slipping it loose.

"I can undress myself," Ianto muttered, throat raw. Then he felt bad for the sharpness of his tone. The apology he offered was more of a whisper.

Jack's lips quirked. He didn't seem slighted in the least. "Yes, you can. But I want to. Let me?"

Ianto smiled, but it failed him after only an instant. He just didn't have the strength anymore. He was tired. All he wanted to do was curl up and get past all of this. He wanted everything to go back to normal.

Tenderly, Jack pulled the tie away. He slid the suit jacket off of unprotesting shoulders, and laid both carefully over the back of a small chair. The shirt soon followed, each button lovingly undone by Jack's nimble fingers. Every article of clothing was treated with deliberate care, and Ianto latched onto it. The knowledge that Jack was being so respectful, left Ianto feeling loved. He couldn't explain it, but he felt it nonetheless. When each piece of clothing was set aside, Jack made quick work of his own and the two of them settled in to sleep. Ianto pressed himself close to the other man, resting his head on one solid shoulder. Jack was rubbing his arm in a soothing way and Ianto felt himself dozing off.

* * *

**Author's notes**: _Thanks a million to Keara for writing the ending scene. I was sick all last week. We'll finally be moving on from the whole "Cyberwoman" episode in the next chapter._


	14. Chapter 13: Preventative Measures

_(Claps hands over ears as the sounds of elated screams arise from the masses.)_

**Shades of Grey**

_A Torchwood Fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

**Part 13**

_**Preventative Measures**_

* * *

It was a week into Suzie's suspension when Ianto decided to take a very important step towards preventing disaster. Now with Lisa there to fill in some of the administrative duties, Ianto had some time to do a few things that he thought were necessary.

He knocked on the doorframe to Jack's office to get the older man's attention.

Jack looked up and smiled brightly. The smile faded a little showing that he saw the serious expression on Ianto's face. "Ianto! Come in. What's troubling you?"

Ianto shut the door and walked over to sit down. "I have to go to London. There's someone I have to look for, and I'd like your permission to bring him to Flat Holm."

Jack paled and then let out a breath before shaking his head. "Of course you know about Flat Holm." He sat back. "So who is this mystery man?"

Ianto took a deep breath before responding bluntly. "The child who got away in 1965."

Jack's face took on a haunted look. "Oh."

Ianto reached out and captured one of Jack's hands. "You did what you were told you had to do to save countless millions. I won't say you were right or wrong, but you were given no other choice. Even then, you let that one child get away."

Jack swallowed before clearing his throat. "I had hoped that whole nightmare situation was behind me."

Ianto squeezed once. "Unfortunately, it wasn't, and we need him nearby."

Jack gave Ianto a confused look. "Why?"

Again, Ianto decided to be blunt. "They're coming back and he's the only weapon we'll have against them." Ianto released Jack's hand and continued. "This time, 12 children will be nowhere near what they will want."

"How many more will they want?" Jack, himself, sounded like a child at that question.

He hated to say it, but it needed saying. "10 percent. I'm sure my sister's kids will be among them since they live in estate housing."

Jack shook his head. "So ... we use this long lost child to stop them?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Not if he was the remnant they destroyed."

There was a moment of incomprehension on Jack's face. Then heartbroken understanding filled his expression.

Ianto nodded. "So you can see I have some personal interest in finding him other than for saving the world."

With a sad exhale, Jack nodded. "How do you think he can help?"

Ianto shrugged. "I'm not entirely certain. I just remember that he's connected to them because of his previous experience with them. When they come back, they manage to speak through all the world's pre-pubescent children ... and through him." He furrowed his eyebrows. "They were in a tank and we shot at it. The sound ... distressed them."

"So you think sound affects them?" Jack looked thoughtful. "You're thinking that we can use soundwaves against them?"

Ianto shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I really wish I could help more. But something about this man is a threat to them. So much so that I think they killed him." He sighed. "He killed you the first time he saw you, so you should try to avoid interacting with him."

Jack winced. "I will. I understand the animosity he has for me." He snagged Ianto's hand and pulled him in close. "In that other future, did you ever meet ..."

"I never met your daughter or your grandson." Ianto felt a little hurt and let it show. "I didn't even know about them until after it started."

Jack sighed and touched foreheads with Ianto. "I'm sorry." The two of them swayed a little and Jack blinked. "You should meet them. I think Alice would like you."

Ianto smirked at Jack. "The man her father is dating who happens to be younger than her? Oh yeah! I can see how she'll view me as a real gem."

Jack chuckled. "Just be yourself and serve her your delicious coffee. She'll come around. And if she doesn't, then it's her loss."

Ianto hummed. "I suppose you'd like to meet my sister, Rhiannon, then?"

This gained a smile from Jack. "I'd love to!"

He had to smile back. "Meeting each other's families? Isn't that something couples do? You hate the word, and we haven't been together for that long."

Jack blinked before shaking his head. "You're special, Ianto. You're important to me in a way that no one has been in decades."

"Careful," Ianto warned. "You'll give me cavities." With that, he pulled Jack in to give him a deep kiss.

* * *

It had taken some doing to locate Clement MacDonald, but he and Tosh had managed it. Now he was approaching the receptionist's desk with an efficient stride as he pulled out the documentation needed to get the man transferred into his custody. "Good day. I'm here about one of your patients." He looked at the document as if double-checking the name. "Erm ... Timothy White? He's slated to be transferred today."

The nurse looked surprised as she took the papers and logged into the computer. "Odd ... I haven't been informed."

Ianto wasn't worried. Tosh knew her stuff, and he was certain that the transfer would be noted in the computer as well.

Sure enough, the nurse let out a soft sound as she shook her head. "I apologise for keeping you. Our paperwork must have gotten mixed up. We'll have him in just a moment."

Ianto held up his hands. "It's early and I have no other patients to pick up today so there isn't any rush." He looked around while he waited. It was a nice place and the patients that were wandering around seemed to be clean, well-fed and as comfortable as their respective conditions would allow them to be.

He heard a small commotion and he turned to see the man he was here for being led by a nurse. He was fully dressed and had a small suitcase. He somehow remembered the man having an uncanny sense of things. He nodded and held out his hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you, sir! I'm Ianto!"

The man looked him up and down in an appraising way before nodding shakily. "All right, then."

Ianto had a feeling that he wouldn't get anything more from the aging man, so he made a motion for him to follow. Once they were in the car, and on the way to Cardiff, Ianto glanced at the man. "I suppose you were expecting me, weren't you Clem?"

Clem's head twitched a little at hearing his real name, but then he nodded. "Why? I knew someone was coming for me ... someone who would represent great good and great evil to me."

Ianto sighed. "I suppose you could say that. I work for Torchwood. Do you know what that is?" When the older man shook his head, Ianto continued. "We deal with aliens."

"You've seen them? You've seen the monsters?"

Ianto nodded. "Many varieties. Weevils, Blowfish, I think there was the Sycorax a few years back. They were on the telly." Then he shrugged. "Those and many others."

Clem laughed shakily. "Yes. I believe you have! All these years being told I had imagined it, and I was right!"

Ianto gave the man a sad smile. "I regret what you went through, as a child, at the hands of aliens. I'm taking you to a special facility that houses others who have suffered in similar ways."

"Why now?" Clement was peering at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

Ianto took a deep breath and said what he knew he had to say. "In a few years, we will need you because of what you went through." He gave Clem a sad look. "I am terribly sorry, but those monsters are coming back, and you will be needed to save thousands of children from the fate your friends suffered."

The man's eye widened in terror. "They'll want me?"

Ianto shook his head. "No. You're too old for what they wanted you for when you were a child, but you're still connected to them in some way."

The aging man was silent a moment before he made one painful statement. "I'm going to die, aren't I? You've seen me die! You've seen it happening!"

Ianto sighed. "I've seen something, Clem, but it looks like they will use that connection to end your life. I'll do whatever I can to save you, but I can't guarantee anything. What I must ask you is ... would you be willing to do whatever is necessay to save thousands of children the same fear you grew up with?"

"You want to destroy them?" He waited as Ianto nodded, then looked down sadly. "My life was over when I was left behind and my friends were taken. If it means the monsters can't hurt any more children, I'll do it. Even if it means the end to my own life."

Ianto nodded and hoped that it wouldn't come to such a bad end.

* * *

Suzie put the kettle on and looked up at the sound of someone knocking. She frowned in confusion and opened the door. Her confusion only increased when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door. "Ianto! You're the last person I expected to come in for a visit! Would you come in? I just put the kettle on for tea. I could make you some. If you'd rather have coffee, I'm afraid all I have is instant."

"Thank you, Suzie. Tea would be good." Ianto came in then and smiled at her. "How have you been?"

Suzie offered him a seat on her sofa and went into the kitchen to get two mugs down. "As well as can be expected considering what I did. I suppose it could have been so much worse." She opened her cabinets and pursed her lips in thought. "Jack said you were voted in as the new second in command." She leaned over and smiled at him. "I honestly wouldn't have chosen anyone else. Owen is too much of a prat, Tosh is too gentle, and Gwen wants to do too much too soon."

Ianto chuckled. "Tell me about it. I swear she has three projects going on right now." He was quiet for a moment. "Have you started deprogramming your back-up plan?"

Suzie nearly dropped her sugar bowl. "How did you know?"

There was a pause before Ianto answered. "Alien tech showed me."

She didn't question him, she accepted his statement as true and sighed as she closed her eyes in resignation. "Not yet. There's a meeting this weekend, though. I'll start then."

"Good. You should have more faith in us."

Suzie let out a bitter laugh. "Faith? Every person I have ever met has stabbed me in the back." She looked up as Ianto entered the kitchenette. There was such an earnest look on his face that Suzie felt a little guilty for her statement.

"Not us, Suzie. Not me."

After regarding Ianto a moment, Suzie sighed and looked at the two empty cups. "No. Not you, and you have the best reason to turn on me."

To her surprise, Ianto simply shrugged. "It was a poorly made decision. That's all. Considering everything that might have happened, I'm actually relieved that you managed to stop it when you did."

"It doesn't matter. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. Now one man is dead, and I lost so much. And for what?"

"Knowledge." They both looked over as the kettle started to whistle. "You can't change the past. You can only learn from it and try not to repeat your mistakes."

Suzie fixed the tea with a sad smile. "You're too young to talk like that."

Ianto, for his part, gave her a sad smile in return. "I've seen a lot more than you know, Suzie. And seeing so much can age a person." He accepted the tea mug graciously.

"I have Jammie Dodgers if you'd like a biscuit." Suzie pulled out the package and pulled out a few for herself before holding the remaining biscuits out to Ianto, who took two with a nod of thanks.

After tea, the two of them shared some small talk that had nothing to do with Torchwood over a game of chess. It was a great relief to Suzie that she hadn't lost Ianto's friendship. It made her that much more determined to prove that Ianto was right to believe in her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _As always, I'd like to thank Keara, my best friend and Beta-reader. Without her input, I'd be lost._

_I decided to make an exception to my posting on my website a day before posting to fanfiction dot net. I figured everyone waited long enough for this._


	15. Chapter 14: Little Provinces

**Shades of Grey**

_A Torchwood Fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

Part 14 - Little Provinces

* * *

Ianto typed in a few commands on the keyboard and watched the display pop up on the monitor. Jack had woken up from a nightmare not too long ago, and Ianto knew what had caused it. The rose petals in the bed had been a dead giveaway. He'd left one of them on Jack's desk.

He smiled a little when Jack came up and hugged Ianto from behind.

"So what have we got?"

Ianto leaned against his immortal lover and sighed. "Funny sort of weather patterns." He groaned when Jack moved his hands to massage his shoulders. "You know what this means, so I don't have to tell you what's happening."

Jack sighed behind him. "A child has been chosen. I always hate it when they do that."

Ianto hummed and turned to face him. "So how do you want to play this? Information or ignorance?"

Jack smiled a little. "Just like you to make that offer. I know nothing I do can stop them, so there's no need to tell me anything."

Ianto didn't have the heart to tell Jack what he had seen, so he nodded and hoped he could prevent tragedy.

* * *

Jack didn't know what had possessed him to bring Ianto along to Estelle's presentation. He didn't normally allow lovers from different times to meet each other. He was originally planning on asking Gwen, but Ianto had actually asked to come along instead. Now that they were in Estelle's home, he was glad.

Ianto was looking at an old picture of Jack with a knowing smile as Estelle brought out some old pictures. "Jack looks a great deal like his father."

Estelle smiled brightly in that way that always warmed Jack's heart. "Oh yes! In fact, when I first saw him it was quite a shock. I thought I was seeing a ghost." She nudged Jack gently with an elbow. "Got yourself a nice young man, there, Jack. If your father doesn't object, I say hang onto this one."

Ianto put the photo down and stroked Moses. "I've met the man, and he adores me. He aged well, by the way."

Jack gave Ianto a look that was met by an expression of such innocence that Jack could only smile and shake his head.

Estelle, for her part, chuckled. "Well, Jack, you look at these photos while I get to know your young man a little better." She walked over to Ianto. "Ianto, dear, why don't you join me in the garden?"

* * *

Estelle was old, but she was not a stupid woman. She'd seen many men that bore uncanny resemblances to their fathers, but they had never been exact duplicates. That could only mean one thing. "How long have you known about Jack?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow at her. "Not fooling you, is he?"

Estelle fingered one of the flowers in her garden and chuckled. "Dear boy, I have lived a long time and have seen a great many things to not have an open mind." She smiled at the young man. "It is good of you to try and play along with his little game of pretending to be his own son, but there is really no need." She winked at him. "But we'll let him think he's fooling me, shall we? So how did you find out?"

The young man gave a little shrug. "It's a long story."

Estelle was intrigued. "Really? You must come back and we'll discuss it over tea." They both turned as Jack approached.

Jack gave the two of them a curious look before shaking his head. "Estelle ... when you next see these creatures, you call us immediately. Understand?"

Estelle nodded, not understanding Jack's concern. "Mm-Hm."

Jack looked worried as he fingered the book he was holding. "Night or day, it doesn't matter, just call us." He walked over and put an arm around her in a way that had always made her feel as nothing could harm her when she was a much younger woman. "And be careful. It's important to me."

She heard the unspoken meaning that she was still important to him. Even after all these years when he had gotten someone new in his life. "But, Jack, I've nothing to worry about."

She looked over at the nice young man that was in Jack's life as Jack answered her. Why did he look so sad? "Just be careful. Please." Then he kissed her head in the same way he had all those years ago when he had gone off to war.

* * *

After leaving Estelle, Ianto excused himself to drive to an area he had never been to, personally, but he knew where to go. He got out of the car when he arrived at his destination and walked into the wooded area. He could hear laughter as he approached and smiled at the blonde girl who paused in her dancing to look at him warily. He held his hands out in a placating gesture. "I mean no harm."

The little girl, Jasmine if Ianto remembered the name correctly, regarded him. "You've seen the future." She frowned. "You can't stop them. They're going to take me away to see the forest."

Ianto nodded and looked around. "Why not go now?" He jumped a little as the creatures as old as the world appeared. He gave them a pleading look. "I won't stop you from taking her, but why put it off?" He knelt in front of Jasmine. "That bloke with your mum is going to board up the yard. He'll keep you from being able to come here again."

"No! He can't!" She looked around in distress. "This is my place! My forest!"

Ianto motioned to the girl. "So? What do you think? You could take her now. She'll be another one of those children who go missing and never return."

The fairies hissed. "You are with the man who walks through all time. He will be displeased with you."

Ianto sighed and nodded. "Perhaps, but allowing you to take her now will save lives in the future."

Jasmine turned to them. "Can I come now?"

One hopped out of a tree and regarded her. "Only if you are certain, human child. We never allow any to join our numbers unless they are certain."

Jasmine tilted her head at Ianto before smiling. "I'm sure. Mum doesn't care much for me any more. She spends all of her time with Roy. He likes to act like my dad, but I know he'd rather if I weren't there."

As painful as it was to hear, Ianto suspected that Jasmine was telling the truth. So many children were neglected or abused because their parents just couldn't be bothered with them. If only one child had the chance of a better existance, Ianto was going to help her.

The fairies then started talking in unison as they vanished.

_"Come away, O human child!_  
_To the waters and the wild With a faery, hand in hand,_  
_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."_

Jasmine's response was to giggle and kiss Ianto's cheek before she skipped away towards the trees, also vanishing as she did so.

* * *

"It wasn't your call to make, Ianto!" Jack looked like he couldn't believe that Ianto had taken it upon himself to go and convince the chosen child to go with the fairies.

Ianto sighed and leaned on the desk. "Jack ... what difference does it make? They had chosen Jasmine and they were going to take her. Does it really matter if they took her now or in a few more days?"

Jack groaned at the argument. "That is not the point, and you know it. There is a difference between knowing that they're going to take her and handing her to them on a silver platter. These things must take their course."

"In another day and age, yes, but there are too many people who could have gotten hurt because they crossed her without realizing her significance." Ianto shrugged and stood straight. "I'm not talking about people who prey on little girls. What if some child decided to pick on her in school? Would there be retaliation? How about a nervous dog that bit at her?"

Jack shook his head. "Ianto ... you don't understand. Go home."

Ianto reached out a hand toward him. "Jack, I-"

But Jack was having none of it. He turned his back on Ianto. "Go home, Ianto. I don't think I can look at you right now."

To Ianto's credit, he didn't slam the door on his exit.

* * *

Three days later, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a dull knife. Jack and Ianto weren't talking to each other unless it had to do with work. There was an underlyng tension between them. Tosh tried to draw the truth out of him, but Ianto would only shake his head and tell her it was nothing to worry about. Even Gwen and Owen seemed affected by the heavy mood in the air. Lisa was less subtle, blatantly asking Ianto what was wrong and Suzie tried to bribe it out of him with offerings of chocolate covered espresso beans, which she knew were his favorite. Ianto would always brush it aside, repeating his mantra that it was nothing to concern themselves with, despite the fact that with each passing day he seemed to grow a shade paler and the circles beneath his eyes grew darker.

No one tried to ask Jack what had happened. It would be like wrapping yourself in raw meat and throwing yourself in with Weevils. At least with the Weevils you might make it out alive. Good luck with that if you asked Jack anything to do with Ianto. The man was pacing about the Hub like an angry bear. It was no surprise that Ianto left early on the fourth evening with the excuse that Estelle, a little old lady who had been a friend of Jack's father, was expecting him over for dinner. Everyone, except Jack, seemed to think it was sweet. No one could understand why Ianto humoring an old woman would make Jack so upset. More to the point, no one could understand why Jack had refused to go with Ianto. It was no secret that Estelle had wanted to see Jack as well. They all agreed that it was a shame that Jack seemed to want to punish his father's friend because he and Ianto were having a row.

* * *

Jack was going over some reports when his phone rang. He saw Ianto's number, but didn't answer and let voice mail pick it up. A moment later, the phone rang again. He saw Estelle's number and answered. "Estelle! If you're looking for Ianto, he should be there soon." He was still angry with the Welshman, but was not about to take it out on Estelle. It was bad enough he had refused her dinner invitation. He was still angry that Ianto had abused his knowledge and handed a child over to the ancient race.

There was the sound of a hitched breath on the other end of the line that was way too deep to come from the aging woman. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Ianto? Is that you?" He stood up and grabbed his coat, suddenly filled with trepidation. "What's wrong?"

There was a pause and then the sound of Ianto taking a few deep breaths before he spoke, his voice was thick with grief. "Estelle ... Estelle's dead. It looks like she decided to take a nap on the sofa and ..." He let out a sob. "So it was all for nothing."

Jack stopped walking at the news and closed his eyes as the wave of grief hit him. It was never easy when someone he loved passed away. That wasn't important at the moment. However sad Estelle's death made him, Ianto needed him now. Guilt assailed him. He should have accepted the invitation so Ianto wouldn't have been confronted with this alone. "It's okay, Ianto. Estelle was an old woman. I'm heading over and we'll call the paramedics when I get there."

As he drove to Estelle's, he wondered what Ianto had meant. What had Ianto seen to make him think that Estelle's death was his fault? He parked the SUV in front of Estelle's house and walked swiftly to the door. He just went in as he saw no reason to knock. Ianto was standing in the middle of the room looking anywhere but at the frail form on the sofa.

Jack took his coat off and wrapped it around Ianto's shoulders. "Come on. I'll call the paramedics. You sit and wait in the SUV. As soon as they get here, we'll leave. Okay?" However angry Jack had been with Ianto, it was swept away by the utter look of devestation on Ianto's face. He had been growing paler the past few days, but now he was absolutely white.

When Ianto didn't respond, Jack gently grabbed his shoulders. "Ianto!" Wide, blue eyes snapped to look at him. "Go wait in the SUV. There's nothing you can do here." He rubbed his thumbs in circles on Ianto's shoulders. "I'll be along in a minute. Go on. We'll go back to the Hub as soon as we can. It's okay. It will all be okay." He felt a wave of relief when Ianto gave a jerky nod and walked out of the house, pausing only to pick up Estelle's cat.

Jack sighed and regarded Estelle's body. She did, indeed, look as if she had just closed her eyes for a quick nap and simply passed away peacefully in her sleep. He used his mobile and called the authorities. Once he had given all the information, he crouched beside the sofa and tenderly caressed Estelle's cold, lifeless cheek. "We had some good times, Estelle. I'll miss you." He kissed her cheek and allowed the tears to come. He wiped his eyes after a moment and straightened. Like he had told Ianto, there was nothing more to be done.

With a deep breath, he walked out to the SUV and got in on the driver's side. Beside him, Ianto was silently cradling Moses with the occasional sniffle. As much as he wanted to comfort the young man, he decided to get them back to the hub first. It would be empty at this moment, so there was no danger of anyone else discovering Ianto's secret.

"The paramedics should be here in a few minutes. I'll give them Estelle's information and then we can go." He reached over and rubbed Ianto's arm. "I'm sorry I didn't come with you tonight. You barely knew Estelle, but she had a way of charming people."

Ianto nodded. "I'm glad I at least got to meet her." He gave Jack a look and swallowed. "What will happen to Moses?"

"I'll contact one of Estelle's kids to see if any of them want him. I only got him for her when we got back in touch, so he's only a few years old." Jack sighed and withdrew his hand. "There's the ambulance. I'll be right back." He got out of the SUV and met the paramedics as they walked into the house. He gave them all the information he could, as well as his contact information. He then promised to call Estelle's oldest once he got Ianto home. He had never met any of Estelle's children, but he knew that hearing bad news like that would be better if it came from someone who had known Estelle, rather than an impartial doctor.

He returned to the SUV as quickly as he could, hoping to leave before Ianto had to see Estelle's body again. They spent the ride to the hub in silence.

When they got to the hub, Jack took Moses and put him in his office as he got two glasses of whiskey. He'd find a cage for him once he'd spoken with Ianto. Then he sat on the couch with his lover and handed Ianto one of the glasses. "Ianto, what made you think that you could have prevented this?" Ianto's reply was so soft that Jack didn't hear him. "I'm sorry, Ianto. I didn't get that."

Ianto cleared his throat and took a sip of the alcohol before speaking louder. "Because they killed her. I wasn't there, but you were all so upset. They couldn't kill you, so they tried getting to you by drowning Estelle in a localized rainstorm." Ianto choked a little and rubbed his arm. "I thought I could save her."

Jack shook his head as he allowed himself to digest this bit of information. Suddenly, Ianto's actions made sense. "Ianto ... I know you must have meant well, but you were given a rare gift. How you use it is up to you. I know I don't have the right to tell you when you should and should not use your knowledge, but I would like a head's-up so I can cover you. Those things might have determined you to be a threat and turned on you." He reached a hand out and lightly entwined his fingers with Ianto as he spoke from the heart. "I just lost Estelle. I'm not ready to lose you, too. I don't think I ever will be."

Ianto smiled sadly when Jack gave him a little tug and he fell into Jack's arms to accept a comforting hug.

* * *

About a week later, Jack groaned as he read reports of disapperances in the Brecon Beacons. He smiled up at Ianto when he came in with fresh coffees. "Ianto! Get the camping gear and ..."

Ianto simply put the coffee on Jack's desk and cut him off. "Cannibals. Not alien, so it's not our jurisdiction." It was said as calmly as if he was saying that the weather was fair.

Jack blinked and regarded Ianto. "Really? Cannibals?"

"Yep! It's their harvest. They do this once every ten years. I'm surprised this has never come up before." He sat down in the usual seat he took when they had a cup of coffee together. "Would you like me to notify the proper authorities? Not the local police, though. They're in on it."

He felt like the wind had been taken out of his sails. "Sounds good."

Ianto smiled at him and placed a few brochures on Jack's desk. "I knew this was coming, so I took the liberty of gathering some information on nearby camping grounds. I figured you and I could take a couple of days to enjoy being the only race in the universe that goes camping."

Jack chuckled. "Ianto ... if there's no pressing reason to go camping, then I don't see a reason to go."

Ianto sipped his coffee and smirked. "Well ... if you don't want to _come_ ..." He put particular emphasis on the last word as he stood up.

Jack suddenly saw a pressing reason to go and smirked as Ianto reached the door. "Oh, Ianto, I'm willing to _come_ with you any time."

* * *

_**Author's Notes**: HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE! As always, thanks must go to Keara for being my Beta-reader. Another thanks to her for giving me the title of this part. I, initially, wanted the events of "Small Worlds" to go the same way, but I knew Ianto would want to save Estelle. Also ... since the events of Countrycide are not alien based, Ianto would want to avoid getting the stuffing beat out of him ... *groans* Sorry about the unintended pun._


	16. Chapter 15: Trojan Horse

**Shades of Grey**

A Torchwood Fic

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

Part 15 - Trojan Horse

* * *

Owen felt like hitting his head with a mallet. He had buggered up Tosh's program and then, rather than apologize, he'd mouthed off at her. He had no bloody idea how he was going to face her when she got to the hub. For once, he had gotten there early because he was trying to figure out what had killed the person currently in the autopsy room.

He looked up as she entered. "Hey, Tosh!"

* * *

_**-'Hey, Tosh'? That's all you can think to say to her after the way you treated her yesterday? Can't you, just once, seriously own up to being a total twat and apologize? Should have taken her out for drinks, or something. That is if she'd give you the time of day after that disaster.-**_

Tosh blinked at Owen. She heard something from Gwen, but totally dismissed it. "Um, Hi! I've got something to show you!"

Owen turned to look at her. "Yeah?" _**-God! Look at her! Brains and beauty all in one package! What I wouldn't give to lick one of her legs from ankle to thigh and beyond.-**_ He shook his head. _**-Get off it, Owen! She is WAY out of your league! You're bloody lucky you got to go out for drinks with her, and that was only because you lost a bet.-**_

Gwen's thoughts broke through. _** -Ooo! Here comes Ianto! I'd love to see him in those jeans again. I wonder if he and Jack ever do a 'rent boy' fantasy.-**_ The woman shook her head. _**-Stop it, Gwen! Rhys is a good man. You should not be eyeing Jack's second like he's a piece of chocolate cake.- **_ She smirked. _**-Chocolate cake sounds good right about now.-**_

_**-Not polite to eavesdrop, Tosh.-**_ Ianto smiled at her and held out his hand. _** -Hand it over.-**_

Tosh swallowed and reached up to unfasten the amulet around her neck. Just before she handed it over, she caught a last thought from Ianto.

_**-I need to prevent tomorrow's attack since ...-**_

Tosh paused and stared hard at Ianto, who looked startled as he accepted the amulet. "How could you know about an attack tomorrow?" Only one answer made sense "You've SEEN the ...?"

Ianto shook his head and motioned for her to follow him. They entered Jack's office and Ianto sighed. "Tosh knows."

Jack looked puzzled for a moment, then blinked. "She knows that you ...?"

He held out the amulet for Jack to take. "This enabled her to read minds and I let my thinking get ahead of me."

Tosh looked at Ianto. "How much have you seen? How much of what we've been through could you have prevented?" Then she remembered Ianto's thought about an attack. "Oh, my GOD! What did I almost do?"

To her relief, Ianto chuckled. "Well, since I changed a few things, nothing bad. Originally, Gwen and Owen were having a fling and you got upset about it, which led you to seek comfort in the arms of a shape-shifting alien."

Tosh blinked. "So that was what you meant when you kept saying you stopped the cyberman incident. It threw you, because it shouldn't have happened."

Ianto looked haunted. "No. It really should not have happened. Please don't ask me why. It's very upsetting to remember it, and I still get nightmares." He leaned against Jack's desk. "It wasn't until I looked at the computer that I remembered to check my diary to be sure of the date. I've been a little distracted, and lost track of time. I hope you didn't get too much."

Tosh swallowed and blushed. "Only that Owen fancies me and," she felt her blush deepen, "Gwen fancies you."

Ianto blinked. "Oh. Well ... I already knew that." He shook his head and sighed. "What are we going to do about Mary?" He smiled at Tosh when she was about to ask how he knew Mary's name. "Seen what might have been, remember?"

Jack leaned forward. "What can you tell me about her?"

Ianto shrugged. "She's manipulative, evil, and would have broken Tosh's heart. She needs to be dealt with. I say give her what she wants, which is that bit of tech we found near that body Owen is examining, and use it to send her into the sun."

Jack looked shocked. "You've never gone for such an action before."

Ianto shook his head. "No, but my ire has not been more deserved. This creature has killed many, and will never change. For all I know, Tosh could have been her next victim." Then he winked at Jack. "Besides ... you would have come up with the same idea."

Jack sighed and smiled. "You're right, I would. No one hurts my people."

Tosh looked at Ianto in a new light, and felt a great deal of sympathy for him. "How far ahead have you seen?" She shook her head. "No! No, don't answer that." She tried to imagine what life would be like for her if she knew the future and simply had to hug Ianto. "I am so sorry!"

Ianto was stiff for a moment before he returned the embrace. "It's not so bad. There are things I want to keep the same and things I know I can't change, but I take things as they come."

Tosh nodded and pulled back. "Yeah." She smiled shakily at him. "Listen. If you ever want someone to talk to, let me know."

Ianto's face softened and took her hand. It was a friendly move, not a romantic one. "Thank you. One thing I was hoping to keep was your friendship. In that other future, we were fairly close. We each supported the other through hard times."

Tosh nodded, and then smiled. She felt better when she left the office. It was like a weight had been lifted.

Owen was looking at her inquisitively. "So ... what's this you've got to show us?"

Tosh blinked at him and smiled. "Oh! It was a bit of tech that Ianto just took. I thought it was something that it wasn't."

Owen blinked. "Ah!" He looked uncomfortable a moment before he took a deep breath. "Listen. I was a real prat yesterday, and I need to make it up to you. I know sod-all about this stuff, so I can't offer to help you catch up. What I CAN do is take you someplace. Maybe take you out for lunch? Nothing too posh, but better than a greasy spoon. What do you think?"

Tosh blushed a little and ducked her head. As upset as she was with him, he was just too adorable when he was being bashful. "Yeah. Sounds good. I'll take you up on it at lunch time." Then she went back to work. She looked over as Suzie came in and smiled a little. "Morning, Suzie." Although she was still upset that the former second had brought in a cyberman and endangered the whole team, not to mention the world, she saw no reason to continually punish Suzie.

Suzie smiled back, almost shyly. "In a better mood today?"

Tosh smirked. "Owen's taking me out for lunch later."

Suzie looked delighted at the news and went to her workstation.

Gwen spoke up. "Don't be cheap, Owen! If you need me to, I'll chip in since I had a hand in the mess we made yesterday."

Owen looked offended. "Oi! I can afford a nice meal now and then!"

Gwen and Tosh shared a smile before they both went back to their respective projects.

* * *

The next day, Jack watched as his team entered. His concern grew as first Gwen arrived, then Suzie, then Owen and Tosh together. "Has anyone heard from Ianto today?"

Gwen froze and looked at Jack with wide eyes. "No! I thought he'd be here already! He's usually here before the rest of us!"

Owen hung up his jacket. "That's 'cos he usually spends the night with Jack, Gwennie!" He kissed Tosh's cheek.

Jack was about to scold Owen when his mobile rang. He didn't check his caller I.D. "Harkness."

"Good Morning, Mr. Harkness. This is Doctor Johansen from Saint Helen's. I'm calling because you're listed as the main emergency contact for one Ianto Jones."

Jack leaned against the wall and frowned. "Is he okay?"

"There are no life-threatening injuries, but he wishes to leave the hospital. He has a concussion, so he should not be left to his own devices."

Jack smiled ruefully. "Yeah, that sounds like Ianto. I'll be there as soon as I can." He closed the phone and grabbed his jacket. "All right, kids, behave while I go get Ianto! He needs a lift."

Gwen looked worried. "Is he all right? Should we call Lisa in?"

Jack shook his head. "She said something about going to the beach with her boyfriend today. Tosh, do you have that list for UNIT ready?"

Tosh ducked her head in embarrassment. "No, sorry. I got a little side-tracked yesterday."

Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked before turning to Suzie. "Owen still needs to find out what killed our friend in autopsy, so it looks like you'll be keeping an eye on the tourist office today."

Suzie nodded and started getting some papers from her desk. "It will give me some time to get a few forms filled out and to make a few calls. Shall I get lunch at the usual time?"

Jack kissed her cheek while passing. "Sounds perfect. See you all later!"

* * *

Jack sighed when he first saw Ianto. His lover looked miserable and embarrassed. "What happened to you?"

Ianto looked as if he had swallowed something sour. "You'll never believe me."

Jack blinked and then smirked as he folded his arms. "Try me."

Ianto sighed and looked at the ceiling. "It's a long story."

Jack pretended to look at a watch then back at Ianto. "I have all day if you need it, and the coast is clear."

With a groan, Ianto started talking. "In that other timeline, Tosh 'heard' a man about to go kill his ex-wife and son and stopped him by hitting him on the back of the head with a golf club."

Jack tried to imagine their gentle-natured Toshiko being some sort of avenging angel rushing in to save the day. He liked it. Then he looked at Ianto. "So what went wrong?"

Ianto winced. "Well, I knew WHAT happened, but not HOW. I'm bigger than Tosh, and the bloke heard me." He pointed to a black eye. "I got this when he spun around in shock when he heard me. The gun smacked me, and knocked me over. That caused me to stumble and I hit my head on the table by the door, which is how I got my concussion. I tried to punch him, but the gun got in the way." He held up his right hand, which was bandaged. "Broke my pinky and ring fingers! We both went down, and he kicked my ankle which has given me a nasty bruise. Our legs became entangled and it caused me to twist my knee. I have a very badly strained ligament. I'm going to need a brace for at least a fortnight. I'm lucky I don't need surgery."

Jack's lips twitched. It would have been funny if the person he cared for most in the world wasn't in pain. "So ... let me get this straight. In the other timeline, Tosh managed this?"

Ianto scowled. "Without so much as a bloody broken fingernail! I swear her hair was perfect. It was knock the bloke out, give a report to the police, and head into work as if nothing happened." He sniffed. "Me, I wind up with two broken fingers and a concussion."

"Don't forget the black eye, bruised ankle and sprained knee."

That earned Jack a glare. "Yes, thank you **very** much. Now, can you find a doctor and get me out of here? I don't like hospitals."

Jack nodded. "Afterwards, I'll take you home." When Ianto pouted, Jack tilted his head. "What's wrong? With your injuries, it's doubtful you'll get any work done."

Ianto shrugged a little and glanced at the time. "I don't want to miss Gwen teasing Owen."

"Really?" There weren't many instances where the newest member of Torchwood got an opportunity to make fun of their resident doctor.

Ianto nodded. "Yup! If we're quick, we might be able to get to the Hub in time to catch it."

Jack turned to leave the room, but paused. "One more question. What happened to the other guy?" The room got twenty degrees colder when Ianto glared at him, and Jack gaped. "Oh, no. Please don't tell me you ended up like this and he doesn't have a mark on him."

"Oh he does, but it was his ex-wife that knocked him senseless with the golf club I believe Tosh would have used. Thank you so much for reminding me that two women managed something that I couldn't."

Jack fought the urge to laugh at Ianto's expense as he went to sign the younger man out.

* * *

True to Ianto's prediction, Jack entered the hub to the sound of Gwen singing "Dem Bones". He smirked and walked over to the railing after settling Ianto on the sofa. "What's going on here?" Tosh giggled, which intrigued Jack further.

"Well ... you know Owen said our friend was female." She made a buzzing sound. "Our skeleton is, actually, male." She smirked down at a sour-looking Owen.

"A very effeminate male!" Owen looked up as Gwen continued singing and threw a wadded up piece of paper at her. "Would you please stop singing?" He glared when Jack joined in with the singing.

Gwen got control of herself enough to speak. "And remember how he said that the wound that killed her, sorry, HIM, was the result of a gunshot?" She snickered. "Well, he ran some tests and, while we're not sure what DID kill him, there is one thing it could NOT have been."

"A gunshot." Owen looked very unhappy.

Jack snickered and was suddenly very glad Ianto had talked him into returning to the hub. "Is there anything about this corpse you got right, Owen?"

Owen took a deep breath and let it out. "It's a skeleton." He blushed a little when the trio above him burst into laughter. "Like you lot never make mistakes." Then he narrowed his eyes. "Oi! Where's the teaboy?"

Gwen tutted at Owen. "Ianto is the second in command, Owen, not the teaboy." She looked around and gasped when she saw Ianto. "Oh, you poor dear! What happened?"

Jack jumped out of the way when Owen came barreling up the stairs to see what had Gwen concerned. "Bloody hell, Ianto, can't we leave you to your own devices for one bloody week?" He ran back to the autopsy area and grabbed his bag.

Ianto sighed as Owen prodded him. "Got caught up in a domestic dispute."

Tosh's eyes were wide when she looked at Jack. Jack just gave her a small head shake to say that he couldn't discuss it in front of the others.

"You should have gone home, you great lump!" Owen poked Ianto's arm.

Ianto blinked innocently back at the medic. "What? And miss you being proved wrong? Besides, I was told that I couldn't be unsupervised for a while. I promise to take it easy for the next few hours."

Owen nodded and checked Ianto's eyes. "You'd bloody well better take it easy for the next few days. I swear, we're going to put you in a big bubble if this keeps up."

Everyone turned when the alarms sounded and the cogwheel door slid open to reveal Suzie carrying a variety of take-out bags. "I got Chinese for ..." She broke off when she saw Ianto. "Good LORD, Jack, what did you do?" She put the bags down on her desk and walked over.

Jack held his hands up. "ME? I was here all morning! Why are you blaming me?" He looked around in hopes of help. Unfortunately, for him, everyone was doting on Ianto.

Ianto looked like he was not altogether pleased with the attention he was getting. "Look ... it really isn't all that bad! I'll take things easy, according to Owen's instructions, and be right as rain before you all know it." He looked over at the bags of food. "Now, please let me eat something before my stomach makes its displeasure at being empty known. I seriously do not like hospital food. All nutrition and no flavor. I swear they could feed me cardboard and it would taste better."

Gwen reached over and pinched Ianto's cheek lightly. "You are so cute when you're grumpy!" Then she giggled and scurried away before he could retaliate.

"Who's being disrespectful now?" Owen shook his head and poked through the bags for his food. "I suppose we'll be eating here since Ianto shouldn't be climbing those stairs any time soon."

Suzie went back to the bags as Gwen went for plates. "One good thing. It looks like you won't be able to show off while eating, Ianto."

"And what makes you say that?" Ianto gave Suzie his most innocent look.

This interested Jack. "You can actually hold chopsticks with your two fingers broken and your hand bandaged like that?"

"I can learn to use them with my left hand." Ianto smiled, and Owen groaned.

* * *

Later on, Jack was sickened when he learned that what had killed their skeleton was the same being that had given Tosh the pendant. It made him feel even worse to learn that the young man the skeleton had been was only the first in a long line of victims according to Owen's research.

Together, the whole team went over the plan and encouraged Tosh to bring Mary into the hub. That's when they sent the malicious being into the sun. Gwen had given a faint argument against killing the alien, but Owen had showed her pictures of previous victims, and asked her how she would deal with a creature that probably had similar plans for Tosh. Gwen had promptly shut her mouth and acquiesced.

When the alien was there, Jack promptly gave her the transporter and felt a sort of grim satisfaction when she vanished. There were aliens that did evil things, and then there were aliens that were just plain evil. Jack felt a great deal better with the creature gone from the face of the planet. He turned to his team. "Right. Everyone can just go home." He glanced at Ianto, who nodded. "I'll see if I can handle anything that comes up. I did it for a few months before I hired anyone, I can do it for one night now. It's been a difficult few days, and I think you all deserve a little down-time."

No one had to be told twice. Owen tapped Tosh on the arm. "You wanna go grab a bite to eat? I know a place that has the best breadsticks!"

Tosh smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Sounds good." She had already spoken with Jack and Ianto about how the youngest member of their team had gotten hurt, and had been grateful that Ianto had prevented a tragedy in her stead. Gwen and Suzie headed to their respective homes, and Ianto stayed behind.

Jack smiled at the Welshman and gently caressed Ianto's face. "How's the head?"

"Sore, like the rest of me." Ianto smiled wryly.

Jack chuckled and helped Ianto to his feet. "Well ... if nothing is happening tonight, how about I grab us a pizza from Jubilee and we head to your place to watch Goldfinger?" He made sure to not aggravate any of Ianto's injuries.

"Sounds good." Ianto sighed and went without hesitation.

* * *

A few days later, the female members of the Torchwood team, minus Lisa who had gone out for breakfast pastries, were chatting when Ianto walked in. Suzie smiled up at him. "Good morning, Ianto! You're looking so much better!"

And he did. Ianto was still limping because of the leg brace, but it was because of the awkwardness, and not because of any pain. He walked over and, without saying a word, hugged Suzie.

Suzie blinked in surprise. "Uhm ... okay. Don't know where this is coming from, but ..." She gently hugged Ianto in return. She looked up to see Jack giving Ianto a puzzled look, and could only shrug as Ianto turned to embrace Gwen.

Gwen Let out a slight squeak. "Oh hey! This is nice!" Her arms went around the young Welshman and she took in a deep breath through her nose as if she were breathing in the aroma of a fine wine.

"Oh, now I feel left out!" Tosh pouted a little.

Ianto chuckled warmly and turned to her. "We can't have that, now, can we?" He pulled Tosh into a friendly hug as Jack joined them.

"Free hugs? Count me in on this!" With that said, he pulled Ianto close.

Suzie had no idea what had come over Ianto, but she wasn't complaining.

Owen held his hands up as Ianto turned to him. "I'm good, thanks!"

"Good for what?" Lisa came in and nearly dropped the bag of pastries she had been holding when Ianto hugged her.

"Owen just opted out of a hug from Ianto." Suzie grinned at the medic.

Gwen chuckled. "Oh, you don't know what you're missing, Owen!"

"Hmmm ..." Suzie smirked at the blushing second. "Ianto gives such good hugs when he's in a mood for them."

Tosh nodded with a giggle. "He's so warm, like a giant pooh-bear!" To illustrate her point, she poked Ianto in the arm.

Gwen put in her two cents. "And he smells so good! What aftershave are you using?" She leaned close and took in another deep whiff.

Jack gently pulled Ianto to him. "Paws off, Cooper! You've got a man!"

Suzie felt a little impish. "I don't! Does that mean I get a free grope in?" With that, she reached over and gave Ianto a light smack on the ass.

Ianto yelped loudly. "Right! Erm ... Jack? Can I have a moment, please?" He turned and smiled gently at Suzie. "Not to worry, I'm not cross with any of you." Ianto walked towards the vaults, pausing to give Owen a brief hug before continuing.

Owen had his hands held up in a 'what the hell just happened?' pose

Suzie watched the pair go. "Anyone else know what that was about?"

Tosh hummed. "I might have some inkling, but I can't be sure."

"I'm not going to complain, are any of you?" Gwen beamed around at them.

Owen shuddered. "I might! Ianto is not my type!" The four women laughed as he walked away.

* * *

Jack followed Ianto and tilted his head at his lover. "So, what's up?" He blinked when Ianto thrust a piece of paper at him. "What's this?"

Ianto blushed a little. "It's a script."

Jack looked over it and stopped towards the end. He had to read a few times before taking a deep breath. "Ianto ... please don't tell me that this was the conversation that led to us being together." He looked up to see Ianto blushing, and couldn't help but smile fondly. "A stopwatch? Really?"

Ianto shrugged. "It worked! And we actually do have a list now." He reached out with his good hand and grabbed Jack's braces to pull him close. "Shall we try and break one of our records?"

Jack smirked and felt himself rising to the challenge.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _ SHE LIVES! All right. For those of you who don't know, I have been in the process of moving. I don't believe in gossiping about family, so I won't go into detail about the why._

_The important thing is that I'm writing again. Yes! I'm back, I'm bold, and I'm more beautiful than ever before with some new muses. Keara has been busy getting me hooked on some TV series and getting me to see some movies. Some new influences include: Heroes, Profit, and Pacific Rim. So you can thank her for that. I, personally, thank her for being my proofreader and giving me awesome ideas about when and how things need to be tweaked._


End file.
